Misinterpreted First Impressions
by The Dessa
Summary: He offends her, she is offended. He is rich, she is an orphan. He is proud, she deeply dislikes him. But... he loves her. An IchiHime fan fic with other pairings, loosely based on the story of Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice'.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic after a break of about 7 years actually, but more importantly it's my first Ichihime fanfic :D For those of you who have not read Jane Austen's works, read them! It would be a sin otherwise.

Context notes: 'Fortune' for a guy would be his property, assets and income, but for a woman it means her dowry which she inherits after the death of her parents. The bigger a woman's fortune the higher chance she has of getting married.

Setting: Early 19th century England, let's say, around 1806.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Pride and Prejudice, but I wish I did.

* * *

It had been a decade since Miss. Orihime Inoue had first started living at the Livingstone estate under the guardianship of the well known Rangiku Matsumoto. The reason for Miss. Inoue's sudden removal from her family's household; Clampton, had been due to certain tragic circumstances resulting in her orphaned state. The family fortune being entailed away to a distant male line (as she had no living brothers) left her with little inheritance of a few thousand pounds.

She had then been taken under the custody of Mrs. Matsumoto, a widow of comfortable living. However, due to an earlier loss of a most treasured young daughter, Mrs. Matsumoto had opened several female orphanages in memory of her buried child, she even went as far as to open the gates of Livingstone to orphaned girls and sustain both an education and lifestyle fit for a modestly provided lady, a feat which raised several disagreeing eyebrows. Despite some contradictions from her neighbours, Mrs. Matsumoto was henceforth famously known for her very affectionate heart and vast generosity. The contradictions arose from the traditional view that it is highly improper for individuals of obscure birth to be able to rise in status or gentry in society; an opinion that brought a certain degree of prejudice and ill behaviour towards Mrs. Matsumoto and her charges.

The friction felt by the disciples of Livingstone were only received from the more aged members of the local community, the young being in every way agreeable, however, this was partially due to the favourable report of significant beauty and charm in both manners and person that the inhabitants of Livingstone owned. The attentions these 4 ladies were subject to were currently being displayed at a local monthly ball. Miss. Inoue was considered the greatest beauty that could only be paralleled by Miss. Nemu Kurotsuchi. Miss. Tatsuki Arisawa and the youngest Miss. Momo Hinamori were also highly desired, despite a slight diffidence in nature of the former, contrasted by the very bashful character of the latter.

The ball was filled with the general high spirited chatter of the audience, dancers and onlookers, but was suddenly formidably silenced by the entry of 3 gentlemen and a lady. The first was a strikingly tall gentleman of around 25 with equally striking red hair, but his dark markings about his eyebrows rising into his forehead made the older audience paralyse in shock. The second was a slender, slightly shorter gentlemen of equal age with the first, having a calmer effect on the audience by the absence of any skin markings and the spectacle of his dark hair curtained over his eyes, which were bestowed with the rare object of spectacles. The lady entered the room holding the arm of the dark haired gentleman; her looks were handsome but shaded with ill disguised disgust. The 3rd and final gentlemen had more shocking hair of bright orange, which further paralysed his onlookers, it was only his noble mean, wise features and majestically handsome face that allowed the audience to soften and favour him the most, he was indeed as tall as the red haired man, but his stance held a captivating grace befitting him with an aura of strength.

Within 10 minutes of the colourfully haired party entering the room, a report was in general circulation of their names and positions in society. Mr. Ishida and his sister Miss. Ishida had recently took the great mansion; Brockledale Hall, which had been left vacant for over a year in the neighbourhood. The occupation of this great house was limited to when Mr. Ishida was to build his own home with the grand fortune he inherited from his late father. Mr. Abarai and Mr. Kurosaki were intimate friends of Ishida and so were to stay the autumn while their friend settled into the neighbourhood by request.

The reception could not be happier of the knowledge that 3 young single gentlemen were each of a vast fortune, the highest of which belonged to Mr. Kurosaki. It was then proclaimed that these single men of riches must clearly be in want of wives. The ladies of the ball were all flutter and excitement, seeking the attention of the wealthy party, especially of Mr. Kurosaki's, whose popularity was proportional to his wealth; transforming him as the most popular, but after half an hour of his entering the room, Kurosaki's popularity was fiercely removed and replaced by a high wave of dislike, for he was discovered to be proud, he stood up with nobody, refused the introductions to all the ladies and all the gentlemen, his hatred had then been iced by his silence and cold indifference to every living person in the room, the exception being the members of his own party.

Abarai, noticing the tide of disgust made attempts with Kurosaki to engage in a dance with one of the young ladies of the room, Mr. Ishida followed, affirming Abarai's requests, but this was to no avail as Kurosaki consistently refused every notion networking.

'Oh stop being so stubborn Kurosaki' persisted Ishida.

'It would be a degradation for me to stand up with anyone in the room' stated Kurosaki coldly with a scowl.

'Not at all, there are a countless number of pleasant ladies at present, let me introduce to you the acquaintance of my partner'

'You are dancing with the only tolerable girl in the room' replied Kurosaki, motioning towards Nemu.

'S-she is a very lovely lady, but see over there!' pointed Ishida towards Orihime, she was sitting on a small sofa, as the scarcity of gentlemen inhibited her from the dance, and little did the gentlemen know she could hear every particular of their conversation.

'She's very pretty, let me introduce you to her' continued Ishida hopefully. Kurosaki looked round to where his friend directed, his eyes rested on Orihime. His first thought was a disagreement to his friend's statement, she was not pretty, but of a beauty that exceeded that of anyone else. Her arms were gentle and when they moved, it was in a motion almost afraid to harm the air around her; she had delicate ringless fingers that settled gracefully on her lap. Her hair was of a richly deep auburn that framed her angelic flawless face whose skin was creamy and clear, but her fine stormy grey eyes were what left Mr. Kurosaki almost winded. She was a magnificence he could not comprehend. Kurosaki then found himself staring at her and in order to conceal embarrassment replied thus:

'I disagree with you; she is no beauty, not even a temptation'

'I don't know what has gotten into Ichigo, you should get glasses like Ishida, she's one good-looking lady I'd say' contributed Abarai with an appreciative look towards Orihime. This angered Kurosaki.

'I have no reason to exert myself for a woman who has been offended by other men in not asking her to dance' this widened Orihime's eyes and was unnoticed by the speaker, 'which confirms she certainly is not worth attention' finished Kurosaki.

'I dare say your language is strong, if you oppose so, then you are a lost cause my friend' said Ishida.

'You only want me acquainted with your partner's friend in order to further your own acquaintances' replied Kurosaki, hinting at Miss. Kurotsuchi.

'I've decided that you simply are incapable of good judgement Ichigo!' said Abarai, questioning his friend's sanity.

'Go back to your partners, you are wasting your time with me' said Kurosaki irritably, his friends took his advice, and he was left alone to try and avoid glancing at Miss. Inoue again, when he did finally look her way, he found her animatedly talking with her friends, and little did he know it was about the conversation just passed.

* * *

So what did you think? I so excited about the storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I know I haven't written much about Orihime, that part will come soon, please be patient! It took me a long time to figure out a 'Charlotte Lucas' character from bleach, I sort of had to compromise a bit I think, like I did with a lot of the other characters. I love writing about Mrs. Matsumoto, it's so fun to stir conventional politeness with her! To all of you who have read my first chapter and alerted this story thank you! To all who reviewed: OMG I never thought I'd get the comments that I got! For those who wondered why this is a spin-off of P+P, it's purely based on my own thought that Ichigo would make a rather appealing Mr. Darcy, my true opinion is that Byakuya is the real Mr. Darcy, but I prefer Ichihime fics. I was going to post this up tomorrow morning, but I guess excitement beats sleep. Anyway, Enjoy!!! Thank you all for your support!

* * *

Chapter 2

As was customary, the Livingstone Ladies reported the events of the ball immediately to their caretaker. Mrs. Matsumoto was only too happy to listen with enthusiasm, gaily did she hear of the partners her girls had danced with, raptly did she pay attention to the appearance of the wealthy party, but horrified was she at the slight incurred on her very own Orihime.

'It is settled! Mr. Kurosaki must be the most rancid character in the whole world!' she proclaimed with energy.

'He ought to have his eyes gouged as punishment' Added Tatsuki, who had always felt a devotion to her friend, despite unwittingly displaying certain unladylike charisma.

'I do not mind so; I simply did not think I was so intolerable in the aspect of charm. However, I cannot admit my pride is not somewhat injured' said Orihime nonchalantly. She was not of a nature to be fiercely angered as others would be in lighter circumstances, but was none the less at a disposition to believe ill of Mr. Kurosaki, for his language and actions that evening certainly displayed no deviation from his view of being above the present company. Orihime was therefore obliged to join the general consensus and dislike him.

'How can you talk with such complacency! He is a very proud, disagreeable sort of man, his words have no weight.' stated the surrogate mother fiercely 'You are indeed a very charming girl; you should invest more in using that beauty to catch a husband'. Mrs. Matsumoto then continued on the necessity of her young ladies to establish a matrimonial foundation, for she was not as young as her looks betrayed; despite her own share of beauty, and would not always be at liberty to care for her darling girls. She drilled for another 10 minutes on the importance of marriage and the security it will bring her adopted children from the destitution they would otherwise suffer after her death.

'If you do not marry you will be forced to be turned out of this house and live a life of darkness!' she lamented dramatically, Miss. Arisawa was starting to show signs of slight aggravation to this replayed and favourite line of Mrs. Matsumoto's, whilst Momo visibly trembled. To bring the mode of conversation to a lighter topic Miss. Inoue intercepted her guardian by speaking of Mr. Ishida's favouritism towards Nemu. 'Oh dear Nemu you have made a target! He is rich to be sure; Brockledale hall is a fine prospect indeed!'

'M- Ma'am! The acquaintance has only just started this evening' replied Nemu, her slight blush indicating her discomfort 'it has been some hours since our introduction, I would hate to bring you false expectations.'

'Believe me my dear, with your face and fine figure, Mr. Ishida will be in your hands before you could say the word "wedding".'

Meanwhile, the inhabitants of the sought after Brockledale Hall were also discussing the fruits of the evening, the chief of which was charged by Miss. Ishida. The character of this lady, at the deception of first impression, never failed to please the recipient; she was elegant, graceful and handsome. Nothing more could be wished upon meeting Miss. Sakurako Ishida. Those of more shrewd arts were obliged to believe the contrary; she was the embodiment of conceit and self-approbation, her wishes were never negated, nor were she ever made to be in want of anything she desired. Her late mother had spoiled her, leaving no room for repair. An example of her nature was currently being portrayed in her violent disapproval towards the rural community.

'Such a punishing evening! How soar I feel, having to converse with such tedious, unvarying company.'

'I thought the evening very pleasant' contradicted Ishida.

'Yes, you would' added Abarai. 'Spending so much time with Miss. Kurotsuchi'

'Oh Miss. Kurotsuchi is a very sweet girl, so delicate and submissive, yes I'd most definitely like to know her more,' replied Miss. Ishida.

'I would not say she is of a submissive character' flustered her brother.

'Perhaps that quality would bode well for her' said Kurosaki suddenly.

'Oh? What do you mean Ichigo?' asked Abarai, for Mr. Ishida was too confused to ask the question.

'Her lack of fortune, connections or even family will greatly reduce her chances of marrying well, if marrying at all is even possible' Ishida remained silent, 'she should therefore adopt a submissive nature and be grateful for any proposals of matrimony bestowed upon her' finished Kurosaki.

'I suppose that applies to all the Livingstone inhabitants' remarked the lady.

'Why is that?' asked Abarai, his countenance a little unsettled.

'Well, I'm not certain of all the particulars, I only heard of the owner of Livingstone from one of the neighbours... a Miss- oh what was her name? Yes, she was the younger Miss. Kotetsu, she spoke of a rather valued lady by the name of Mrs. Matsumoto, who apparently is responsible for acting as Mother to the Livingstone ladies, due to an unfortunate lack of their own parental guardians' stated Miss. Ishida, revelling from the gossip. Shock was the general response, sadness followed, Ishida nearly mourned, but a hidden satisfaction had quelled Mr. Kurosaki, for he now knew that no danger could befall him.

'I think I shall be courageous and attempt an acquaintance with Miss. Kurotsuchi, she is after all, a very sweet girl' finished Miss. Ishida.

Miss. Kiyone Kotetsu was a close neighbour of the Livingstone party and an intimate friend of Miss. Inoue, she was favoured by Mrs. Matsumoto for being the younger sister of her intimate friend Miss. Isane Kotetsu. The younger Miss. Kotetsu had called upon Livingstone in a happy humour in order to personally invite them to a dinner being hosted the next week at her home, in honour of the family's new acquaintance with the Brockledale party.

'We will of course attend this little gathering of yours! I am intrigued myself to assess the new inhabitants of Brockledale Hall, I have already heard so much about them to peak my interest' replied Mrs. Matsumoto.

'Then I hope it will be a merry time for you'

'Merry I certainly will be' said Mrs. Matsumoto.

'I hope this won't be a grievous affair for you Orihime' she asked in a concerned manner, hoping not to offend her by the prospect of meeting Mr. Kurosaki.

'Oh no! Not at all, or do you mean to insinuate I should be frightened of the deadly guests?' Kiyone laughed and replied in the negative, 'Rest assured I shall exert myself to the fullest in order to not prevent a pleasure of my sister Nemu, nor yours.' Orihime never troubled herself with thoughts of gentlemen; they had always seemed a disappointment, Mr. Kurosaki fell in the same category. It was not the offence which triggered her indifference, but his pride and arrogance were what truly marked him as a person of no consequence to her. The very gentleman she cared so little for, was in bittersweet fear on hearing of the Kotetsu invitation later the very same day.

* * *

I decided who the 'Mr. Collins' character would be today (this shows my lack of proper planning, I am always too eager to get pen on paper), and now, I'm ultra excited to write about him! What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OMG the revision for the super hard brain exam is next week and I really don't want to revise for it. Oh well, neuroscience in some way inspired a part of this chapter. Once again I'd like to thank all of those who reviews and 'alerted' my fic, I'm very very honoured. To all those who click on the link, or skim read, or actually read it, thank you very much as well! ^_^ There won't be any updates in a while as I do have exams that I really should start taking seriously. But real life worries should be over in about two weeks! I'll try and write one chapter if I go mad from synapses and neurodegenerative disorders.

Chapter 3

The whispers of reports encoding Mr. Ishida to have fallen instantaneously and violently in love with the neighbourhood's Miss. Kurotsuchi had travelled with all the ferocity that talkative ladies could disseminate. The truth held a much softer degree of accuracy. Nemu indeed liked Mr. Ishida preferentially at their first meeting, but her quiet disposition rendered her dependent on her friends and adopted sisters to understand the unspoken feelings, which contradicted the general reports. It was hence for the sake of their dearest Nemu that the Livingstone ladies attended the Kotetsu dinner with utmost civility to the guests of honour. The ladies were strained to be civil with a particular gentleman of the party where they would have otherwise avenged their dearest Orihime. However, this mode of politeness was not held for long by one member of the Livingstone party.

'Mr. Kurosaki! Mr. Abarai tells me you have 2 sisters, I hope you are not too harsh on them, for it has been mentioned you take to slighting young ladies as a hobby' began Mrs. Matsumoto, a wine glass half empty in her hands. Kurosaki blushed, his mind evidently engaged in fear of exposure.

'Not at all, I have no interest in such malicious sports' replied he with confused anger.

'Ah! Your answer holds too strong a negative for belief. But rest assured Sir, I shall pray for the safety of your sister's minds, heaven knows how they must suffer with such a brother' Mr. Kurosaki now gazed at Mrs. Matsumoto as though itching to strike her.

'Perhaps when news has passed between one too many lips to one too many ears, the original information becomes severely distorted. I would not advise you to pay much regard to such processed news'

'My oh my! What a lengthy statement! I was beginning to worry you were incapable of such speech!' Kurosaki turned purple and said nothing. Orihime, noticing her guardian's behaviour, made an attempt to stem the incivility by calling her away. But Mrs. Matsumoto was by no means a force to be chained.

'Ah! Mr. Kurosaki have you met my Orihime? She is just as precious as a daughter to me. My other charges described the failed attempt at an introduction between the two of you at the ball last fortnight. Oblige me, was it really true you said nothing and walked away when introduced to my Orihime?' Kurosaki said nothing and attempted to not glance at Miss. Inoue, Mrs. Matsumoto took his silence as confirmation 'Well then, let me try an experiment. I shall introduce you to my daughter again and we shall see how you avoid it a second time. I should call Momo to take notes for scientific record, but I believe she is more agreeably engaged with the piano' Mr. Kurosaki did nothing but glare at the woman; he did not believe he was master of himself to trust speech at that moment. Instead he briefly gazed at Miss. Inoue, who was blushing profusely while simultaneously trying to dissuade the elder. As a result; his mind was instantaneously transported away from anger but more towards the edge of dire embarrassment. Mrs. Matsumoto silenced her daughter in accusing her of incivility by rejecting the introduction to a gentleman who happened to stand before her.

The introduction was made, and as if by pulled strings the two bowed and curtseyed. Miss. Inoue had then made a motion to return to the safety of her friends, but Mr. Kurosaki interjected her by making an attempt at conversation. This surprised Mrs. Matsumoto, but she remained silent; intriguingly observing what followed.

'Do you play Miss. Inoue' said he, directing towards the quaint piano at the opposite end of the room.

'Yes' she replied. 'But it has been some time since I last practiced I'm afraid' with that she attempted to remove herself again.

'I'm sure the party would be pleasured by your performance this evening' and Mr. Kurosaki succeeded in holding her back.

'I am sorry, but I'm not at consequence to play' she replied quietly 'my sister Momo prefers and play it better than I, you would do well to pay her the attention'

'Then would you honour me by dancing a reel' the forgotten Mrs. Masumoto grinned gleefully at this, watching the dialogue as though it were a tennis match.

'I do apologise, but I am not inclined to dance' Miss. Inoue then resolutely walked back to Miss. Isane, leaving Mr. Kurosaki to stare after her. When Mrs. Matsumoto had tired of him, she left too; this was where Mr. Abarai stood at his side and whispered:

'Rejected.'

The younger Miss. Kotetsu had viewed the current interaction with wide eyed surprise and avidly questioned her friend as to the exact content. Miss. Inoue grieved as she told of Mrs. Matsumoto's experimental introduction, subsequently talking of the conversation she had with Mr. Kurosaki by indifference surprise. Her friend was very intrigued.

'Orihime, do you wander why Mr. Kurosaki suddenly conversed with you?'

'No, he must have been in search of some entertainment, for he asked me to play your piano forte'

'I think you ought to pay more scrutiny to the meaning of his actions'

'Why do you say so?'

'Because it would not do to ignore a man of his consequence'

The rest of the evening had no other occasion of interest to Miss. Inoue, but Miss. Isane took more notice of Mr. Kurosaki. He did not dare his capacity for speech a second time, instead, he chose to position himself within a closer vicinity to the lady he seemed incapable of looking away from.

Miss. Kurotsuchi and Mr. Ishida certainly enjoyed their conversation, it had resulted in the establishment of an invisible shield which no being could penetrate to interrupt them. This bubble had sustained its function until the close of the evening when Miss. Ishida finally succeeded in speaking to Miss. Kurotsuchi. Her aim was to make the inferior lady aware of the great honour of being invited to a day with her at Brockledale hall; this was of course delivered in the most elegant of manners. Miss. Kurotsuchi accepted fervently and Mrs. Matsumoto automatically began calculating a scheme.

Author's Note: did you enjoy? Have I twisted the characters too much? I really want to make out some sort of sexual tension between Mr. Kurosaki and Miss. Inoue in the language (like how Austen does) but I don't really know what I'm doing when I'm writing, it all just sort of comes out and I can't really tailor the emotion behind like I'd like to. Mr. Collins will make his appearance in chapter 5 or 6.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! Awesome! Exams are finished! This was a cause for celebration, however post exam stress cam in the form of neglected household chores, then I realised I had to rediscover my social life. In the end I've been busy, but!!! I've gotten a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it :D **

Chapter 4

Miss. Tatsuki Arisawa had always been blessed by the power to discern whenever her guardian was calculating a plot. Her senses never failed her, and she confronted Mrs. Matsumoto at the earliest convenience. The mischief doused eyes betrayed the elder lady's adamantly pledged innocence. Eventually there was nothing Miss. Arisawa could do but warn her elder sister to beware of the attentions of their mother. However, Mrs. Matsumoto simply behaved with more maternal nature to Miss. Nemu in the week leading to the date of the Brockledale outing. This only brought forth further suspicion. Miss. Nemu was unconscious of any such suspense and looked forward to the outing in her own quite way. Miss. Inoue shared an inferior form of foreboding than Miss. Arisawa but was nonetheless slightly disconcerted by the elder lady's unusually high felicity.

On discharging herself from Livingstone to step into the carriage, Miss. Kurotsuchi was suddenly halted by Mrs. Matsumoto; who needed to go into the high-street for some errands. Nemu was henceforth obliged to share the carriage and be dropped at Brockledale Hall. Her younger sisters were not aware of the danger that had just occurred and could only wilt in worry upon observing the two ladies leave by a window. Miss. Arisawa was determined to charge out with an army's strength to prevent the hazard of their guardian vicinity to their sister. Orihime soothed her sister and assured her that nothing harmful could be attained by their mother and Nemu simply sharing a small journey.

The apprehensive journey to Brockledale Hall was deceptively nonchalant, but this was unnoticed by Miss. Nemu, she was only thinking of her day with Miss. Ishida, and secretly hoping to encounter the brother. When they had reached the desired estate Mrs. Matsumoto turned her full attention to her daughter.

'Nemu please stand this way, yes' Miss. Kurostuchi complied perplexedly. 'No, no, that won't do' she continued, 'Now, my dear, please open the door, we can't have Miss. Ishida waiting. On second thought, Nemu stand this way, yes. Good, very good!' finished Mrs. Matsumoto happily, as she managed to position her daughter at a precarious position by the ajar door of the carriage.

'Ma'am, may I ask as to the direction of your questions?' asked Nemu hesitantly.

'If you must know' began the elder with a thought saturated face 'I am trying to think of the best position in which to inflict enough damage without compromising your beautiful figure'

'I beg your pardon?' asked a shocked Miss. Kurotsuchi. But Mrs. Matsumoto only smiled and swiftly pushed Nemu out of the carriage, resulting in her desired design in breaking a collar bone. Nemu cried out in pain and surprise as she landed on the sharp gravel walk. The caring mother prided herself on her immaculate timing as she saw Mr. Ishida hurriedly run out of the manor and quickly carry the young lady inside. Mrs. Matsumoto did not stop to consider the wellbeing of her daughter but silently excused herself by ordering the driver to hastily make for the high street; as she felt her presence might interfere in the romantic setting of a wealthy young man reunited with his love interest, complete with a broken bone.

The Livingstone ladies were not aware of any emergencies when their lady returned. They enquired after their sister, but no news of her ill form had reached them until the evening when a note had been sent from Brockledale, informing of them of Miss. Kurotsuchi' requirement to remain at her present location until her injuries healed to completion.

'Splendid! Nemu should be lodged for at least 2 weeks if not more. Oh! I wager she will be married before the fortnight is out and never need to return to Livingstone!' Orihime was wide eyed in grief at her sister's pain, Tatsuki gazed upon her mirthful custodian with mutinous intent, almost knowing the unevidenced charges that was accompanied by no guilt in Mrs. Matsumoto's composure, whilst Momo only looked with trepidation.

'I will visit her tomorrow morning ma'am, I believe it would bring more comfort to Nemu to be cared by a relative as opposed to a stranger' pledged Orihime, almost pleading to be of some use to her sister. Mrs. Matsumoto said nothing momentarily whilst she pondered before acquiescing, adding a command to Orihime which included an inhibition of any means to interrupt Mr. Ishida's courtship.

The next morning Orihime set forth very early towards Brockledale hall, not having rested the night before from anxiety for her sister. Mrs. Matsumoto was in fear of her assault being known and declined her daughter's wishes to accompany her. Just before she was set forth on her way, Orihime decided to bring various sweets and objects which she knew Nemu would favour.

It was a heavy shock indeed when Mr. Kurosaki returned from hunting with Abarai only to find Ishida crumple faced and nearly as pained as the broken lady currently being attended to by the local surgeon. It was a second heavy shock the next morning when he found Miss. Inoue galloping hastily on horseback towards the manor, her horse over-laden with various bags and sacks. He was so surprised he forgot to offer his hand when she removed herself from the horse's back and landed softly on the ground.

'Good morning Mr. Kurosaki' said she breathlessly, a result of having exerted herself. He only nodded and observed her dishevelled countenance, her hair wild from the wind and her eyes tired from sleep deprivation, however, her face was so delightfully flushed. 'Mr. Kurosaki?' attempted Orihime, impatient to be made toward her sister. He responded with scarce words and enquired what was to be done with the luggage she had brought.

'Oh! These are for my sister! She is very fond of fudge and certain oriental purees which I share a vast interest in, they are rather rare and I did not want to disappoint her by not bringing them.' Mr. Kurosaki almost smiled.

'Are all of the bags oriental substances?' Orihime assured him they were simply all the clothes she knew Miss. Nemu would like not to be distanced from. But Orihime was insistent on not being delayed further in nursing her sister and tried to answer succinctly.

They stepped into the house and she greeted Miss. Ishida fervently; thanking her for their kind hospitality towards Miss. Kurotsuchi. Orihime forgot to enquire after how the accident came about. The hostess was grieved upon the new arrival and enviously angered when she noticed Mr. Kurosaki's constant direction of vision. Miss. Ishida made to guide the imposter to the invalid but was interrupted by the appearance of her brother who made several animated welcoming gestures. Without being conscious of how it came about, Miss. Inoue was made to be a resident of Brockledale until the restoration of Miss. Kurotsuchi health. Orihime blushed at such a show of kindness but was happy to accept his invitation. Mr. Kurosaki stiffened and tried to reject the idea from his friend soundlessly, for he knew that the new lady's presence would not bode well for him.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I do have post-exam responsibilities that have unfortunately accumulated and I really should do them... What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while since I updates, well, this chapter is slightly longer to make up for lost time. I've been reading twilight and I think it a load of bull. But I can't seem to stop reading, I feel angry at myself. Well this chapter is dedicated to my dearest, most treasured friend and writer Melvianna. Love you Melvy!**

Chapter 5

Brockledale Hall had festered high levels of jealous tension over eight hours, which proliferated as the days expired. Mr. Ishida was tremulously overjoyed to pay hospitality to Miss. Kurotsuchi, yet was in silent agony at being prohibited from conversing with her; for the local surgeon had commanded her chamber confinement. Mr. Ishida was therefore purposefully obliged to remind himself continuously of the invalid's health as a higher priority as opposed to her company. This by no means prevented him from seething over the remaining communicative inhabitants of Brockledale, as though their intact bodies were a personal insult to the patient who lay in depressive isolation.

The sister was in a more sinister state of envy for she had paid very fine attention to Mr. Kurosaki's uniformly single line of vision. Her tempestuous emotions were neglected as Mr. Kurosaki paid no attention to her at all. Whilst he was so intently focused in his observations to notice Miss. Ishida's consistent attempts at reining his presence into her clutches. It most seriously angered the lady of the house to monitor such a powerful and wealthy man disgrace himself in paying attention to a woman of no fortune, family or calibre.

Mr. Kurosaki's expressionless face and scarcity of words made Miss. Ishida unaware of the turbulent state of mind. He too reminded himself continuously of the very low advantages Miss. Inoue's status offered in an acquaintance, much less a marriage. However, he slowly found himself sinking into wishing for the very acquaintance he deemed worthless, dangerous almost. A plan was henceforth strategized for his safety; consisting in the prevention of encounters with the lively woman's presence, in the form of ignorance. This he adopted during the course of the day, an achievable feat for she had spent the chief of her time nursing her sister. Difficulties arose over dinner when Mr. Kurosaki found himself unwillingly listening to the strange conversation she held with Abarai.

Orihime herself was blissfully unconscious of the negativity surrounding herself and Abarai, she had found him very pleasant to converse with and often wondered during their dialogue how he came to be an intimate friend of Kurosaki, whom she associated with a character unwilling to please or be pleased. The exchange between herself and Abarai began in an unveiling of a systemic shock to the latter as he discovered the creative eating habits of the former. He laughed amusedly and willingly enjoyed discussing the various ingredient combinations, sometimes wild and sometimes educated.

'I do very much enjoy strawberries dressed in a light Indian chilli powder, my sisters believe me insane but the combination makes such an exotic difference compared to normal strawberries and cream on a summer picnic' said Orihime, her voice exponentially animated.

'I understand your view on the matter' said Abarai with a fond smile 'do you create these concoctions yourself or aided by other minds?'

'It is all my doing' she stated proudly 'but they are not always successful. My stomach, though sturdy as a king's, remains human after all.'

'A king's indeed! Pray tell me when you began these experimental designs? I'd like to think you trained your stomach rigorously' Orihime laughed softly, making Kurosaki break his resolve and walk deliberately across the room towards her proximity.

'The exact date has been lost in my memory, but I do vividly remember sliding into the Livingstone kitchen to carry out my experiments, the cook caught me, but soon gave up scolding me after she become accustomed to my frequent visits. If I had it my way, I would love to have cooked for all the Livingstone family.' Miss. Ishida vainly attempted to screen her wicked laughter; a lady was not mean for a kitchen. The laughing lady glanced at Mr. Kurosaki, who smiled slightly, but his scowl was strong, she thus assumed he agreed along the same line of her opinion, Orihime also noticed his facial change and interpreted it as condescending.

'I think it a beautiful sensation to feed one's family with one's own hands' resumed Orihime, a glaze of affectionate emotion in her grey eyes. Abarai acquiesced to her opinion jovially, proclaiming that such an example of familial orientation was not often found in young ladies of the modern day. Mr. Kurosaki chose that moment to suddenly address Miss. Inoue.

'Would you not find it irksome to prepare family meals?'

'No I would not' she replied shortly. Silence followed for Mr. Kurosaki had constructed a plan heavily dependent on the lady's vast capability to communicate. As no sound was made, Orihime turned back to Abarai and at once began a fast flowing discussion. The proud gentleman remained close to the pair and attempted once more at joining the conversation. After the secondary failure Kurosaki gave his friend a glare before returning to his seat and resuming his steadfast gaze at the talking lady. Miss Ishida was highly aggravated by Mr. Kurosaki's continued selected attention.

'You're gown is very elegant Miss. Inoue, am I much mistaken in believing it the same worn at the Kotetsu dinner?' asked Miss. Ishida with all the appearance of civility.

'Yes it is' replied Orihime brightly, 'I like it exceptionally and think it a tragedy not to wear it more often.' Miss. Ishida made an inconsequentional reply, angered by her inability to provoke her guest and angered more when she did not see her desired effect on Mr. Kurosaki, who smiled again. Miss. Ishida then took the opportunity of abusing Orihime excessively upon her absence.

'Miss. Inoue is a rather eccentric young woman, who ever heard of creating inedible fusions? And delivering them to her ill sister! What an oddity'

'I quite disagree, it shows a care for her family, nothing odd there' contradicted her brother.

'It makes her a very interesting and charming person to talk to' affirmed Abarai 'her company is very enjoyable' said he with a glance at Kurosaki.

'If she does not wish to damage her character even more she ought to correct her inappropriate behaviour' said Mr. Kurosaki coldly, glaring at his red-haired friend.

'You say that as if her person is inexcusably incorrect' returned Abarai, a smile playing on his face. Kurosaki made no reply, but his scowl intensified. Miss. Ishida then returned to offending Miss. Orihime's beauty.

'A reputable beauty must mean nothing in the country if Miss. Inoue is the example' said she lightly. 'Don't you agree Mr. Kurosaki? Was it not you who noticed her as not even a temptation?'

'I am of a more lenient opinion now' replied he quietly to her. Miss. Ishida chose to continue her slights.

'Her hair is most unusual, and always so untidily arranged. In combination with her rather large figure I believe the result a most haggard and dislikeable sight.' The three gentlemen paid no reply, but Mr. Kurosaki's countenance visibly stiffened.

Orihime was not a simpleton, she knew when she was favoured or disliked. But being of a disposition fearsome of confrontation she often disregarded any discomfort and avoided antagonism. However, she found herself distressed due to the sensitivity of the case; Miss. Ishida was the sister of the brother her own sister cared for. As a result Orihime very much wanted to be liked by all the Brockledale party, save but one.

'I do not know why she particularly dislikes me Nemu' Orihime confessed, 'Oh! What shall I do?'

'There is no reason for you to stress yourself, if she dislikes you, allow her. You are liked enough by the others'

'With one exception'

'True, but from what you tell me, Mr. Ishida and Mr. Abarai tend to favour you. Which ought to be a valuable compensation' said Nemu kindly.

'Mr. Ishida's partiality is nothing to me compared to you! I've never heard a man consistently ask of a person's health. It would seem he'd degenerate at the mere mention of your pain' Nemu blushed.

'I think you overestimate his affections'

'And I think you underestimate your charm' having no answer to this, Miss. Kurotsuchi sought a diversion of subject.

'I do wish I could leave soon'

'Our lady made that impossible, but I shall write for your removal in a few days time if you wishes and health comply' her sister agreed readily and Orihime was obliged to write her guardian the following day asking permission for her sister's removal. The answer was brief but informed her that one week was intended and one week will be spent. Orihime had no choice but to comply with the firm order but was then obliged to almost haggle against extending the duration with Mr. Ishida once he had heard of the correspondence.

Nine days was promised, and nine days passed slowly. Orihime employed herslef with nursing her sister and conversing with Abarai and Mr. Ishida, she had also attempted a conversation or two with the lady but was always answered by cold remarks. Mr. Kurosaki had endeavoured to distance himself from Orihime by avoiding her presence and speaking only what was necessary, which was not difficult as she rarely applied herself to be social towards him. However, his eyes betrayed him as they constantly sought the lively character of hers.

With mixed relief and stress to the two sisters, Mrs. Matsumoto arrived late on the ninth day to return them to Livingstone. Miss. Kurostuchi was very wary of her mother as she tried to avoid further assaults.

'We are deeply grateful for your hospitality towards my Nemu; I hope she was not too much of a burden on you'

'Not at all, it was my pleasure' replied Mr. Ishida with a slight nod.

'You must allow us to properly show our gratitude by dining with us one day at Livingstone, of course your friends-' here she paused to give a long glare at Kurosaki 'are always welcome' finishing with a gracious smile towards Abarai.

'Nothing would be more pleasant' accepted Mr. Ishida, Kurosaki only scowled harder out the window.

'Then perhaps you will allow me to introduce you to an acquaintance of mine who will be visiting Livingstone shortly, he is in fact a distant relation to Orihime, I have high expectations of him' this caught Kurosaki's curiosity, and his altered demeanour was not unnoticed by the elder 'he is the current owner of Clampton, originally inhabited by the Inoues.'

'We should be delighted to make his acquaintance' said Abarai.

With the highest trepidation did Miss. Kurotsuchi follow her mother into the carriage. Orihime sighed in relief, hoping to never to repeat the long visit. But Nemu was only sad she was able to converse with the party for only a couple of days, much to the miscalculation of the schemer.

'Were you able to have a lavish love affair my Nemu?' asked Mrs. Matsumoto with animation.

'N-no Ma'am,'

'Why not? You shared the same roof for a fortnight, how could you possibly not encounter Mr. Ishida?'

'I was unfortunately deterred by my having a broken collar bone'

'Oh my dear Nemu!' cried the elder, before giving the young lady a maternal embrace 'what pain you must have suffered' said she sympathetically.

Within half an hour the ladies arrived to affectionate greetings at Livingstone.

**Author's Note: Ahh! Done! I doubt anyone could recover from a collar bone fracture with just 9 days, but this is fiction after all. Can anyone guess who the new acquaintance will be? Gosh I'm so excited to write him! So here are my thanks to those who reviewed me last:**

**WestAnimeBrigade****: Sorry I didn't update soon, sometimes I wish I only had an internet life to think about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the language did not disappoint you. I'm always grateful for your reviews!**

**Chuchootrain:**** Rangiku is conniving; I think I'll make her do more extroverted things in later chapters. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Crystal Dawn****: The number of times I've laughed when I shouldn't laugh and when nobody else is laughing, is appalling, I'm glad I could share that with you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**XBluexFlamingoX****: can I say that I really like your username? Thanks for your reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Slipperybrick****: Thank you so much for the compliment! I don't think I'm a great writer, I think there are much better writers out there, but thank you again!**

**Hibari08****: you promised to read my chapters if I didn't suspend it in the middle, have you broken our treaty? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I'm late with this, but… better late than never. Maybe I'll behave better for other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever.**

Chapter 6

Nothing could have prepared the two sisters for the gentleman awaiting their arrival; a character of such effervescent force was highly uncommon to their social experience. The result was a transient halt in civility.

Mr. Keigo Asano was in every sense of the word, intruding. Being of hypermobile composure, the gentleman constantly moved and grew extremely excitable over the most subtle triggers.

'Miss. Inoue! How wonderful it is to see you sparkling again!' he proclaimed loudly,

Orihime was completely taken aback. 'You... you must be mistaken sir, I do not recall meeting a gentleman such as yourself' replied she, for she could not suppose to forget such an unwittingly memorable man.

'Ah! But you must remember! For my father took your house but 10 years ago!' she inwardly cringed, and involuntarily stepped away from him, only just noticing how invasively positioned he was. However, he proved worthy of his first impression and stepped closer to her. Miss. Inoue was uncomfortable, the emotion was poorly disguised as Miss. Arisawa chose that moment to accidentally push the guest into the sharp corner of the coffee table, by a well aimed angle. Mrs. Matsumoto surprisingly found the small affair amusing and only partially aided the pained gentleman.

Mr. Asano, Orihime was later reminded, was the son of her late father's inheritor. It pained Orihime to imagine such an untameable man in the house she once roamed carelessly. But this feeling enlarged acutely when she heard of the death of Mr. Asano, the higher grief being his son having inherited Clampton.

Only Mrs. Matsumoto and Miss. Arisawa noticed the obtuse attentions Mr. Asano paid to Orihime, he occasionally switched his flamboyant gestures to Miss. Kurostuchi, eventually returning to the former. His bodily communications were also flamboyant, for he leaned so far towards Miss. Inoue; unfortunately positioned on his right while they dined, that she was troubled in retaining possession of her seat. Miss. Hinamori also noticed the proximity of the gentleman to her sister consequently communicating as little as possible, whilst her older sister took amusement in playing an anonymous abuser of Mr. Asano's foot under the table.

'Miss. Inoue, you have become a very fine woman since I last saw you' said he, with an inappropriate appraisal of her figure. She replied shortly; not knowing how to reply to such an overt compliment, the remainder at the table were highly incredulous. 'You have bloomed like the roses of spring!' his eyes glazed over as though induced into a trance 'You have taken flight like a newborn butterfly!' and he stood up theatrically, but mainly to avoid his foot disintegrating, 'You _are_ a butterfly!!' and his arms flailed dramatically, however, his emphasis produced the unwanted effect of disturbing Orihime's soup bowl; spraying the hot liquid and scolding her chest. She shrieked in pain, hastily making for a napkin while her sisters immediately made to assist her.

Mr. Asano was unaware of his mischief and continued his glowering praise of her growth. It was of some duration before Mr. Asano became conscious of his desertion in the dining room.

With only ecstasy did Orihime retire for the night, relieved beyond measure in not paying necessary civility to the unwanted guest. She was even happier to be left alone with her sister Tatsuki, who was caged in curiosity over the particulars of her Brockledale visit. She complied and revealed every detail, describing her fondness of Mr. Ishida, her young friendship with Mr. Abarai and her deep dislike for Kurosaki. Her sister listened attentively, admiring all good she had to say and ravaging on all the bad. Tatsuki also enjoyed describing her plots of punishment for the wealthiest gentleman; most schemes involved the use of a garden spade, for his condescending opinions of her sister were purely intolerable. Orihime, despite her dislike for the friend, appreciated Mr. Ishida's affection towards Nemu and revelled in the fact that the Brockledale party were to dine shortly at Livingstone.

The date was set sooner than anyone had expected, this was due to Mr. Ishida's anxiety at overlooking the patient's recovery. Before Orihime could adjust to the loud character, she found herself juggling between paying civilities to the Brockledale party and her ostentatious relative.

Mr. Kurosaki remained stationary by a window, proceeding with the evening as though it were a torture, but Orihime knew little of the gazes her very often paid her.

'My dear Miss. Inoue!' began Mr. Asano, and Orihime was once again forced into listening to him, though she wanted nothing more than to escape his imposing compliments. 'Do you often recall your times at Clampton? I flatter myself being called its landlord, but it would be very much in my power to allow you a visit in the near future' Orihime was all astonishment.

'I do like to think of my memories at Clampton but they often accompany certain thoughts not advisable to dwell upon. I thank you excessively for your offer but I do not wish to visit the familiar walls any time soon'

'But you do wish to see it again?' pressed he with a voice of arrogant pride, Orihime looked upon this with confusion, 'perhaps you will one day return as more than a visitor' The entire room heard the entire speech, leaving Orihime entirely mortified by such an insinuation. She responded in a polite but negative sense, removing herself from his vicinity to avoid further danger of embarrassment.

During her transportation, Mr. Kurosaki glared at her. She was offended and astonished by the sudden optical expression, for she was of the opinion that the gentleman rarely considered her worth looking at. To hide her discomposure, Orihime left the room swiftly and quietly in order to make her absence unknown. not troubling herself to interpreting such a demonstration of feeling.

**Author's Note: I'm gonna make this quick cus I did write down individual thank you's before but it all got lost somehow.**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Surely I disappointed you this time.**

**Hibari08: The contract is still on! I am trying to depict a jealous Ichigo, obviously I'm not doing a good job of it, but I want his thoughts to be unknown for the time being, like Darcy. Be patient :D It's nice to know you haven't betrayed our pact.**

**MadLady77: My dear Lady, I don't think Grimmjaw could possibly have a classical literature equal, but I'll see what I can do, maybe he could be a mad coachman… Thank you uber loads for reviewing!**

**For everyone else who read my fic: you are all awesome! I hope you grow to be more awesome and I shower you in awesome gratitude!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: a slightly quicker update this time. Aren't you proud of me? Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Orihime managed to excuse herself for little under an hour; returning when dinner had been called. She sat next to the comfort of her sister Nemu, whose calming graces were advantageous to Orihime's nervous mind, for she dreaded Mr. Asano to produce further speech. Mr. Asano however, was not deterred from conversing with his relative for he sat on Miss. Kurostuchi's vacant side and talked across her, he therefore managed to irritate two of the country's most collected minds. Only Mrs. Matsumoto and Miss. Ishida found amusement in this seating arrangement.

'Mr. Asano, may I ask as to what your current profession is?' asked Miss. Ishida innocently, Mr. Asano interpreted her tone as encouragement, and with a grave face he promptly replied.

'I enjoy my employment as an attorney, but I am currently under the generous patronage of the great Lady Kuukaku.' He then directed his speech toward his relative 'Do you object to a man of such a profession dear Orihime?'

She flinched at the sound of her informal name, which were followed by many surprised looks across the table, the fiercest being of Mr. Kurosaki's. Not wanting to develop a scene she quickly replied thus:

'It is a noble and respectable profession _Mr. _Asano, and so cannot be unfavourable'

'How cruel! To call me so formally! Please oblige me in using my given name!' At this, the distressed maiden looked towards her sisters and even desperately at her mother for assistance. She knew not how to elude the impertinent man without offending him or disturbing the now shattered peace of the dining room. However, her family were just as astonished as she was, and equally unhelpful.

'Please, Mr. Asano' began Orihime 'I-it would be a great shame to the efforts of our cook if we do not eat in a higher degree of haste' and to demonstrate her opinion, she began eating in a manner bordering on dangerous.

'Come now, Orihime, don't try to circle away from my plea! The name is not difficult to pronounce' he called across Nemu, who flinched slightly at his proximity.

'Now really, Mr. Asano' Orihime looked around the table hoping no-one was within their hearing range, unfortunately the table fell completely silent in order to accommodate for her conversation. 'It is undesirable to anger our cook' she added quiveringly.

'Do you suppose my name an ugly thing? It would sadden my late mother if she heard that opinion' Mr. Asano now decorated his theatrical face with a deeply sorrowful look.

'I'm so very sorry for your loss' said she, earnestly condoling 'I had not heard the sad news of her passing away'

'My mother? Dead! Good God woman! What made you think that?!' he cried in acute outrage, making a terse Nemu jump in her seat.

'B-but you just mentioned-' replied Orihime in a small voice, now thoroughly irritated and angered by the obsolete jest at the death of one's own mother. Mrs. Matsumoto chose that moment to snort out her laughter 'I beg your pardon Sir, it was a matter of misunderstanding'.

'Oh! Might you be referring to the death of my mother?' said he with an energetic tone, Orihime's eyes widened in disbelief 'that was indeed a grievous time for our family' the tone converted to sombre. She was beyond exasperation or embarrassment; nothing could possibly induce her into a worse frame of mind. 'Dearest Orihime, you have not forgotten my request I hope? Do you still presume my name an ugly one?' Nemu now glanced at her sister, pleading for her to silence their guest with her eyes whilst leaning as far back as possible into her chair.

'I was never of that opinion'

'So you approve of it!' cried he in celebration

Being completely fatigued; Orihime submitted 'Yes, it is a good name'

'And what is your opinion of my family name'

'It is accompanies the former in goodness of quality' said she again, submitting to his pestering will. The result disturbed her to no measure; Mr. Asano gave her a wide smile, full of suggestions and insinuations. The subsequent action that took place shocked all those seated at the dining table, for Mr. Kurosaki had stood up and without a word proceeded to walk out of the room and enter the dark gardens, where they could discern him faintly from a window.

'Mr. Ishida, what are you current plans for remaining in the country, if I am not bold enough to ask' asked Mrs. Matsumoto in order to restrict the tension and astonishment circulating the room.

'The plans remain unsettled but I do not intend to alter my location for at least a couple of months, despite needing to attend to business in town this winter' he caught Nemu's eye 'but I shall only be away for a few days, a week at the most'

'Then a ball is in order!' stated Mrs. Matsumoto joyfully.

'I beg your pardon, madam?' asked Miss. Ishida by cold civility

'Oh I'm sorry! I shall repeat so as to allow the full meaning to reach you' began the elder 'A _ball _is in order'

'And who do you suppose should play host?' said she in forced calm.

'Why Mr. Ishida of course! Who else? Which will make your elegance the hostess, I'm sure you'll do a gracious job of it too, that is if Mr. Ishida were to object?' she motioned towards the brother.

'Of course not, holding a Brockledale ball will be a true honour' replied he in amusement, which only further angered his sister.

'A ball! How splendid!' cried Mr. Asano before turning towards his relation and speaking loudly over Miss. Kurostuchi. 'Will dearest Orihime oblige me in dancing the first two dances?' she cringed while she agreed politely.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: AAARGH! Keigo you annoying idiot! Is that what you're thinking? Did you like my representation of Mr. Collins? I'm very excited to write the next chapters because my Mr. Wickham will be coming soon, I'm still going to have to do a bit of compromising with the character in order to fit it into the storyline, but I hope it will work out well. Now for my belated thank you's**

**Zodius: thank you for the review, it's always much appreciated and I always flutter around in excitement whenever I get a review :D Thank you again!**

**See Sell: OMG you sly clever person! You practically guessed my entire plot, but I won't stand here like a fool saying you were right, there will still be plenty of surprises to make you gasp. I'm glad you like Keigo as Collins, I was once thinking of making it Kon, but I honestly don't think I would have been able to contain his err.. perverted side into the plot. Rangiku is by far my favourite character in this fic, it's brilliant writing her, I'm glad you like my representation of her too :D I'm seriously very happy :D I couldn't make Rukia as Caroline (but the thought did cross my mind) because then she'd have to marry Keigo, and I just couldn't do that to her…. I'll try putting more characters into the fic by your request but I can't make any solid promises, it depends on how the fic flows. NEUROSCIENCE IS AWESOME! IT IS AS AWESOME AS AUSTIN IS! Revision is sould sucking, but that's how it is for everyone. Don't you love the frontal lobe, it's my favourite brain area next to the motor homunculus.**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Did you love it this time too? What do you think of Keigo? Thank you for reviewing each chapter, it means a lot to me :D**

**Hibari08: who will save Orihime from the possible unwanted marriage indeed! Don't think so bad of Matsumoto :P I'm glad you liked Keigo as Collins, I was really nervous choosing him because most fics don't have much interaction of Keigo with Orihime, but I think I've made it sufficiently cringe worthy. Once again, thank you very much for reviewing each chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dessa's Notes: Hello! I'm quite happy with this update as it drives the plot forward quite a bit. In Dessa's world I have been reading 'Crime and Punishment' by a Russian whose name I cannot pronounce or spell to save my life. Having said that all his characters are in Russian and so it's incredibly difficult for me to read, I've therefore taken the liberty of not reading the names in his book, it's made me realise that English names are much easier to read. But the book itself is very good and I'm only on chapter 5. I have a request to make, cane anyone tell me what AU stands for and what OOC stands for? I'm not in tune with fanfic lingo. **

**This chapter is for my Mum who introduced me to P+P and who I owe everything to. I also introduced her to this website and it took a while to make her navigate through it. **

Chapter 8

As was the monthly custom, the Livingstone ladies attended the local assemblies. Three alterations in this usual custom were found. Firstly, their excitable guest joined them with the highest pleasure at standing with five charming ladies and having a promised dance with each. However, with the addition came a loss, for the Brockledale party were no where to be seen. The most intriguing of changes the assembly had to offer was the sight of a new handsome gentleman.

His name was Mr. Aizen and being tall, pristine and uncommonly striking the ladies of the ball involuntarily flew to his enticing charm. Mr. Aizen was later found to be a gifted character, capable of transforming the most barren of conversations into mystical attractions. It was with a generous quantity of surprise that Orihime found the very gentleman seated next to her (replacing her persistent relative) speaking of his desire to make her acquaintance. It had happened all so rapidly that she did not even notice Mr. Asano's displacement.

Miss. Inoue could not help but be flattered at being singled out so, resulting in a slight blush of bashfulness. His speech was magnetic and she found herself mainly being spoken to as opposed to partaking in a conversation. Orihime had no scruples with this arrangement, for every word he spoke increased her alluring impression of him and she hung onto every utterance with slight fascination.

Their enclosed environment was inevitably disturbed by Mr. Asano, who shed tears of sorrow at being deterred from his dearest Orihime's company.

'Oh how Lady Kuukaku would suffer if she saw such a sight!' continued Mr. Asano, unaware of his voice's amplitude.

'Whatever could you mean?' asked Orihime with some concern, but her query was pushed aside as he started a proclamation.

'Ah! I just recalled! Mr. Kurosaki! Why, he is the nephew of my patroness!'

'Is-is that so, Mr. Asano.'

'Are you not surprised?'

'As much as is necessary, sir. Have you not met him before?'

'Not at all, I only know of him by report'

'And what report might that be?' interjected Mr. Aizen, whose contribution surprised Orihime somewhat. Mr. Asano replied that the aunt spoke exceedingly well of her nephew and prized him highly. When Mr. Aizen asked what Mr. Kurosaki's impression was upon hearing of the acquaintance he had with his aunt, Mr. Asano grew shockingly sombre and noted that Mr. Kurosaki had indeed not mentioned a word of the matter. Despite this sudden gloom, Mr. Asano rose above it quickly and jovially cried that he looked forward to meeting the gentleman at the Brockledale ball. With some cunning and a generous quantity of patience did Mr. Aizen and Miss. Inoue utilise for Mr. Asano and his exuberance to pass in order to be alone. Once in the desired condition Mr. Aizen began thus:

'Are you much acquainted with Mr. Kurosaki?'

'I am enough acquainted with the gentleman as is civil. For it is widely known he does not take well to society, it manages to incur his displeasure.'

'Am I bold enough to assume you disliking the gentleman?'

'I do own a degree of objection towards his character but it is in no way significant and floats with the general stream of dislike that which is flowing in our community.' Not being able to retain her curiosity Orihime asked 'Are you acquainted with Mr. Kurosaki sir?' The fine man gazed at her for a few seconds before answering.

'I have been acquainted with the gentleman under painful circumstances. I doubt it proper for a young lady such as yourself to hear of these circumstances, but I would like the truth of his character to be understood by at least one... understanding mind.' Orihime blushed at the compliment. 'Do you accept to carrying the burden?' The lady could only signal her agreement by nodding for she curiosity expelled speech. Mr. Aizen then calmly began his own.

'I am the nearest male relation to a very powerful lady of this country, her name is Lady Yoruichi, this name is significantly known for her character is rather commandeering. Non-the-less she is a most excellent person. The property she currently owns is well endowed, for the lands accompany it are vast in their fertility. It is a very pleasant place in the north, near New Castle Upon Tyne. And so, it was arranged that I should inherit upon her death, the property of Stanwick. She is a widow with no children of her own, and hence had no other alternative. Unfortunately Lady Yoruichi has now dissected me from her will, consequentially, the property coupled with the Baronetcy is entailed to another.'

'Good heavens sir, why were you disowned?'

'Well Miss. Inoue, it is very rarely known that I was once married to a good young lady. She was wise and strong, but unfortunately fell into folly and deceived me very deeply. The root of which was all Mr. Kurosaki's. He began an inappropriate acquaintance with her, and the relationship was not of the tolerable sort. But for respect of her reputation I turned a blind eye to the sins of great vice, however such obtuse distrust was needed for only a small duration as our marriage was prematurely annulled.'

'I am very sorry indeed to hear of this deception, I can hardly express my commiseration and I hope you can accept an apology on behalf of my sex for disappointing you so. But what became of the lady?'

'You are very considerate Miss. Inoue, to feel compassion for both the deceiver and the deceived, you reimburse faith.' He smiled, she blushed. 'My former wife unfortunately met a tragic death upon a sudden illness, and so she was freed from this earth. Despite the painful relationship we shared, her death still holds a painful power over me and I cannot expose her while I still breathe.' Orihime was so shocked by the rapid revelations that she had not room to collect herself until a full five minutes had passed.

'But sir, how can Mr. Kurosaki be involved in your disownment from Stanwick?'

'Miss. Inoue, it pains me to inform you that Mr. Kurosaki sought a retaliation against me. For what reason, I know not. However the stratagem he created convinced Lady Yoruichi of whatever framed felony I had supposedly committed. But it is no matter of importance as I have a sufficiently modest living… enough to marry upon.'

Upon returning to Livingston, Orihime set about to consult her sister Tatsuki of the discussion she had had with Mr. Aizen. Tatsuki was as astonished as she had been and was charged with fresh ammunition which fuelled her endless anger against the vile Kurosaki. Orihime too had fresh reason to dislike the proud man but she found herself dulled by her shock and occluded senses; a result from her hypnotic meeting with the new gentleman in the neighbourhood.

**Dessa's Note: Mwahahaha Aizen enters the scene! I'm sorry it wasn't much of a surprise but I hope what he had to say was.**

**Slippery Brick: No worries! As long as you read the chapters and more importantly enjoy the fic then I'm happy :P thank you for thanking me.**

**Hibari08: As always! It's a great pleasure to see your reviews. I'm starting to get annoyed of Asano myself and I have to write him! I don't think I could make Orihime throw a bowl of soup at him, maybe I'll get Tatsuki to do more slap stick comedy.**

**Chuchootrain: did this one soothe your anticipation? Thank you for reviewing! I love getting reviews, it makes me clap my hands in excitement.**

**WestAnimeBrigade: I expect you to start talking the truth about how crap this all is and how it's only some cheap imitation of the genius that is Austin, don't worry I'll try not to cry.**

**SeeSell: I invented the eat and run strategy. It's very effective, I've even used it against a very keigo-ish character. I couldn't make Byakuya a Catherine! For one thing he doesn't even talk much. And he's not as condescendingly fickle as lady Catherine. But I'm glad I get one over on you seeing as your on track to equating my own plot to your suspicions. Grimmjaw as a housekeeper? Impossible! Grimmjaw as a clergyman and we're talking. I myself am striving to put him in the plot somewhere but he's so manic for the setting, I'm pushing the 19****th**** century boundaries just writing Keigo. But I promise that I will put Grimmjaw in there somewhere, even if I have to make him wear a housekeeper uniform. I tried to make Aizen sexy, do you approve of my interpretation of him? I'm not very good at writing sexy people, it's due to my lack of meeting any (I go to geekville university). Me with superior talent and pigs fly. Prefrontal cortex, Phineas Cage and disinhibition syndrome are awesome! Did you hear of the TMS study that found the visual cortex active in blind patients who read Braille! I think it was either TMS or PET scanning, I can't remember. My personal baby is the posterior parietal lobe dealing with attention, Hemilateral neglect took me a while to get my head around. **

**Crystal Dawn: thank you for the review, it really is appreciated! Well, Rukia might come into the plot, I don't wanna give anything away because everyone seems determined to sketch the story before I write it. As for her being a member of the kurosaki family, well, that's unlikely. I'm sorry to disappoint you b****ut I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Llyza: I was worried that I'd have twisted the characters slightly, but thank you for your approval of my fic :D it makes me very very happy. You weren't the only one who guessed right on who Wickham would be, but I pat you on the back for sparing the time to ponder over it. I've already set my Catherine as Shiba Kuukaku so I can't use Unohana for the role anymore unfortunately, plus I think she's a little too polite for the role, but further suggestions are welcome. I'm very flattered you wrote your longest review for my fic and I hope my updates please you enough to write another! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dessa's Note: Life has taken a muddled up note at the moment. I am currently reading 20****th**** Century Boys by Naoki Urasawa, and Crime and Punishment, and.. shamefully.. began reading Breaking Dawn by Meyer, I feel like such an illiterate reading it. It's utter rubbish, and I whine about it, and gossip about how bad it all is, but the damn storyline is addictive, and like I fool, I put down Crime and Punishment… temporarily. I have a couple of ideas for new fics and they should be coming soon, both will be one shots so no waiting necessary.**

**Disclaimer: applied. **

Chapter 9

Nothing else but Brockledale Hall was the centre topic of conversation for the country neighbourhood. The ball being but weeks away meant for a highly excitable community, however this combined excitement was only of an atomic size in comparison to Mrs. Matsumoto's expansive enthusiasm. She bought impressive hair accessories, luxuriant gowns and even modified her carriage, all in her feverish preparation. Her discouraging exuberance was displayed in full measure at a visit to the Kotestu ladies, accompanied by her four charges and the undesired Mr. Asano, whose oddities were vividly heightened in the contrast shone by the captivating essence of Mr. Aizen.

Aizen once again obliged Orihime in conversation, but the picturesque niche they made was intermittently interrupted by the substantially less dashing gentleman. By a clever scheme did Mr. Aizen persuade Mr. Asano to remove himself from their company, allowing himself to rejoice and enjoy his prize.

'Miss. Inoue, may you sooth my curiosity as to why you own the more colourful but exceedingly more intriguing hair species of your sisters? It makes for very interesting genetics'

'Oh!' she blushed, 'I was born with this colour, it is different to my sisters as do not own the honour of biological relation to my siblings, however I am flattered to thing we never required such a bond to call ourselves sisters. Mrs. Matsumoto certainly never had such scruples in adopting us as her children.'

'I see' replied the gentleman. Orihime was uncertain as to her deciphering a difference in expression traversing his eyes. She only doubting herself for it had taken place in half a moment, being replaced by his usual focused gaze. She wished to ease her tugging discomfort by engaging her companion in conversation, she began on the first topic to appear in her mind.

'Though it must be a topic of certain pain, do you mind if I ask certain questions pertaining to Mr. Kurosaki's character?'

'Of course, but what could be your motive?'

'I wish to enable myself and understanding how such a character could reach friends of such good persons'

'He is a very intelligent character, enough to be liked by those if importance and uncared for by those who cannot touch him.'

She pondered this, and guided by her curiosity asked 'I have heard he has two sisters, have you been acquainted with them?'

'I have had a very short lived honour of meeting his sisters. Both are very vividly diverse, for one has almost childish charms while the other could play a more dangerous role in society.'

'What do you mean sir?'

'The mother was very proud to have been blessed with two daughters, one very fiery in character and mind, while the other very quiet and proud at certain times. The former has displeased many by her quick unchecked tongue, whilst the latter sometimes says nothing at all. It is therefore the general opinion that both girls own a certain Kurosaki flair for incivility.'

Orihime could manage nothing in reply. She was deep in thought and intrigue, wanting to meet the girls herself despite the unfavourable view they made. No sooner had she initiated formulating a response did the next immediate action of the evening fully rob her of mental abilities. Mr. Asano had precariously balanced himself upon a chair a glass of wine in his hand, and dreadfully opened his mouth to begin talking to the shocked audience below him.

'Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to make an exceedingly important announcement! I have taken it upon myself to grace your beautiful community in a soon to be desirable event. This most waited for event involves one of your neighbourhood's pretty ladies. She is a very dear person to me, she has stolen my heart. Stolen! Her fine fingers have removed it from this beautifully sculptured chest of mine, almost from the first moment of my eyes resting upon her-' he paused and corrected himself '-hers!' Orihime could feel her blood pooling to her feet, approaching a faint. She prayed he would stop, but, he did not. 'Oh dearest Orihime' now she prayed she would faint, 'You have been the light of my extremely wonderful life, it could not be dull for I always knew I would take you- I mean I will rescue you from this ghastly prison of yours and-' Orihime glanced around in panic, every eye was upon her. She silently pleaded with her mother who looked both amused and hopeful. Orihime reflexively looked towards Tatsuki who understood her unspoken request. '-Orihime, my darling, please! I urge you! Understand the violence of my affections!'

'Please, Mr. Asano, you have said enough'

'I cannot! I cannot stop! My love for you is never ending! It spans the oceans and conquers lands! Like the battle of Hastings! Of course I could never love you as much as mother.' He suddenly went uncharacteristically quiet, which was much appreciated by Orihime, but she openly cringed when a loud weeping sound reached her ears, 'I loved my mother dearly! Dearly! Oh... How I miss her, she was a very tender woman though always militantly strict...'

Something had to be done. Mr. Asano had reduced every ounce of respect her family owned to bare dust. 'Mr. Asano! Please-'

'Die.' finished Tatsuki, she subsequently roughly pulled Asano's wrist, who fell to the floor and lay still. He had fallen asleep.

The Livingstone ladies hastily removed themselves from the Kotestu household, the daughters making profuse apologies whilst the mother formed extended plans. Miss. Arisawa explicitly enjoyed her duty of dragging Mr. Asano back to the family carriage. Once outside Mr. Aizen suddenly appeared and insisted on escorting the ladies back to their residence; due to the night being a new moon. At the moment of consent, the sudden appearance of a tall, hairless gentleman with fiery eyes smeared with a red substance, shocked them all. His menacing stature frightened all but one as he approached the still carriage, the ominous glare of his eyes drummed the atmosphere.

'You there!' He exclaimed. Half the crowd of the street had turned to stare. 'Aizen you Blackguard!'

'What on earth?' said Mr. Aizen, who was interrupted from handing Miss. Inoue into the carriage. 'Good God man, who are you to shout so obscenely?'

'Don't act so deceivingly, you know very well who I am! How dare you show yourself within 50 miles of Ichigo!' This caught Orihime's attention, and she wondered how this man dressed in ordinary clothes could be aquainted with Kurosaki, but perhaps she was mistaken.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, you must be mistaken'

'The devil I am! You are Aizen of Romford and well known too.'

'Who are you to use such language, especially in front of ladies'

'I'm the man who the Devil's mother warned her son about!'

'I will not tolerate any nonsense, be gone and halt this abominable behaviour' But the strange man made no pretence of leaving Mr. Aizen and continued to parade insults on him. Miss. Inoue was very disconcerted and felt an acute need to leave the confrontation. Her sister noticed this and stepped out of the carriage.

'You! Bald man!' began the young lady.

'I am not bald' he retorted in dangerous anger.

She surveyed his smooth head shining in the lamp light. 'Evidently.' But focused on the more pressing need for escape 'What is your name?' said Tatsuki in a commandeering tone. The bald gentleman was taken aback by the sternness of the lady's features and automatically replied.

'Lieutenant Madarame'

'Do you have business with us?'

'No'

'Then can you leave?'

'Not until after this gentleman is hanged'

'Then hang him' and with that, Miss. Arisawa took her sister's hand away from the elder gentleman and entered the carriage,

'Will all be well?' asked Orihime quickly to Mr. Aizen.

'It is no matter of concern' replied he calmly.

Miss. Arisawa turned gave a final speech to the lieutenant 'If you dare make my family uncomfortable again or incur my own displeasure I shall personally see to it that you no longer be able-bodied.' And without another word they were on their way. Madarame temporarily forgot about his grudge, by the time he recovered his prey had left.

**Dessa's Note: Dum Dum DUUUU!! Madamarame enters the scene, a little rudely, but thats Madarame. A bit different to usual right? It was fun writing Keigo this time too.**

**Hibari08: I'm always waiting for your review :D I hope My Mr. Aizen is a good wickham, they are indeed both good at fooling people, there are unfortunately many of those types in the real world too.**

**Slipperybrick: Me? Talent? *goes into hyperactive clapping mode***

**See Sell: I'm glad (very glad) you think my Wickham is sexy, discussing my encounters with any such people will only embarrass me so I'll stop here. Nice guess, it made me think 'I shouldhave thought of that' but nope, you're kinda close… but I've learnt it's dangerous to give you hints so I'll stop here to. I know I said I'll put Grimmjaw in there, but I had to put Madarame in first… he's just too awesomely mad in my eyes. There are no more clergyman except Collins, Austin's father was a clergyman and I'm surprised she makes so much fun of them in her books. Good luck with the exams, all I know about seizures is that they are actually a good outlet for excess excitability of the neurons, and that enables the neurons to survive, you'll have to teach me more. When you meant 'B' did you mean the blood or the Barrier? You're idea of sexy is probably better than mine btw (I laughed a lot at your note). Hope you liked this update :D I always appreciate you reading them.**

**Alatarial Elf: Thank you for the complements, though I think I'm very far from Austin's level. Rukia hasn't turned up, yet. I don't think I could put Hitsugaya in here… I just can't think what to put him as, but if you suggest something I'll try to comply.  
**

**WestanimeBrigade: sorry it was confusing, was this chapter any better? You MUST read Pride and Prejudice! It a ritual every woman must do! if not.. then... then you wouldn't have read Pride and Prejudice.. and then I'll go into mental lockdown at the sheer loss!**

**alice hattercandy: Omg I feel like the Queen has graced my pathetic fic to smile down at me encouragingly. I'm a big fan, though I might not seem it, I am. Thank you for the interpretations. I think I'm able to spell the dude's name it's Dostoevsky I think (I cheated: actually MS Word has it in its dictionary!) Good guess on Aizen *thumbs up geek style***


	10. Chapter 10

**Dessa's Note: It's done! We've reached the Chapter 10 mark! YAY! Sorry this took a little longer than normal. I'm very excited this chapter is out and hope you enjoy it! I finished reading 'breaking dawn' and all I can say is that it reached the full extent of my disapproval.**

Chapter 10

As a result of Mr. Asano's intoxicated efforts, it was widely accepted knowledge to all but the bride that Miss. Inoue was now engaged to be married. Miss. Inoue was later made shockingly conscious of the false fact when her friend Kyone Kotetsu came to visit her three days later, congratulating her warmly. Her friend's subsequent sadness at the now corrected news was of a very prominent nature.

Despite having proven the grave differences in the local report to her friend, the remaining community was still ardent to believe a wedding was shortly arriving. These acquaintances were only too happy to congratulate the young lady, whilst truly celebrating the relief that she no longer held power to snatch one of the Brockledale party away from their grasps. Orihime in vain tried to distinguish the fire of their beliefs, which were only stubbornly growing, even at the Brockledale Ball, all continued to wish her the greatest felicity.

The crude exultation of these felicitous remarks wafted strongly over to Mr. Kurosaki, not being able to deflect his attention to any other object but to Miss. Inoue's vivacious presence. He observed with amusement as she was forced to acquiesce to the very eager Mr. Asano as a dance partner. The attorney committed so many mistakes during his performance that Miss. Inoue couldn't help but sympathise, this kind feeling split itself into mortification and regret as she regarded the audiences' looks and correctly interpreted them as only a confirmation of the alleged engagement.

'Are you absolutely certain you are not engaged to be married Orihime?' asked Kyone after observing her friend dance.

'If there had been a proposal, I would have known about it, I assure you'

'Such a pity, really' replied her friend in genuine sorrow.

'I'd rather like to believe myself blessed'

'Mr. Asano, is not so intolerable' Kyone began, but hesitated to continue when she caught him trying to sing along to some of the music being played. 'What I mean to say is, that he would not make such a terrible husband'

'Then maybe you are the preferable wife' Kyone was about to retort when the sudden sight of Mr. Kurosaki standing right next to her made her automatically silent. The gentleman, made a remarkably hasty but firm request to dance with her friend that Miss. Inoue had no time to collect her thoughts and accepted on instinct of civility. Mr. Kurosaki then nodded to her and her friend and left until the next two dances were to start.

Miss. Kotestu was the first to recover, 'How surprising!'

'Oh dear what have I done?'

'There is no need for disappointment Orihime'

'Why would he ask to dance when he only dances with Miss. Ishida?'

'Maybe he has taken a new opinion of you'

'Hardly, I should sooner be called Mrs. Asano before he should find yet another flaw in me'

'You could assume he likes you' at this, Miss. Inoue burst into laughter and replied that no such notion was a possibility. 'Maybe you ought to not dissuade him; he is probably 30 times more a man than your relation'

'Do you mean to say I should encourage him?

'Yes'

'Impossible' but no sooner was she about to shake her head in disbelief that the very gentleman approached her a second time to walk her to the dance.

All was silent, Mr. Kurosaki made no sound, not even to offer his arm and so, Orihime did not encourage him to speak. But the dance had started and quite some time had passed, they moved in order with the other couples, but were a salient oddity by their lack of speech. It was the first time Orihime had been within such a proximity to the gentleman and was startled to find that he locked his gaze on her and no one else. She was no w made very uncomfortable by his continuous scrutiny. Her discomfort heightened when she noticed that all the other dancers were just as shocked to see Mr. Kurosaki dance as she was, but she did not trouble herself to fancy herself lucky like her audience did. At length the silent man did eventually speak.

'There has been considerable talk of your engagement Miss. Inoue, you have my congratulations' said he in a very strained voice.

'Oh! No that is just general chatter, I hope you will believe me when I say you are mistaken, please tell your informant they are too' Orihime was shocked to observe his eyes widen in surprise then relax, as though relieved, but then he was stern again almost instantly.

'Do you mind my asking how such a topic of conversation was conceived?' Orihime blushed in embarrassment at her memory.

'Our guest was a little… inebriated as we dined with my friend Miss. Kyone, unfortunately there were a large number of our acquaintances who made their own conclusions of his behaviour'.

'I see' he replied, and they sank in silence once again. Having now tasted the possibilities of conversation, Orihime found the silence even more awkward and struggled to restart one.

'How do you find the country?'

'Very well'

'I see' and the conversation finished, 'Do you intend to accompany Mr. Ishida on his trip to town?'

'Yes'

'When do you leave?'

'Next week if all arrangements are met'

'I see' and that was all. Orihime now left the struggle of finding an exchange to the gentleman, who seemed very content at saying nothing and continued to gaze at her. At one point Orihime flattered herself courageous by meeting his gaze but it was to last only a few moments as the strength of his stare overwhelmed her. At length Orihime was surprised to be addressed by Mr. Kurosaki.

'Mr. Asano seems a joyful man; he would do well to marry a woman who could calm his excess enthusiasm'

'I suppose, but I think it remains Mr. Asano's decision who he wishes to marry'

'Yes, but you should not be that bride' Orihime was astonished.

'Whatever may be the case I hope Mr. Asano is happy in his future' to this Mr. Kurosaki made no answer. The dance had finished but the couple were suddenly approached by Mrs. Matsumoto who wished to say something to her daughter but was too impatient to request a private setting.

'My dear Orihime, have you not noticed Mr. Ishida's attentions? He has refused the approaches of every lady and has even insulted some!'

'My sister must be very happy to hold all his presence' replied Orihime, genuinely happy for the first time that evening.

'You must know what this means!' her mother's eyes glazed with a vision only she could see 'They will soon be married! I know Mr. Ishida cannot prevent a proposal for any longer, we shall all dance at the wedding!' Orihime considered it futile to try and compose the elder lady's excitement.

Mr. Kurosaki thanked her for the dance economically and left to stand with his friend, but Orhime was surprised to find a third gentleman stand with him. It was the same hairless gentleman her family had encountered at their departure from the Kotetsu estate.

'Tatsuki!' called Orihime when she found her sister 'That gentleman over there is he not Mr. Madarame, is he not the same person we faced with Mr. Aizen'

After surveying in her pointed direction she replied 'Yes I suppose he is, why should that matter to us?'

'Then it should verify that he is acquainted with Mr. Kurosaki'

'I wonder what his connection is with Mr. Aizen'

'It is intriguing. Actually, do you know where he is? I was hoping to have a dance with him'

'I suppose he would not want to approach the hosts, considering their delicate situation'

'It's a pity' replied her sister but Orihime was more that dissatisfied.

The evening had ended without much amusement to Orihime, the young ladies predicted their mother to deplete all excitement at the ball, but she had held a reserve for the coach trip home. She spoke of nothing but wedding plans. Mrs. Matsumoto had troubled herself to congratulate Miss. Arisawa for being asked to dance by the bold gentleman. Tatuski did not look troubled, nor did she seem to care for any of the features the ball had delivered.

The Livingstone ladies were fatigued from the evening and gladly retired for the night. It was with a certain degree of alarm that they found a frantic knocking on their door. The young maid, dressed in her nightgown and shawl hesitantly opened it and was shocked to find a very small lady with shoulder length dark hair and deep purple eyes. Mrs. Matsumoto came to discern what the matter was and was also shocked to find the much exerted lady dressed in rags and stained with dirt, but more surprisingly… with child.

**Dessa's Note: Shock horror! Rukia enters the scene! PREGNANT! And what's going on with Madarame? What's that all about? I'm soo sooo pleased I reached the 50 mark! I'm very very flattered by all your comments, you really are the only reason I continue writing. **

**See Sell: It's absolutely brilliant to hear from you, I enjoy your reviews very much :D Good luck with the exams, I'm sorta guessing which uni you go to as I also know somebody who's got exams soon. But I don't wanna say it out loud to respect your anonymity. Keigo's speech made you speechles… that's funny cus I was just making it up as I go. I had to put madarame in there cus I'm a very big fan of his! I'm happy you've stopped trying to figure out the plot.. I was worried you were going to unravel it all. Good luck with everything :D**

**Hibari08: Aren't I sly? :P I dunno about a keigo and a decleration of love.. It was unintentional. You'll get to learn more about Aizen in time.**

**Slipperbrick: Thanks for sticking with this fic, I hope your pleased with this update.**

**Snowfur10: I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING MY FIC!!! Make sure you read P+P soon, it's the best novel out there, I don't care what people say about lord of the rings, P+P beats it by a mile.**

**Altarial Elf: Maybe I'll put hitsuguya in there after all.**

**Chuchootrain: I'm glad you noticed the 'I am not bald' line, it's my favourite out of all the bleach series, next to when hitsugaya lost it when he was drawn as a primary school boy. **

**Mmk15: It's nice to have you on board! Thank you for your compliments on my language, I honestly don't see what you mean considering my last chapter had so many typos…**

**Zodious: when I read your review I knew then that I had loeft out ichihime interaction for too long, did this chapter get a good mark for ichihime-ness? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dessa's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, but it's slightly longer than normal, so I hope it will be good enough. **

**Disclaimer: applied**

**This is for See Sell because I know she's been dying to find out what Rukia's role is. But she might be even more annoyed with me after this chapter. **

Chapter 11

After the events of the Brockledale Ball, both disappointing and tiresome as considered by a few of the young Livingstone ladies, a deep slumber was most desirably sought after. Once rest at Livingstone had been found, the sudden loud noises and startled cries which filled the house reflected its panic. Orihime, both disorientated and confused from her jolted sleep, made her way down to the entrance of the estate. What awaited her caused her to stand in shock, her senses focused at nothing but the pitiful sight afore her.

A young, slight, very small lady heavily burdened by her overgrown abdomen, further strained herself by kneeling in front of her mistress.

'Mrs. Matsumoto, I have heard only the greatest praise of your generosity, kindness and goodness of character. I have travelled a torturing distance to beg, plead and implore your mercy! I understand that favours pleaded for by a person such as myself are rendered loathsome to oblige. Despite this, I plead with every ounce of desperation; please take my child once I have introduced him to this beautiful and grotesque world!' The young woman then fell from her position, sobbing almost hysterically, but in silent submission.

Before another word was said, Orihime rushed over to the gestating woman and guided her to her blistered feet. It was then that Orihime noticed a second individual standing on the exhausted woman's right side. He was a very young person just about the age of 13 with shockingly white hair and a world green eyes whose expression displayed a conjugation of discomfort and worry. It was some moments after Mrs. Matsumoto had recovered from her shock that she felt herself composed enough to reply.

'You truly make me bleed compassion, but a new child without his mother is doomed to an early demise, I am sure he would not wish for separation from the one who carries him' The lady's voice was broken, on the very edge of control.

'My Lady, I would not burden you with this new precious life if I did not predict the imminent expiration of my own. I have journeyed beyond my means or ability, all for the relieving knowledge that your house is a fort of safety for this child, due to breathe its first breath in only some hours. I beseech you Mrs. Matsumoto to grant the last wish of a wretched woman and soothe this suffering panic for the protection of this child. Allow me to be forever grateful in death.' Her words were clear and strong through the tirade of tears she poured out but feebly, fatigued beyond human capacity.

Mrs. Matsumoto stood staring at the young woman, lost in the grief and desperation of the purple majestic eyes studded in a dirt stained face. 'What is your name, my dear?'

'Rukia...'

'And your surname'

'Just the name Rukia is all I own ma'am'

Mrs. Matsumoto was silent another moment, and was jolted again when the feeble woman moaned in pain, 'Very well Miss. Rukia, I promise to care for you and your family until you break away from us happy and stable' the elder lady then lost no time in preparing a room for the burdened woman. The white haired boy, whose name was later discovered to be Toshiro Hitsugaya, resolutely stood beside Miss. Rukia, trying to aid her in any way possible. Orihime, under the rule of her guardian, ordered Miss. Arisawa and her other sisters to prevent Mr. Asano from leaving his room at all costs as the risk of his knowing the current events were too great to the secrecy that must be secured. Miss. Inoue was also charged in aiding her custodian in delivering the neonate, she was rushed and exerted, but after three gruelling and pained hours, a girl cried her first sound, declaring herself alive, well and existing.

The mother was too fatigued, exhausted and depleted of any energy she might have had at entering the house. However, she fought for consciousness as she lifted her head, gazed at her daughter and said 'Her name will be Murasaki'. Her head fell back into an unresponsive state.

After she was fed in her sleep, Miss. Rukia gained some colour into her sunken undernourished skin, putting Mrs. Matsumoto more at ease.

'What a remarkable night that was, I suggest we sleep so that we may not all fall to our feet during the day, the babe will sleep for a while now' the elder remarked, evidently brightening at the mention of the new child.

'Ma'am, will the mother really pass away from this life? And what of the father, it would seem such a shame for him not to see his new daughter'

Her mother smiled sadly 'Fortunately, with plenty of meals and much needed rest, she may live much longer than she expected. Unfortunately, I came to discern from her language that a known father is impossible, even if he is known he must be very callous indeed to impregnate an unmarried woman.'

'N-no father? She has no husband? Are you sure?'

'She had bare fingers my dear, the poor thing must have suffered greatly. I doubt the boy next to her is anything but a helper of some sort. Her language and tone of voice reflects a well guided education, but how she ended in rags astounds me to no end. It would be interesting to learn more facts about this new situation, but will have to wait when we have started our day.'

The next morning, Orihime noticed Mr. Asano behaving even more exclusively towards herself. Driven by an urgent need to avoid the gentleman at all costs, Orihime utilised the secret mother as reason to urge her sisters to effectively get rid of their male guest. Tatsuki was the one to be obliged. Orihime was now attending to the breakfast of the newly made mother, her daughter in her arms, rocking instinctively. She began an exchange by enquiring as to the health of mother and child, and was answered favourably.

'She has wonderful purple eyes, don't you agree?' said Rukia.

'Yes, they are wonderful indeed' Orihime hesitated, 'Miss... Miss. Rukia, if you would allow me to be so bold, may I ask where you come from?'

'I have spent a few years in London, any other home I have willed to forget. I am sorry to answer with so little.' Her tone was slightly brittle.

'London! But that is some considerable distance, you must have travelled with significant determination to have reached your destination'

'Only resolution ma'am'

'Oh please, call me Orihime'

'I-I'm afraid I would not be comfortable calling you so informally'

'Please Miss. Rukia?'

'As you wish, Miss. Orihime.' she smiled slightly.

'Would you oblige me by answering a second question?'

'Anything Miss. Orihime'

'Would it be too much trouble to inform us of the name of the father for us to contact? I am sure the additional support would be highly in your favour.'

Miss. Rukia scowled and looked away 'He is a nobody, like myself, a nobody and I do not know him nor wish to... It pains me to say I have no husband to lay on for support.'

Orihime was confused 'I do not understand, if you have no husband and do not know the father, then how did you acquire a child?'

The dark haired mother now smiled sadly again 'I never thought I would say this to anyone, but that is something a refined, pure, elegant young lady such as yourself ought not to know about, it taints your beautiful naivety. My only advice, if you think it wise to accept from a person such as myself, is to be very careful whom you marry, the world you see is only which is lit by the sun. I lived in the night, where darkness and guilty deeds infest like a frothing disease.'

'I hardly think naivety a virtue, it prevents me from knowledge I could otherwise utilise to aid myself and others.'

'No Miss. Orihime, It allows you to breathe freely and guiltless.'

Later that day after the ladies had had their luncheon, Orihime sought the confidence of her sister Nemu as she considered it wise to take advantage of their guest's absence. She enquired after any information Nemu might have obtained from Mr. Ishida regarding the enigmatic acquaintance between Lieutenant Madarame and Mr. Kurosaki.

'He did not know particulars, However he did inform me that the Lieutenant was a respectable man of the Navy and a long term acquaintance of Mr. Abarai'

'And what of his association with Mr. Kurosaki?'

'I have no details on that matter, however, it was assumed the Lieutenant introduced to Mr. Kurosaki by Mr. Abarai'

'When did this begin do you know?'

'No, but I assume by Mr. Ishida's conversation that he is an intimate friend of the two gentleman, and so must have been known for some years at least.'

'Curious, perhaps he is also involved in the incident with the late Mrs. Aizen'

'I cannot believe Mr. Kurosaki so evil as to make a married woman his mistress, and under the husband's nose of all things!'

'I share your difficulty here, but I am more inclined to believe Mr. Aizen the victim, his wife did not do right in any way and we have no good opinion of Mr. Kurosaki to defend him in this stance, I can assume he guided the mischief well.'

'Perhaps, but I would like to warn you Orihime, not to involve yourself with the intimacies of others. It is not our place to.'

The listener smiled 'No need for anxiety dear Nemu, the situation simply appeals to my problem solving nature, it would probably have become my profession had it been permissible.'

Nemu smiled in return 'I am absolutely certain you would have occupied five professions if you could.'

'But never mind me and impossible vocations, what of Brockledale? Is Lieutenant Madarame to stay at Mr. Ishida's Manor?'

'I recall Mr. Ishida mentioning his stay,'

there was silence for a moment and Orihime began again: 'Miss. Ishida must be quite occupied to act host to Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Abarai and the Lieutenant, how she must find it tiresome.'

'I think not, she favours the former gentleman.'

'Well… I hope she succeeds, though to own a husband such as Mr. Kurosaki is rather undeserving of any lady' finished Orihime.

A sudden cry from their mother indicated Nemu was needed, she therefore unwillingly deserted her sister. This manoeuvre resulted in Orihime's decision to tend to the new mother. She entered the room to be met with widened violet eyes of shock, panic and rapidly proliferating anxiety. Orihime, alarmed by such a face immediately ran to her side and inquired after her health and the baby's, Miss. Rukia simply stared in horror at her and it was a few minutes before she was recovered enough to speak.

'Is it true? That Mrs. Aizen has passed away?'

Orihime was taken aback by the sudden question 'Yes, Mr. Aizen told me himself'

'Are you much acquainted with the man?'

'I have known him for little over a month, Miss. Rukia. Are you well miss Rukia? You look very ill!'

'I am only surprised it is nothing to be alarmed about, can I assume you met Aizen locally, or during any travels?'

'It was all within the comfort of little distance I assure you' Orihime paused then asked 'Are you acquainted with the gentleman yourself?'

'How did the lady pass away?'

'I do not know, the only details I own are that she was involved intimately with Mr. Kurosaki.'

'And Mr. Kurosaki now lives happily?' she asked, her voice toneless.

'He now lives with his friends at Brockledale Hall, are you acquainted Mr. Kurosaki, Miss. Rukia?'

'A-and Lieutenant Madarame, did you say? Is currently in this country?'

'Yes'

'Then _he _must be there and he..._ he_ must be here...' whispered the weakened woman, she gazed at nothing for a moment before glancing at her daughter in her arms sleeping peacefully, then turned violently towards Orihime alarming her for a moment before she noticed the pleading look in the mother's eyes.

'Is everything all right Miss. Rukia?'

'Please Miss. Orihime, could you call Toshiro for me, I need him in the greatest haste!'

'Ye-yes Miss. Rukia' Orihime exhaled deeply upon shutting the door behind her and ran to her mother's living-room where Mrs. Matsumoto had kept the white haired boy, asking him to do enormous calculations while braiding his white hair, she had grown very fond of the boy and looked at him with amusement while he stared back in boredom through the looking glass. Orihime replayed Rukia's wish for the boy and Toshiro gladly left the elder.

Orihime thought it unwise to inform her mother of every particular of her strange conversation with Miss. Rukia, but did mention her worry and the alarmed state she was in. Mrs. Matsumoto listened with uncharacteristic gravity, but then waved away the worry when she noticed that nothing ill had befallen the child.

The rest of the day Orihime scrutinized the new mother, she noticed little difference in any behaviour or action, but remained anxious for she felt a strong sense of foreboding that no rationalisation could conquer.

That night Orihime was inhibited from sleep as her mind was too actively apprehensive, she shook slightly when she heard muffled sounds carrying themselves up the staircase. She grabbed a shawl and ran down to the ground floor, where she saw Miss. Rukia dressed in her new plain gown and her old ragged coat, Toshiro was by her side but frowning.

'Miss. Rukia? What could this hour of the night offer you to leave my mother's house?'

'Only the most imperative danger there is to my child'

'Then wouldn't a mother's arms be the greatest protection possible? There is no need for your leave'

'I am the danger Miss. Orihime' replied Rukia in a shaking voice, then she gazed at an envelope laid innocently on the hallway's desk. She approached the taller lady until she was directly beneath her 'Miss. Orihime, nothing is more important at this moment than the false knowledge that I was never hear, or in existence. It was a mistake to allow you my name, and I beg of you for the sake of my daughter to please never let that same name leave you lips to a single soul who does not live between these walls. Especially to Aizen.'

'Why Mr. Aizen?'

Miss. Rukia glared unintentionally at Orihime 'I would rather not state the reason, but I only warn you to beware of him.'

'I would not dare oppose such a entreating request, but reconsider! Do you really believe abandoning your only child will remove this danger you speak so vehemently of?'

Miss. Rukia stared at Orihime with pain doused eyes, 'The greater pain from leaving my child is seeing her in the hands of danger, that danger is I, and as mother must do my duty to protect. I beg of you not to speak anymore against my decision, it is for the best. I have written a letter explaining as much as I can without further eliciting danger. I only ask for your silence and your affection for Murasaki' both ladies were silent.

Orihime nodded in defeat and after her hands were suddenly kissed by the shorter woman, Miss. Rukia was gone.

The next day, the Brockledale party had vacated the manor.

**Dessa's Note: so there is was tell m your opinions please :D, I'm in a hurry to get this posted up so I'm gonna have to give you a brief belated thank you to all my reviewers: Thank you very much Slipperybrick, Hiari08, See Sell, Llyza, Zodius, Snowfur, mmk15 and Blitch. Love you all!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dessa's Note: Omg I was so happy last chapter, thank you all for reading and favouritising and alerting this story :D You have made this humble writer joyful. **

**Disclaimer: I secretly am Kubo, not some neuroscience geek from the UK… honest. **

**Dedication: My sister for being the insistent, paranoid, baby-faced, lovable child she will always be.**

Chapter 12

_Mrs. Matsumoto,_

_From one lost mother to another, allow me the flattery of declaring how golden your hospitality has been. I further tread on your kindness and leave the burden of my babe at your feet. I knocked on your door with such a design but did not see myself imparting alive. Thank you, truly do I understand the essence of gratitude. _

_All myself is indebted to you, but I must betray the fountain of gratitude I feel by escaping the presence of one man and the sight of another. I beg of your forgiveness but I cannot reveal too much for your safety and my child's. _

_I have never felt such an acute pain in my entire life as I did in tearing myself from her. Please do not think too ill of me, it was done to avoid a despicable man. I will not volunteer his name as I have learnt he is currently within your social circle and further knowledge might arouse his suspicion. To avoid all confrontation, secrecy of Murasaki's and my very existence is the best possible solution, I implore you desperately to exercise it. _

_In haste must I leave, thank you, forgive me and God bless you._

_Rukia. _

Nemu laid down the letter she finished reading with an emotion loaded voice and turned to look at her mother from across the breakfast table. Mrs. Matsumoto was heavily grieved. The sudden disappearance of Miss. Rukia had caused all but Orihime an uproar in the early hours of the morning. The child was crying at the loss of her mother's scent and quickly grew agitated.

'This is some shocking news' began Mrs. Matsumoto, 'I am pained to hear of her anxiety'

'Could we not search for her?' asked Momo hesitantly.

'I'm afraid not. It would be disregarding Miss. Rukia's final wish,'

'But what do you plan for the babe? She is obviously not comfortable without her mother,' argued Miss. Arisawa.

'She stays here, there's no doubt about that, but keeping a child a secret will not be effortless in the least, or inconvenient. She will have to be looked after by others soon.'

'Perhaps a wet nurse may help ma'am?' began Orihime.

'Yes, that may help indeed, but my acute worry is why the immediate rush and secrecy.'

Orihime hesitated, not knowing if her knowledge was forbidden to the other ears. She doubted, glanced at her mother and was silent. She struggled while listening to the retained letter but formed the resolution to say all that she thought important to the present situation. Her mother was slightly alarmed at hearing of the late night encounter with Miss. Rukia, but listened intently after a few outbursts of surprise. Orihime disclosed without too much detail of Miss. Rukia's fervent perception of herself as dangerous to the child, and how she was wild to leave as an act of protection. She did not think it wise to inform her mother of Mr. Aizen's mentioning in last night's doorstep conversation and wisely omitted the information whilst secretly deciding to inform Nemu of the occurrence.

'How shocking! Rukia as the danger? Preposterous, what kind of situation allows for a mother being a risk for her child?'

'I am not certain ma'am, but perhaps we should focus on retrieving Miss. Rukia?' replied Orihime, nervous in her tone.

'I too am inclined towards Orihime's thoughts, it cannot be safe for a woman of her condition to be travelling with such little security' added Miss. Arisawa, Momo closely encouraged the argument with her agreement.

They're mother was silently thoughtful and contemplated before speaking again 'I disagree. Miss. Rukia has explicitly spoken of her need to be away for her child's best interest. It would be disrespecting a mother's instinct to forcibly bring her back' this was met with four fervent objections, all expressed simultaneously and only halted when Mr. Asano had entered the room.

All were silent, not wanting the gentleman to discover the causal root of their discussion. He did not sit at the table but remained standing and approached the mother, asking her permission loudly for a private audience with his dearest Orihime.

Five faces flicked in unison to Orihime's flushed worried one. She made a silent hasty prayer for refuge but all hopes were dashed as she saw Mrs. Matsumoto's gleeful face split wildly into an almost evil smile. Her sister's could only offer her sympathetic looks, as though her death warrant were already signed.

'Of course Mr. Asano! Of course! Nothing would please me more! Come Orihime.' Orihime watched, horrified as Mrs. Matsumoto speedily took her numb frame off her seat, gripped her hand with unnecessary force and stalked her towards the empty parlour. The mother felt herself over spilling with maternal happiness and she stoutly ignored all the softly, yet frantically made pleads of opposition made by her daughter.

'Ma'am please, I beg of you do not leave me with him!'

Mrs. Matsumoto waited for Mr. Asano's entry into the room before swiftly turning to face her daughter 'Orihime, I insist you stay here for every single moment and hear Mr. Asano,' the finality in her tone and eyes Orihime dared not oppose. Mrs. Matsumoto then turned and left the parlour.

Orihime, now feeling completely exposed to the hideousness that was Mr. Asano tried to calm her unease by taking a seat. This Mr. Asano interpreted as encouragement due to his previous experiences in this sort of situation resulting in the ladies immediately exiting at the earliest possible convenience.

'Dearest Orihime, your acute intelligence must have informed you by now that I entered this house with the sole purpose of taking a wife. I intended to take a wife due to the advice I was graciously given by my patroness Lady Kuukaku. With the very excellent mouth of hers she said to me these very words "Asano, it is far too dull around here. Get married. Then bring her to me. I would think seeing your future bride quite an amusement indeed". It was quite an honour to be given such permission so early in my employment duration. I regret not having met you earlier my dearest Orihime, I wasted months applying to the heartless feelings of other ladies, deterred from your very elegance and beautiful figure due to a report reaching my ears of your being quite a plain and ugly ogre.' He waved his head in disgust of the thought of any ugly woman.

Orihime chose to inhale and exhale deeply. Never before had she wanted to simply escape to the point of out-running her own shadow. She was usually of a calm temperament but could not help herself in feeling indignant, her usually non-existent vanity was insulted.

'I assure you my dearest Orihime, that you are not ugly at all! You can imagine my relief when I first saw you, only a beautiful and heavenly curvaceous being was what met my eyes. I was all ecstasy at my luck!' had social custom allowed it, Orihime might have struck him. She felt, if possible, even more excruciatingly uncomfortable. Looking for a shawl of some sort to cover herself; she was disappointed to find none and could only turn slightly in her seat in a bid to conceal herself. She shuddered as Mr. Asano stepped closer to her.

'Do not fret my dearest Orihime, all that is left now is for you to be assured of the volcanic force of my affections.' within the blink of an eye her hand was in his and he had kissed it feverishly. She removed it from his grasp as though he were boiling water. 'No need to feel bashful, we shall soon be married and a month is the probable duration that distances me from your bed.'

He had to be stopped.

'M-Mr. Asano, I-I thank you for your… attentions, I doubt not your affection' she truly knew them to be artificial 'but I cannot find it in myself to accept them. I am sorry to cause any grief and hope you will find a bride who can truly appreciate your person, talents and charms.'

He only stared at her in surprise, this was obviously not the reaction he had expected. 'Oh! I understand, you intend to keep in suspense and anticipation so when you do accept my proposal, it shall be all the more sweeter to taste. I know you do not really mean to reject me, your own dark intentions firmly contradict that.' Orihime was horrified.

'I assure you that is not the case. I do not expect to be able to make you happy in marriage and believe several other lades would be more suitable.'

'You are so beautifully charming! To consider the happiness of others before your own! But I guarantee you of the very high expectation I hold of you making me happy, no need to be anxious in that aspect my dear' He then gazed inappropriately at her, she visibly cringed.

Orihime then steeled her nerves and replied simply 'Sir, I refuse to marry you. Nothing will dissuade me from my decision. I am sorry once again for causing any pain, I can only pray for your happiness with another.'

Mr. Asano, looked slightly crest fallen, 'That cannot be, the circumstances are highly in my favour. I am a man of honour, good fortune, high connections and an unimaginable beauty. With your insubstantial fortune the probability of your being offered a proposal of marriage by another is almost non-existent. I entertain solid thoughts of be soon when I will eventually call you my wife'

Miss. Inoue, now thoroughly offended, walked to the door to leave Mr. Asano and his overt words. She was surprised when she could not open the door. After turning the knob several times she discovered through her panic that it was locked, no doubt a consequence of her guardian's scheme. She knocked a few times frantically before Mrs. Matsumoto herself opened the door ferociously with a face full of joy and embraced her tightly.

'Oh my Orihime! Finally! A daughter married! You have made this old lady so proud indeed! But we must discuss lace and gowns and the invitations! Oh what a celebration it will be!'

'Ma'am' began Tatsuki 'Judging by Orihime's facial expression, I would wager she is disinclined to any marriage at present,' Mrs. Matsumoto pulled back, her joy replaced by horror as she received Orihime's countenance.

She was pale and close to tears. 'Orihime, have you accepted Mr. Asano's proposal?'

'No ma'am'

'Are you absolutely certain you will not marry him?'

'Yes Ma'am'

'Are you aware that spinsterhood will throw you into the deepest most hopeless corners of society? A place of nothing but poverty where darkness will engulf you and rob you of all self respect?' Orihime did not entirely understand her mother's meaning but took it to be along the lines of 'a life of darkness' as she had so often uttered before in dramatic fashion. 'Do you understand the necessity of marriage?'

'Y-yes ma'am'

'Very well' Mrs. Matsumoto turned to address Mr. Asano 'From the very beginning, I never liked you. Please evacuate my house or I shall charge Tatsuki to perform it for you.'

One month later, the snow fell thick on the wintry pavements of London. Mr. Kurosaki scrutinized it with his scowl as he stood by a breakfast parlour window.

'It should tease your curiosity Mr. Kurosaki, to know I have news of our lost county of Shropshire' began Miss. Ishida in a sly voice, peeling an orange.

His mind immediately turned to auburn hair, eye lashes that curved as though the underside of a bridge and swirling grey stormy expressive eyes, 'No such news could interest me.'

'Oh I think your opinion will change, when you hear of Mr. Asano's marriage.' Immediately Mr. Kurosaki's countenance altered dramatically.

'To whom?'

'A lady from the county of Shropshire.'

Mr. Kurosaki was now almost desperate for information, 'What the devil is her name?'

'Come now Mr. Kurosaki, it could be of no possible interest to you' Mr. Kurosaki scowled furiously that it actually frightened the lady. 'The report I received held no definite names. However, if we judge by our observations last autumn I can only assume it to be Miss. Inoue. He lavished attention of such as degree to no other, if I remember correctly' she took a sip of her tea nonchalantly, not noticing Mr. Kurosaki's expression.

'Impossible.'

'I think this calls for congratulations, you have now been saved from a most imprudent marriage and a hideous mother-in-law if I do say so myself.'

It could not be! She, so gracious, so exuberant, so beautiful… to be locked into a marriage with such an illiterate man. It would be a waste of excellence. It could not be.

Miss. Ishida took a glance at the gentleman, expecting to see evidence of relief but was angered by the appearance she saw; pain, strife and discord.

**Dessa's Note: done! Thank you all who reviewed me last chapter: Blitch, Llyza, See Sell, mmk15, alice hattercandy, Snowfur10, Chuchootrain, WestAnimeBrigade, Bullet2tm, Melvianna and Goddessofanime2003.**

**Thank you to whoever put my fic on the 'Ichihime five lifetimes- one love' and 'The princess and Protector-Ichihime style' communities. I am very grateful :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dessa's Note: OMG I finally wrote it! On with the show:**

Chapter 13

Mr. Asano was a swollen headed man. He thought far too highly of himself to consider ever being undesired in the least and over dramatised every misfortune that befell him. At being forced to believe the irreversible fact that the object of all his deepest affections had rejected him and his handsome face, Mr. Asano entered a heavy episode of grievous denial.

Mrs. Matsumoto was stern in her decision to evacuate Mr. Asano from the house. The almost hysterical tears which soon followed this declaration and claims of soul inflicted lacerations only accelerated his banishment. The high minded gentleman, was on his return journey by midday, but most graciously halted by the very charming Miss. Kyone Kotetsu who lived within little distance of Livingstone.

She, being so amiable, offered him shelter at her home once Mr. Asano had finished thundering about his victimisation and ill treatment. He was welcomed warmly, though a little distantly by her elder sister, Miss. Isane Kotetsu. Within four and twenty hours of accepting the lady's hospitality Mr. Asano decided he was in love, irrevocably. He chose to prove this all by proposing an offer of marriage to his dearest Kyone the next day, and he did. However he began with professing his inerasable affection for the lady first, he had learnt his mistake from his previous experience indeed. To the mortification of the sister, Miss. Kyone Kotetsu accepted and was due to be married within a month.

Mr. Asano's effervescent enthusiasm was uncontainable but was forced to reign in his wish for informing the neighbourhood by his fiancé. She would notify Livingstone herself as Miss. Kyone Kotetsu felt it her duty; the neighbourhood were all familiar with Mr. Asano's failed proposal and she feared the discord her friend would feel once alerted of the success of the second.

With no other thought in mind, Miss. Kyone arrived at the Livingstone estate the next day, she was warmly greeted and Mrs. Matsumoto expressed her avid gratitude for her father taking in Mr. Asano temporarily as it served a high degree of relief under her own roof. Miss. Kyone replied with her usual civility and asked for a private reception with Miss. Orihime.

Her expression, upon hearing the information, was a little more severe than Miss. Kyone's expectations.

'Engaged to Mr. Asano?' was Orihime's wide eyed response, she grasped at her countenance and strived to appear polite.

Miss. Kotetsu smiled apologetically, 'I understand this must cause you some shock considering the distance between the proposals'

'It has been two days.' Replied Orihime with forced calm, 'you cannot believe his affection… distinct'

'You may be further surprised to hear I had no intention of entering a marriage with a romantic view' Orihime responded with a perplexed face 'With an elderly father and an elder sister more than ten years my senior I think it unlikely she will be graced with a matrimonial fortune. You must understand Orihime that I as her sister could remain as nothing to her but a burden when our father will leave us. It is hence a necessity not a choice' her friend remained shocked and Miss. Kyone decided to resume her rationalisations, more for her own need that her friend's 'Romantic ideals were never really suited to my temperament Orihime. I fear for my sister and will gladly enter into any marriage that could aid her. And so, the engagement is as happy an event as any could boast about entering.'

Orihime remained astonished 'You cannot be serious Kyone!'

Her friend smiled, 'I am afraid so, I only ask for a comfortable home and a stable foundation in which to raise future children' Orihime winced slightly, but discovered her incivility in time and restored her composure.

'Please excuse my discourtesy, Kyone. I wish you every possible happiness and the most fortuitous future'

'I know our opinions differ on this matter. However, please allow me two selfish requests, the first for your blessing, and the second for your visiting our new home in the spring.'

Orihime tried not dwelling on the thought that it was indeed Clampton to be her friend's new home. She smiled at her friend 'A blessing was never required but you have always owned it, as for visiting you, nothing would please me more.'

Orihime had always known that there were differences between herself and Miss. Kyone, but never to this extent. The idea of Mr. Asano as a husband only imitated an unjust punishment of law and Orihime could not fathom how a person of sense, intellect and character could possibly stoop to accepting what could only be the demise of her person. Both ladies knew Mr. Asano's affection to be purely distilled imagination and with his illiterate opinions, nothing good could possibly come from such a marriage! Deciding that her track of thoughts were leading dangerous paths to ill favour her friend, Orihime again pulled for composure and bid her friend and enthusiastic goodbye as she exited Livingstone, hoping that her friend would be able to somehow preserve herself and improve her future husband.

The knowledge of Mr. Asano having proposed marriage to two ladies within the span of two days was not at all concealable from the local community. The consequential perplexity and astonishment the news brought was made most verbally clear; the general opinion being Miss. Inoue having lost a perfectly good chance to a woman with no beauty or fortune at all. And so the latter was envisioned as a very lucky lady indeed.

Mrs Matsumoto was surprisingly more difficult to read, her judgement of the situation conflicted. She was sorrowful for Orihime to have lost her first and unfortunately only probable offer, whilst simultaneously joyous at the escape her daughter had made for her entire family from the dreadful man. Her view on Miss. Kyone was contrastingly decided; she was a foolish, empty headed, young simpleton indeed! Miss. Kotetsu should have waited for her twenty seventh year at least to take such a dramatic course of action, a lady of two and twenty years was far too young to be wasted. Orihime's sisters chose not to speak any opinion of the matter. However, their grief was visible when they all dressed in black evening gowns to dine in.

Talk of Miss. Kotetsu's engagement ended within a few days to be completely swept aside as reports of Mr. Kurosaki's scandal with the late Mrs. Aizen disseminated across Shropshire as pollen did on summer days. The elder ladies glowed with glee at such horrifying news. It was evident Mr. Kurosaki disliked originally, however his character was made undeniably fixed as the most horridly existing man there ever was; the most hateful of his kind! Mr. Aizen was seen as a poor soul, ill used by the evil schemes of Mr. Kurosaki. To take a wedded wife as a mistress was nothing short of unheard of! Then to plot Mr. Aizen's loss of rightfully entailed property from Lady Yoruichi was simply cruelty for mere entertainment. Orihime new not how such news had spread, she inquired after such information from her sisters but found only fidelity to her somewhat ancient requests for secrecy on the matter.

As promised, Miss. Kyone was to be married within a month as Mr. Asano was anxious to present a wife to his patroness. Talk was again replaced that of Mr. Kurosaki's hateful character by the events of the wedding. As hastily as punctuality would allow; Mrs. Asano left with her husband to the house Orihime had originally quit at the age of ten years. Orihime waved her married friend off as the carriage drove past the church, making a prayer for her safety and sanity (she silently begged her friend's pardon). She sighed as the thought of having been saved from adopting the name crossed her troubled mind.

When a week had passed after the Brockledale inhabitants had left for London came, Orihime was not troubled, despite the beginning of worried chatter drifting among the neighbourhood. However, more weeks passed by to bring nothing but the Mr. Ishida's highlighted absence. As Mrs. Asano's marriage marked a full month since Brockledale's emptiness began, Orihime was now exceedingly agitated for her sister. Nemu strived not to expose any signs of her saddened disposition but it phased no-one; each member of Livingstone grew anxious at several degrees. Early on the sixth week of Mr. Ishida's leave, Miss. Kurotsuchi was silently excited to receive a reply from Miss. Ishida to her several letters.

_Dear Miss. Nemu Kurotsuchi,_

_I am all deep regrets at not being able to write you earlier, I must blame it all on being so heavily infused with all the wonderful happenings in London. You must sympathise my tired form as there has been not one evening where I have been free to loiter my own rooms with no occupation to trouble me! _

_Mr. Kurosaki's business in London seems to have been extended and so we intend to remain with him till his matters are settled. I have had the opportunity of meeting his two very elegant sisters! They converse with my brother so joyfully and they match his taste and opinions so well it is a very graceful sight to see. He is quite taken with them and you may have to congratulate me soon enough when the inevitable event of a wedding arises. I hope all is well at Shropshire and Livingstone, please forward my felicitous congratulations to Mrs. Asano and to Mr. Kotetsu for having the comfort of a daughter married._

_Your friend_

_Sakurako Ishida_

The grief was evident in Nemu's eyes; she found herself incapable of reading aloud the second half of the letter and softly pleaded her sister to continue on her behalf. Orihime spoke soft soothing words to her sister, trying to calm Nemu's silently exploding mind. She was pained to see Nemu in such a mute and brittle constitution. Orihime endeavoured to entertain the thought that Mr. Ishida was held in London for some undiscovered logical reason, but she knew he were being withheld from her sister by other arms. By the arrival of the letter; she was certain of it.

The possible engagement of Mr. Ishida to one of the Miss. Kurosakis seemed imprinted on the letter paper rather than an actual possibility; she doubted not the true affection the brother held for her sister. However, the estimation of Mr. Ishida to be so much under the rule of his sister displeased Orihime, was he not his own master? If so, she would have to admit a previously unknown weak dimension to his character. If not, Orihime would be forced to acknowledge that he used his sister ill, to bring hopes to a young lady with a heart full of affectionate capacity and subsequently leave with the unfulfilled promise of a return was simply unacceptable and inexcusable.

The arrival of Mrs. Matsumoto's oldest and most intimate friends Mr. Ukitake and his wife (formerly known as Miss. Unohana fifteen years previously) at Livingstone provided a most needed for distraction to the younger ladies. It soothed Mrs. Matsumoto's livid disappointment at the irretrievable loss of Mr. Ishida's attentions to her daughter and her other daughters were spared from the draining task of entertaining their mother as Mrs. Ukitake performed the task exceedingly well.

The couple arrived with their three children; an opportunity for occupation that Miss. Kurotsuchi and Miss. Orihime were only too happy to be obliged with. The children loved her sister, mused Orihime, but the sadness remained. Mrs. Ukitake noticed the subtle change too and sought to consult Orihime about it at the earliest convenience.

'Orihime dear, please tell me Nemu is not as depressed as her countenance betrays?'

'I am sorry to not be able to correct your assumptions, Mr. Ishida whom I wrote you of, has left for London with unfortunately no appearance of returning'

'But the Brockledale mansion has not been quit entirely,'

'Yes that is true…'

'Which means he may intend to return, perhaps the situation is not as despondent as it seems?'

'Perhaps, however, surely Mr. Ishida would have made some effort to return as his promises indicated? I am most anxious for some misunderstanding in the whole business to arise' Her mother's friend, whom she looked to almost as an aunt, smiled at her.

'If it would help, I could offer her a visit to London and she may stay with us at Earl's Court Road? Perhaps a change in scenery would do well for her spirits?' suggested the elder. Orihime took her hands in hers and thanked her profusely. 'And while we are on the discussion of travels, I wonder if you would enjoy accompanying my husband and I on our planned travels to the Lakes? We should be crossing some remarkably handsome country and it would do me a wonderful pleasure to bring them to your sight' Orihime could only grip her aunt's hands in dire emotion, she had tears brimmed in her eyes and words of gratitude could not surpass her throat. Mrs. Ukitake patted her hands with her available one and smiled at her.

Orihime could not say she was approaching the date for her visit to Clampton with pleasure, as it would relieve many memories she did not wish to bring forth to her mind. However, the almost immediate plans after her Clampton visit were her travels with her Aunt and Uncle. Orihime was an avid admirer of the Lake District and the Peaks, hence it was her wish for time to rush by to bring not only herself enjoyment, but to bring hopeful peace to her sister as well.

**Dessa's Note: hey peeps! I'm so sorry this is so badly late, I've been working on an idea that somehow came to me one morning when I woke up, and that piece shall be my Ichihime Tanabata competition entry. So I have been writing and you WILL (hopefully, fingers crossed with a prayer to God) get a looong oneshot on the 5****th**** of July. **

**Some notes I'd like to mention here: I used Earl's Court Road because it means a lot to me that place, it's not particularly ritzy I think but it's not exactly Gracechurch Street either. Why have I not mentioned anything about Rukia's baby? 1. because I'm too lazy to even remember until now that I should probably write something about that bit of the story, 2. The baby is still meant to be a secret, 3. The baby will probably be sent to one of Matsumoto's orphanages. Why is this chapter not long enough? Because I'm really really really tired and in need of glucose intravenously.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Mmk15, world-of-bleach-2b, Chuchootrain, WestAnimeBrigade, Zodious, Bullet2tm, Vampire-Hime101, Llyza and See Sell.**

**I hope whoever has exams is now free and happy! I hope whoever finishes Uni is also happy and I hope you all out there are happy! (This is what I'm like when I'm tired or food-deprived). **


	14. Chapter 14  Reunion

**Dessa's Note: my shoulders hurt. I'm so sorry this is majorly late. But I had a lot happening, I had to speak at a Comics and Medicine conference this week and I got to meet Brian Fies! (author of Mom's Cancer) and Paul Gravette! (Britain's Comica director) And Phillipa Perry! (author of Couch Fiction) They were soo awesome! Especially Paul Gravette. I will be talking more about the conference on my blog, whenever I get round to writing it. But it will be there if you're interested in my weird twisted life. Anyway, I hope to contribute something towards a medical comic in the future, but for now, brains is my thing.**

**Dedication: Llyza for having drawn me Ichigo and Orihime, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: applied. **

Chapter 14

Livingstone and its owner at present suffered from very ill spirits due to the absence of her two favourite daughters. Miss. Arisawa and Miss. Hinamori exerted themselves to the highest degree in order to sedate their mother, but every attempt ended in failure and their mother continuously wrote her daughters to return at the earliest possible convenience, the only condition applied was to bring along a husband as an addition to the luggage they left with.

Miss. Nemu replied with direct calm, assuring her mother she would return on the date agreed with her aunt. Miss. Inoue wrote her correspondences with every possible assurance to return when her required visit were to end.

Orihime had originally wanted nothing but to make haste for Livingstone when starting her journey with Miss. Isane Kotetsu to Clampton. The prospect of observing her old home in the hands of Mr. Asano resulted in a violent reaction of dread. The journey itself was sufficiently enjoyable and acted as a compromise to Orihime's frazzled state of nerves. Miss. Kotetsu was not an idle companion, she resembled Miss. Inoue in timidity and gentleness however lacking in creative cookery. When the moment of her arrival had come, Orihime strived to intake the hypermobile enthusiasm of Mr. Asano; introducing his wife to her descriptively and forgetting the two ladies were once neighbours.

'Thank you dear Orihime for coming, your calming presence is long sought after' said Mrs. Asano, looking abashed when noticing the meaning of her words.

Orihime simply smiled 'It is my pleasure to be of some use to you' Miss. Kotetsu then embraced her warmly and moved towards her sister, a smile of genuine warmth illustrating her face upon rejoining with her sibling. Isane had originally disliked the notion of her young sister marrying Mr. Asano, however, viewing her married sister only increased her guilt as she fully understood Mrs. Asano's intentions to be less of a burden to their father and indirectly to her as well.

It had now been a complete week since Orihime's arrival, she had graciously tolerated Mr. Asano's efforts to make her aware of all that she had lost; a comfortable house, a comfortable income, excellent connections and most of all, his _undying_ affection. Orihime knew that if her sister Tatsuki were present, a remark would be made of how love could die within the span of two days.

Despite Mr. Asano's effervescent fervour, Orihime had found enjoyment in her visit by wandering the nostalgic rooms, she giggled when the cook was shocked to find her exploring the kitchen. She had cried to herself when lost in memories in the nursery, her old toys removed, her old books gone, and her brother dead. But melancholic dispositions were ill suited to Miss. Inoue's happy will, and so she made note not to visit the nursery again. When a mood of any little depressed tendency arose in Orihime, she would take to her walks around the superb grounds and quickly chose her favourite paths. One of these paths led to a graveyard where Orihime found herself standing for hours, lost upon the names of three significant gravestones.

Orihime's term at Clampton included a surprising addition; that which included dining with the prestigious Lady Kuukaku at her remarkable residence, Wallington Park. The park was only a short walk from Clampton and the site of the handsome house indeed brought Clampton in a lowering bow in remembrance of its own very modest state.

'Is not Wallington the most handsome estate you have ever seen?'

'Yes Mr. Asano,'

'It is imbibed with eighty seven glass windows, all very sturdy as well! The grounds are magnificent and it is said that Lady Kuukaku herself has never reached the borders of her own land on foot'

'That is wonderful sir' replied Orihime, Mr. Asano seemed not satisfied with his guest's mediocre response, surely tears of the greatest marvel should be nothing short of what is to be expected?

The grounds were indeed beautiful, which Orihime itched to explore, the gardens introducing the house threw Miss. Inoue into a silent fit of adoration as she ogled the rose bushes and numerous flower beds, wanting nothing more than to run he finger tips along the petals' supple edges. Despite the intimidating appearance of the brick building itself, nothing could have warned Orihime for the intimidating nature of the Lady herself.

Lady Kuukaku, in all of her high grandeur gowns and lace, was seated upon a majestic throne. She had bored, condescending eyes, handsome but sharp features and dark luscious hair. Upon the introduction of the two visitors, she brought her intimidating eyes towards them, surveying them with bored interest. Her eyes lay longer on Miss. Inoue and recalled Mr. Asano's eccentric report of his history with her. Lady Kuukaku in turn introduced her younger brother, proclaiming him to be not the most intelligent man of the age and said nothing more.

Mr. Shiba stepped forward and made his bows. He was a tall, well built man, with rather blunt features and a vividly frightened visage, most likely due to his sister's pressuring gaze.

His face dramatically changed when he was able to examine the guests more thoroughly and to his eyes, Miss. Inoue was a remarkable beauty. Lady Kuukaku herself noted the young lady's salient beauty and quickly grew interested by her.

'I believe Clampton was once your residence as an infant Miss. Inoue, am I correct?'

'Yes Ma'am, I have enjoyed many days there in my childhood'

'And yet you refused the hand of one who could reinstate your residency?'

'Y-Yes your ladyship,'

'Why?' The one word was drawn out thickly and slowly, adding an intimidating weight to the single syllable.

'I- I believed myself and Mr. Asano i-incompatible for matrimony' Orihime hoped she needn't elaborate but the elder lady's silence insisted for a lengthier answer, 'I sadly disappointed Mr. Asano on the basis of my feelings on the matter despite the notion of returning to Clampton as its mistress. I must add that I am overjoyed Mr. Asano has found happiness with my friend.'

'I see' was the simple reply to the blushing girl's statement, Lady Kuukaku then turned to Mr. Asano and spoke with ringing clarity 'Miss. Inoue is certainly an intelligent woman, no woman married to you could be.' Everyone blushed, the exception being the Lady herself, Miss. Kotetsu bristled in anger but said nothing, not being able to defend her sister as Mrs. Asano did indeed chose her own husband.

'Do you have any siblings Miss. Inoue?'

'Yes, three sisters connected by affection'

'Connected by affection? What do you mean?'

'T-that we are not blood related your ladyship,'

The elder's eyebrow's raised, 'Peculiar, indeed. What is your association to Livingstone?'

'I-it is my current residency, its mistress, Mrs. Matsumoto, acts as our guardian,'

'Your guardian? That might explain the difference in name. How did you come to be under her custody?' Lady Kuukaku's cumulatively growing interest in Orihime was evident in her eyes, this only seemed to further frighten the latter.

'She offered to be held responsible for my education and upbringing when I spent a few months with my relations after the death of my family'

'I see… Good heavens child what are you doing!' exclaimed her ladyship upon observing Miss. Inoue salting her orange pieces.

'I sprinkled salt on the oranges ma'am'

'That is simply no way to eat fruit!' The brother cringed for the beautiful woman, hoping his sister's wrath would not explode.

'Sister, please allow Miss. Inoue her own preferences' pleaded Mr. Shiba.

'You _dare_ tell _me_ what to do, Ganju?'

'No! Not at all sister, I jus-'

'I know perfectly well what you meant! Miss. Inoue, please explain for your actions.' demanded the Lady.

'I- I- I Like oranges with salt,' said the frightened young woman, trembling slightly at the commanding tone of voice.

Lady Kuukaku gazed at her for a moment, scrutinizing the plainly dressed girl, 'What else do you eat?'

And thus began an escapade into every experiment, concoction and fusion Orihime had ever tried. Lady Kuukaku was at first highly shocked at the wild empirically found meals, however, as the questions came and the answers flowed, the elder lady soon grew affection for the young woman as was an inevitable circumstance to any individual who met Orihime. Lady Kuukaku was so pleased she even stated to try some of these strange foods.

'I am highly pleased that you keep yourself so occupied, a woman ought to have an active mind'

Orihime returned to Clampton rather fatigued that evening, the continuous questions of her family, sisters, acquaintances, habits, furniture arrangement preferences and even the details of the stories she wrote as a pastime, withered her boundless energy causing the young woman to retire for the night earlier than usual. Miss. Inoue woke refreshed the next morning and proceeded to make her way to the breakfast room once dressed. She was delighted to be met with a letter from her sister in London. Choosing to keep the information withheld from Mr. Asano, Orihime waited for her daily solitary walk in order to consult herself with the sought after words of the letter.

_Dearest Orihime,_

_Be sure that I have enjoyed London immensely this past month. The children are a welcome distraction to occupy my time, though I think they find me somewhat intimidating due to my sometimes silent moments. You know me well enough to ignore these quiet moods of mine, but I suppose children are better suited to exciting sounds and actions, which I unfortunately lack. If only you were here._

_I have made my presence in London as widely known as possible and sent several notes to my friend Miss. Ishida. Unfortunately I have not been called upon by any of the Ishida family and have not been able to see any of our Brockledale acquaintances either. I have strong hopes to not be disappointed in my visit and will notify you of any occurrences in future letters. _

_My aunt and uncle send their love._

_Your friend and sister_

_Nemu_

Orihime was distressed by this letter, but could not remain so for long as she was suddenly met with Mr. Shiba who was also walking along the park's grounds. The gentleman offered an escort to Clampton and she graced him with an acceptance. Mr. Ganju, Orihime found, was not very eloquent in his choice of language but she was made to understand a sincere good will in him and could not find anything to dislike. She could not help but think her mother would find Mr. Ganju's nose nothing short of abominable. Upon returning to the Clampton estate, Miss. Inoue was highly surprised to find the servants flurrying and worrying about a certain visitor. Orihime was lucky enough to be met with Mrs. Asano as she warned her of a sudden call from Mr. Kurosaki, who waited for her at that very moment in the parlour!

The two ladies entered the room simultaneously and viewed Mr. Asano fervently talking to Mr. Kurosaki who seemed to be agitatedly pacing the room, not fully comprehending a word the former said. Mr. Kurosaki suddenly stopped when the ladies entered, his eyes fixed intently on Miss. Inoue. He barely heard Asano's introduction of his wife, as the combined luminosity of grey eyes and russet hair glowed over his agitated mind. Suddenly Kurosaki caught a few words and sharply turned to the incessant Asano.

'What was that you said?'

'This is my wife, the former Miss. Kotetsu is now proudly Mrs. Asano' Mrs. Asano blushed a little but curtseyed.

Mr. Kurosaki was shaken but regained his composure and in an unsteady voice asked 'Mrs. Asano? So you… were Miss. Kotetsue and you…' he turned to direct Orihime's attention '…remain Miss. Inoue?'

'I beg your pardon?' asked Orihime, confused.

'You have not shed your name? You have not married him?' asked Mr. Kurosaki straining to remain calm while violently pointing to Mr. Asano, his scowl of the same intensity as his eyes.

'No sir' replied Orihime, even more confused at his behaviour.

'Are you certain?'

Orihime could not help but giggle slightly before answering 'I am quite sure.'

Kurosaki visibly relaxed, he allowed his arm to lower as soon as he was conscious of it still pointing to the vile Asano. Miss. Inoue's earlier laughter seemed to have calmed him down but he now entered a conjugated state of elation and embarrassment for his trembling behaviour. 'I see' was all he could expel from his mouth, finding himself unable to speak further he took to standing by the window.

It was then that Mr. Shiba entered the room and noticed Mr. Kurosaki.

'Ichigo! What the devil are you doing in this area of the country?' exclaimed he smilingly.

'I chose to visit my aunt… and you,' he looked upon Mr. Shiba as though he could never truly want to visit the man or his sister.

'Don't look at me like that, I'm technically your uncle, respect your elders'

'You forget I am older than you.'

'Pah! It doesn't matter. And what of Karin and Yuzu?

'They remain at school in Bath'

'A pity, I do love a card game with those two. But why have you not come to Wallington?'

'I just arrived'

'Then why come to Clampton first?'

Mr. Kurosaki cursed his instincts as his eyes involuntarily glanced at Miss. Inoue before he replied, 'I came to offer my late congratulations to the wedded couple.'

Mr. Shiba was not intelligent enough to discern an alternative reason from Mr. Kurosaki's expression. He did not trouble himself in waiting long to invite all to Wallington to dine that evening, as the certainty of his sister being greatly pleased with the new arrival would allow a celebration. After tea was served Mr. Kurosaki made his leave with his young uncle and left the inhabitants and visitors of Clampton in a hazy state of bemused perplexity.

'Do you not think Mr. Kurosaki acted differently from when he was in Shropshire?' asked Orihime when consulting Miss. Isane.

'I think his very visit was something out of character all together'

'What do you mean?'

Miss. Isane looked at her with slight annoyance. 'You must have noticed he mistook you as being married to my brother-in-law?'

'No, I thought my name evaporated from his memory,'

'I doubt he did. He could not have come to just visit my sister, especially before visiting his own aunt. Oh my word! He must be in love with you!'

Orihime could only laugh animatedly 'I assure you Isane, he dislikes me very much, from my face to the food I eat. There are plenty of my faults at his scrutiny. It is simply the most unlikely conclusion!'

Miss. Isane could not ignore her friend's argument as evidence existed to support it. However, the earlier behaviour of the gentleman screamed a disturbance of emotion and she very much wanted to know what it was. Isane hence resolved to observe the gentleman carefully that evening when they were to meet again.

**Dessa's Note: My shoulder's still hurt. I wanted to say that I'm very very happy this fic has crossed 100 reviews! CELEBRATE! YAY! Thank you so much to all that read my stupid chapters, thank you in particular to Blitch, Llyza, The mysterious Double S, Zodious, Batmanrox1319, FallenAngel680, mmk15, Snowfur, Slipperybrick, Crystal Dawn, World-of-Bleach2be and Snitch 90.**

**A note to Slipperybrick: please get an account so I can properly thank you for your reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15  The Second

**Dessa's Note: I'm so so sorry I so late updating, I don't ask for your forgiveness because I know you won't give it to me, but I have been busy what with data analysing and getting ready for my holiday, speaking of which my flight is in like 16 hours... I don't like aeroplanes! But hopefully everything will be okay, I'll be back to the homeland in two weeks, so don't expect a mega fast update or anything. Anyway, on with the show...**

Chapter 15

Lady Kuukaku was exceptionally pleased to see her nephew and agreed with her brother to hold a celebratory dinner party in honour of the significance of the visit. Upon arrival of the Clampton party Mr. Shiba paid his utmost effort into pleasing and flattering Miss. Inoue. She, being uneducated about any advances of an amorous nature, was unconscious of the gentleman's clumsy attempts at flirtation. Mr. Kurosaki was beyond irritation, which was double in his inability to mask the anger that was exposed defiantly upon his face. He was also unable to act upon the violent fury as his aunt anchored him to her perch and effortlessly forced him to listen to all she had to say; including topics of the ghastly weather, her new furniture and Miss. Inoue's intriguing taste in cuisine. It was only the latter that Mr. Kurosaki had actually registered from her essays of dictation.

'Miss. Inoue, please amuse us with your talented fingers and play something on my piano forte,'

'I would happily comply with your ladyship's request but I feel obliged to warn you of my appalling skill,'

'That is no excuse, play something of your liking; the instrument is a magnificent one and deserves to be used.' Orihime's response was to silently make her way to the Piano forte and shakily sit on the stool. The temper of the gentle lady was incompatible with public appearances of any size, subsequently causing her unease and a reduced quality in her performance.

'You evidently do not practice enough Miss Inoue. I urge and insist you to practice daily if you ever want to improve and there is no sense to a young woman if she does not improve herself!' Miss. Inoue replied in a soft tone of agreement and was beginning to find some alleviation from her discomfort only to be brought to a deeper degree of difficulty when Mr. Kurosaki approached her and brought her further tension when he said nothing.

'Will you not sit down sir?'

'No, I prefer to stand,'

'I see' she replied shakily.

The silence was oppressive.

'I hope you are pleased with the Wallington grounds?'

'Yes, they are splendid; I have even traced a few favourite haunts.' They then spoke of the particular walks the Park had to offer, Miss. Inoue's well hidden intentions were to inform the gentleman where she most likely were to be, so as to not be interrupted. Silence engulfed them.

'I must apologise on behalf of Ganju for his…. Attentions' suddenly remarked Mr. Kurosaki.

'There is no need for apologies sir, no blame exists to be settled upon him.'

'It is inappropriate. I have the misfortune of observing he is unable to halt hoarding your attention to himself.'

'That is no crime, Mr. Shiba simply enjoys conversation. Perhaps you would find equal enjoyment from the amusement,'

Mr. Kurosaki smiled slightly and nervously answered 'I am not accustomed to presenting myself to strangers. Particularly those strangers whose pursuit it is to incessantly flatter.'

'At Livingstone, I have the pleasure of playing our piano forte on a daily basis. And so, in the peace of solitude I play well. However, in company I play terribly and I think this all a verdict of my own unwillingness to perform to the crowd.'

'Then we both are at fault, we neither play to strangers' Miss. Inoue was silent, unable to exude his meaning, 'I hope you will be more aware to the attentions of men, both to the innocent and the imprudent.'

'Mr. Shiba is by no means imprudent in his manners'

'They are unnecessary'

'I see no harm in them'

'But I do.'

'Pray what is new with Mr. Abarai?' inquired Miss. Inoue, genuinely concerned.

Mr. Kurosaki's countenance visibly stiffened 'He is currently engaged with various businesses in London'

'Is Mr. Ishida equally active?' asked Miss. Inoue,

Mr. Kurosaki's expression altered again, 'Yes, he is currently also attending to business in town'

'I hope the events are not disadvantageous to him' asked she, thinking of her sister's letter, full of sadness at the prospect of a marriage to Miss. Kurosaki.

'Not at all.'

'My sister has the fortune to visit London this season; she resides on Earls Court Road at this very moment. Did you not have the opportunity to be called upon by her?'

'No… no, I'm afraid I have been deprived of that pleasure'

'I see.'

The remainder of the evening was nothing short of breathless as Mr. Kurosaki virtually kicked his uncle away from Miss. Inoue with the excuse of a desire to play billiards for his actions; Mr. Shiba retaliated with a fistful strategy. His sister was naturally vexed by her nephew's and brother's lack of manners in front of guests and ladies, she all but exploded in a cloud of red anger; grabbing a hot poker-stick from the fireplace and threatened to place it in both the gentleman's unmentionable anatomy. Mr. Asano was in a complete flutter unable to do anything constructive in order to quell the argument, it was evident he had seen the irate face of Lady Kuukaku. Miss. Inoue, through a natural calming disposition, managed to soothe her ladyship whilst blushing slightly and dissipated the possible battle quickly.

She returned to Clampton exhausted.

The next few weeks proved surprising to Orihime with regards to Mr. Kurosaki's behaviour. Despite her warning of her favourite walks, she seemed to find him walking the same routes. The first time she took the initiative to warn him a second time, she was henceforth astonished to come across him a second and even a third time. All occurrences resulted in very little and stiff conversation, Mr. Kurosaki seemed intent on seeking her out but also seemed equally intent on speaking of almost nothing. On all these occasions Mr. Kurosaki would escort the lady on her return journey to Clampton and always scowled heavily when submitting her to the care of the estate's owner.

Mr. Kurosaki had even begun to call upon Clampton quite regularly. He even brought Mr. Shiba as a companion at a couple of occasions. Miss. Inoue was very confused by all the visits, as the gentleman very rarely spoke, leaving them both in uncomfortable silence for the span of an hour. In the unusual instance that Mr. Shiba accompanied his nephew, the latter would scowl furiously at the former and stand in agitation by the window for the entire course of the visit, his quite stance was frequently punctuated with silent gazes at Miss. Inoue; furthering the lady's confusion.

Orihime could no longer argue against Miss. Kotetsu with regard to Mr. Kurosaki's calls. It was evident he came for her sake, but why on earth he would do such a thing was beyond her… Orihime would then close the argument with her original belief that he only called upon to enquire after Mr. Asano and his wife on behalf of his aunt.

Orihime stubbornly stuck to her reasoning for Mr. Kurosaki's recent acts, but was suddenly thrown into a second bout of confusion when a knock at the door was heard. Orihime stood in the parlour expecting Mr. Shiba or possibly a message from he maid, but was met my Mr. Kurosaki himself. Orihime had taken leave from Mr. Asano, his wife and her sister who were on their way for luncheon at Wallington, Miss. Inoue asked to be left behind in order to enjoy reading her sister's letter. She therefore deduced that the gentleman currently before her must have heard of her absence at Wallington and calculated she would be alone at Clampton. Despite her shock, Miss. Inoue remained civil and curtseyed. She then sat down and asked him to do so, but he remained standing and paced a few circles in the room before following her example.

Silence filled between them as it had done so many times before.

Suddenly Mr. Kurosaki spoke, 'Have you planned for after the completion of your visit here?'

'Yes, I will be accompanying my Aunt and Uncle on a country trip to the Lakes'

'They are beautiful sceneries'

'I hope to enjoy them'

'Have you desired to travel any other locations?'

'Well, it is an ambition of mine to vacation at Bath and watch a Shakespearean play at the Globe Theatre in London'

'You would not perhaps aspire to voyage across Europe? Italy perhaps?'

'Oh I would love to, however I believe Italy would prove a little indulgent to my lady's expenses, and I would much prefer to explore Britain thoroughly before I might venture across geographical boundaries.'

'Perhaps I will one day own the pleasure of observing you on one of your travels that will most likely transform into an expedition of some sort' the lady was perplexed and could not fathom an intelligent answer, she therefore opted to nod her head and remain silent, the gentleman took the hint and began a second conversation. 'Have you formed an opinion of Mrs. Asano's happiness madam?'

'Yes, I think she is comfortable in her new home and has found several enjoyments in her new position and situation, however she is a little disappointed with the distance from her family'

'It is hardly any distance at all'

'Hardly any distance? Sir, it is more than 60 miles'

'There is no evil in 60 miles of good road… a woman should not always expect to live so close to her prior family once married… you perhaps would not always want to live near Livingstone?'

Miss. Inoue was astounded by his question and was simply wide eyed for a few moments before recovering her countenance and replying politely, 'I believe no lady would like to be too inconveniently distanced from her family, as for my own opinion I'm afraid it is not fully formed as I do not consider myself in a position in need of contemplating such a problem.'

'You… do not... consider?' was the gentleman's broken answer, 'I see.' Resumed he, Mr. Kurosaki then proceeded to enquire after her health and her family's, she answered in the affirmative and repeated her enquires after the London party.

Mr. Kurosaki paced a few additional times, looking back at her at the end of every tour his feet took him of the room, he would look at her sometimes in wonder, sometimes in uncertainty and sometimes indistinguishably. He then made hasty goodbyes and left as suddenly as he came. Miss Inoue was clearly flustered, as soon as the gentleman of few words removed himself from her former house, the young lady's countenance visibly crumbled. Such odd questions and remarks did he ask and speak of; Orihime could not make sense of any thread of the broken conversation. Incapacitated by her obstructed mind, Miss. Inoue decided to take a walk in order to clear her thinking and focus on reading her sister's letter which she had not opened due to lack of opportunity.

_My Dearest Orihime,_

_Forgive me for my delay in returning your punctual correspondences, I miss you dearly, I selfishly wish you were with me so that I may borrow a few tendrils of your calming and happy disposition._

_I managed to call upon Miss. Ishida; I grieve to say that I believed her countenance cold and unwelcoming, a certain contrast to her more amiable self at Brockledale. I enquired after the several letters and notes I sent her way and she remarked that she had not the pleasure of receiving any such motions of contact. I saw only the sister. If I were fortunate enough to have met any other individuals of the family I doubt I would have been able to keep my composure and so I am happy for the events that fate chose to occur._

_Two weeks I waited for a return call and was met with on only on the vey last day. Miss. Ishida took pains to make it clear to me that she expected her brother to be engaged to Mr. Kurosaki's amiable sister, Miss. Yuzu Kurosaki and that the party were soon to leave for Derbyshire where Mr. Kurosaki's residence stands. _

_As much as I detest myself to believe ill of other, I can only think that I have been heavily deceived in Miss. Ishida's character, she was cold and uncivil in this matter and I think her capable of more. But I am happy Orihime, I shall be what I was once before and we shall live how we were. I look forward to your embrace when I see you at Livingston. _

_My Aunt sends her love_

_Your friend and sister, _

_Nemu Kurotsuchi_

Orihime was distressed. She had never received so sad a letter from her sister and it irked her greatly that she was not with Nemu in London, comforting her. Miss. Inoue had no time to deliberate over the contents of the letter as she was suddenly met with the joyful vision of Mr. Shiba quickly making his way over to her. Orihime quickly slid her smile on her face and polished her composure while she hid her letter from sight.

'Miss. Inoue! I was entertaining a hope in seeing you here, why had you not come to Wallington?' Orihime made her excuses and apologised for her incivility, 'You could not be uncivil even if you tried, I think it something entirely against your nature' Orihime smiled, and a thought occurred to her.

'Mr. Shiba, are you much acquainted with Mr. Abarai?'

'Mr. Abarai? Tall fellow with red hair?' the lady nodded, 'ah yes, he is an old friend of Ichigo's, a man of the navy, I was confused for a moment as his rightful title is Captain Abarai, however I have not seen him for quite a few years and perhaps he does not like the title so much.'

'Captain? Navy? This is quite shocking, I believed him a gentleman of some other profession.'

'Oh yes he was quite successful in the Navy, he is good friends with a Lieutenant Madarame, do you know him?'

'I have met him once but have not the pleasure of a... conversation' she replied, remembering the first moment she and her family had met the man.

'Well, Madarame is a good sort of man, a little loud, but are not all men so.'

'I have to disagree sir, I never saw a gentleman named Mr. Ishida ever speak loudly'

'Oh, so you know Mr. Ishida? Yes he is a quiet man, a little of a know-it-all, one of those bookish sorts but a good sort of man too.'

'Yes, he is a good man'

'He is, but I think he is easily targeted by penniless young women hoping to marry into prestige, Ichigo only mentioned just yesterday of how he rejoiced in preventing such an imprudent marriage.'

Orihime blanched 'An imprudent marriage? May I enquire into whose?'

'Mr. Ishida's of course!'

'I see, and where did the problem lie?'

'I do not know particulars but there were some evidenced censure against the lady. Miss. Inoue? Are you all right?'

'No sir, I feel suddenly ill, a slight headache, would you mind escorting me to Clampton?'

Orihime was greatly troubled, she found herself pacing in the parlour, overturning her conversation with Mr. Ganju.

_Censure against the lady?_ It could not be! There must have been some sort of other occurrence that resulted in this sad one. Mr. Kurosaki she believed capable in preventing a marriage, why she had not deduced it earlier was aggravating to her. Orihime conceded defeat to her tired mind and sank on the sofa.

Miss. Inoue was deprived of any supine comforts when a knock was heard at the door, she could only stand before the parlour door burst open and there stood Mr. Kurosaki breathing heavily as though he had just run a lengthy distance. They bowed and curtseyed, Orihime strained to be polite.

'Do sit down' she said quietly, not meeting her visitor's eye. She did not even ponder why he came to her again, he remained standing.

'I hope you feel less unwell?'

'Yes thank you.'

He paced, stood in front of her, paced again, looked about the room nervously, looked back at her, stood in front of her and said.

'Enough... Enough, I can no longer shield myself from these feelings that you so powerfully stir. I can no longer remain silent, you must allow me to proclaim how ardently and affectionately I love you.'

**Dessa's Note: I know you want to kill me for the cliffy, but I just couldn't help myself, honestly, would you prefer I ended the chapter with Ichigo just pacing the room without a confession? Thank you to Blitch, Crystal Dawn, Zodious, Snowfur10, WestAnimeBrigade, World-of-Bleach2b, Llyza, See Sell, mmk15, fallenAngel680 for the reviews, you make this humble writer keep writing :D**


	16. Chapter 16  Words

**Dessa's note: it is the time for a new update! This part that happened in Pride and Prejudice is one of my favourite scenes and I really tried so hard not to screw up while I was writing this very poor imitation. but not, I just can't reach the Austen level. It's literally not possible, her words flow like water! Despite my lack of quality, I hope you enjoy :D **

Chapter 16

Orihime froze in abject amazement, the impossible prospect of Mr. Kurosaki professing any form of amorous feelings to her had just occurred! The young lady sat in confusion, doubt and shock. All three of these emotions removed any notion of a reply from her throat, and so she remained silent. The void of silence Mr. Kurosaki considered sufficient encouragement and he resumed.

He spoke of his admiration for her briefly with an additional plea for her acceptance to become his wife. It was indeed brief, but the strength in his words shook the lady from her frozen spell. At his small announcement of the deep sentiments which he had been harbouring for her, Orihime could not help but sympathise for the loss he was about to sustain. However, her feelings of sympathy morphed as dramatically as his topics; which quickly drifted from adoration to disappointment at the family connections that were about to be made and disgust at himself for finally submitting to the feelings which he had been long been striving to sequester. The possibility of rejection was mentioned, but it was evident in Mr. Kurosaki's manner and air that he did not think it a likely result.

After everything which needed to be said were said, Mr. Kurosaki remained quiet waiting for his answer. He glanced at Orihime, she was not looking at him but concentrated her wide-eyed gaze to the mantelpiece. She was compelled by shock, hurt and anger to unhurriedly spend time examining the handsome yet small furbishing while she thought of a civil method to portray her answer. Mr. Kurosaki was fast loosing composure and nearly demanded she say anything when suddenly she turned her pale face toward him and began to speak.

'I suppose in situations such as these, a rich gentleman and a poor woman, a favourable answer ought to be made by default, but I consider myself one of the exceptions. I thank you for your proposal and wish you a painless revival.' Mr. Kurosaki's disbelief was evidently sprawled on his colouring face. At first he said nothing, not trusting himself in the bitterness of refusal, he then began to pace frantically across the room, stopping to glance at Orihime a few times before he trusted himself to speak again.

'May I ask as to why the answer is unfavourable?' he spat, struggling to maintain a calm voice.

'Unfortunately there are several reasons, my own impartiality being one of them. However even if my feelings had been of the opposite nature, how could you estimate a probability where I would accept a person who not only insults my family, but who also takes pains to hurt them!' his countenance visibly stiffened at her passionate cry, she continued with tears threatening her eyes 'Do you deny being the means of demolishing the felicity and breaking the hopes of a loving sister? Who never harmed and is incapable of harming a single soul in her life, including yours.' the gentleman paled but recovered quickly and answered coldly.

'I do not deny it, I did indeed take the pains necessary to remove Miss. Kurotsuchi from my friend and I am not embarrassed nor saddened for the consequences of such a separation, only joy could accompany the escape from connections to an incessant drunkard as a mother-in-law.' Mr. Kurosaki's voice was now trembling and rising with suppressed emotion.

'And why should you be the judge?' Mr. Kurosaki paid no answer to the lady's small question, 'Do you suppose I have no dignity sir? To willingly become a partner of one who purposefully slights and offends my family, all in exchange for a comfortable living?'

Her question caused the gentleman to halt in his pacing and turn to look at her with simmering anger. 'No madam, what I suppose is your-self consideration as the model daughter or the model character. Had not your prejudice blinded you by the fixation of first impressions your model person would not be so prominently flawed.'

Orihime's eyes widened in anger, all thought of remaining civility leaving her, 'I am appalled sir, that you would believe me in any respect capable of accepting a man who scandalously destroyed the life and reputation of a married woman?' Mr. Kurosaki simply stared red faced with suppressed rage, 'Mrs. Aizen I believe was a victim to your arts and seduction were she not? You caused her exile from any good society and her consequent death!' For the second time that afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki's eyes glazed over with pain but they immediately hardened. 'Leaving a widowered husband! A corpse of his former self and incapable of forming any new attachments again!' his eyes burned fury once more.

'You sympathise so eagerly with Mr. Aizen.' Mr. Kurosaki spat with revulsion. 'taking particular interests in that gentleman's affairs.'

'It is only humane to adopt such an approach, sir. How can you hear of these sins and remain contemptuous to his position? You not only stole his wife but prevented him from inheriting property that which is rightly entailed upon him and reducing him to his present state of poverty! Is this not cause for sympathy?'

'And this is your opinion of me? Very heavy charges are laid at my feet indeed. But perhaps you would re-consider your words this afternoon had you not been so fickle to so openly believe the words of ceaseless gossipers. Had you not been so easily fooled by those who flattered you, it is possible you would not seem so weak in my eyes as you do now.'

'You are mistaken Mr. Kurosaki, my foolhardiness lay in the possible anxiety I was afraid I might have felt in declining your proposal.' he froze as she spoke with quiet conviction, 'You have in every respect offended me and simultaneously proven your very coarse manners and cruel behaviour towards others.' He paled as reflected an expression as if she had struck him herself, 'My observations of you, from the very beginning, centred on your believing yourself better and above your company, cold to them and calculating. Even if your attentions had been favourable, even if your manners had been approvable and even if my feelings were dissimilar, you would remain the last man I could possibly be tempted to marry.'

'Enough madam, thank you for your time this evening.' Kurosaki replied coldly, and then made no other sound as he swiftly turned towards the door and exited the house.

It was sometime before Orihime realised that she had stood in her passionate anger, or that she had started crying. The shock was beginning to break through the numbness that had proceeded such a conversation. She could not halt her mind from re-living the afternoon, every word and every look which were so brimmed with anger and suppressed emotion. Finally fatigued both by the events of the morning and afternoon, Orihime cried herself to sleep on the small sofa.

Miss. Kotestu found the young lady asleep in the parlour and made efforts to rouse Miss. Inoue, little effort was required before Orihime woke from her pained and insufficient slumber. She quickly made some simple excuses of slight ill health to her anxious companion and made haste towards her room.

The next morning Orihime remained confused as to why her eyes felt cracked and inflamed, she then recalled the previous day's activities and almost continued to cry before her resolve to pursue a more happy disposition set. Orihime tried to imitate her once-known cheerfulness but her struggle was so evident that even Asano had noticed an unfortunate alteration in her beautiful face. Miss. Inoue tried to veer her companions off topics concerning herself and made enquiries of last night's events. Her face remained neutral when the first person mentioned was Mr. Kurosaki, how his absence from dinner was much complained about by his aunt and how depressing it will be for her when her nephew will leave. Orihime realised that her strained nerves could not yet tolerate the mention of the proud gentleman, and so, having eaten little breakfast, she once more made simple excuses to take her leave from breakfast and left before anyone at the table had an opportunity to question her.

Luck was not with her today. Orihime had not walked 15 minutes on her favourite paths before she encountered the tall from of Mr. Kurosaki. She made to turn and escape what must at all costs be avoided. However, the gentleman noticed her fast footsteps and rushed to encounter her. As soon as he reached her he planted a thick envelope into her hands.

'Miss. Inoue, it would do me a great pleasure if you could read that letter. Good day.' And before she could reply he had began walking briskly away from her.

**Dessa's Note: Harsh words right? I'm really nervous about what you guys think about this chapter. I know it's not very progressing in the fanfic world, but it just has to be done I'm afraid. I would like to thank all my readers! You guys are FAMAZING! (friggin amazing). I would like to make a particular shout out to those who reviewed me, you guys are beautiful and wonderful souls! Zodious, Chuchootrain, World-of-bleach2b, Blitch, WestAnimeBrigade, Alatarial Elf, Aijou829, Snowfur10, Psychosocial, Wil, Qafahea and MeggzieofHyrule! **


	17. Chapter 17 The Letter

**Dessa's Note: OMG 141 reviews? really? wow, I'm really really grateful! I've had A LOT to do in reality mode, things were a bit hectic, but now that I have post-dessitation responsibilities out of the way, I was able to write this rather informative chapter for you guys. Thank you soooooooo much for all your support! It's really the only thing keeping me writing, but don't worry I'll never leave it unfinished unless I get my hands accidentally chopped off and am unable to write… but let's think more optimistically, enjoy the 17****th**** Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: applied  
**

Chapter 17 - The Letter

_09.30, 20__th__ April 1807_

_To Miss. Orihime Inoue,_

_Fear not madam, the constituents of this letter does not hold a second avowal of the sentiments which you unceremoniously threw away. It is only a detailed account of the charges that have been laid down on my back, the contents of which I hope will enlighten your skewed views. _

_I do not deny that Ishida felt a strong regard for your sister, however I had no knowledge of his intentions towards her until the day of the Brockledale ball; where reports of nuptial plans had settled irrevocably among the local community. It was then that I observed, with great care and attention; the partiality Miss. Kurotsuchi felt towards my friend. Regrettably, the deductions made were that despite your sister's enjoyment of Ishida's attentions, she did not reciprocate the same level, or indeed, any affection. Her manners were mild and civil, yet her portrait did not display a woman in love. I may have wished this to avoid inconvenience, that inconvenience primarily being the complete impropriety of your mother, but I do not wilfully make assumptions based on fancies and desires. I felt Ishida was at certain danger of entering a marriage that fulfilled only half the required attachments; consequently I did everything in my power to prevent the match. It was only the belief of your sister's impartiality that prevented Ishida from disregarding my advice. I confess that circumstances might have been different had I not screened Miss. Kurotsuchi's call in London from him; perhaps this was beyond reason and I do not reflect upon it with pride. However it was done for the best intentions and the matter is settled. You would obviously be at a greater knowledge than I of the hearts of your sisters, and if I was wrong I sincerely apologise. However I repeat; the matter is settled._

_I am now faced by the ugly gremlins of my past, but necessity requires wounds to reopen in order for truth and honesty to reach you. I must begin at a very early stage of my history whose story directs the involvement mainly of my most intimate friends. _

_Renji Abarai and I have had an acquaintance that has spanned our childhood till the present day, we played often at my current residence; Pemberly, however arguable we could be. During this era we became known to a Miss. Rukia Kuchiki whose senior brother, Sir Byakuya, had settled within our community ring with a considerable fortune. She was younger than us, but proved a temper greater than both our ages combined. In our later years Renji grew a deep and profound attachment to Rukia and seeked her consent to become his wife. I had only learnt of the engagement some time later as the couple agreed to shroud their relationship in secret. This was due to Sir Byakuya's unfavourable opinion of Renji, in addition to the disapproval he felt of the Abarai family status which was unfortunately beneath both the Kurosakis' and the Kuchikis'. Sir Byakuya had never acted intentionally uncivil towards my friend, but he was clear of his view that Renji belonged to a different circle of friend whose qualities were high and above his own. Renji's own fear of his fiancé's brother also contributed to the equation, it was this cowardice that Renji has not been able to forgive himself for. My friend sought the good opinion of Rukia's guardian by making his fortune during employment with the Navy, thereby being able to provide a good home and living for his future bride. It was on Renji's day of departure that I then understood of the concealed engagement when Renji himself informed me of it, subsequently asking me to care for Rukia in his absence. I gave him my word._

_Renji escalated to Captain rank within five short years, he became rich indeed but on his return no level of fortune could have numbed him for the shock of finding his fiancé dead. He believes that his cowardice is fortified in his promotion to Captain of the Navy and so, has wished to be addressed as an unremarkable 'Mr' in order to not be reminded of his faults. These being the escape from Rukia's elder bother, as opposed to confronting his fears and asking the man for his permission as soon as he had proposed. It is Renji's grandest regret in his life. _

_The previous year before Renji's return to Britain, Sir Byakuya became ill and swiftly passed away, leaving Rukia to be shunted from relation to relation until one of them married her off to the first suitor who came to call. His name was Aizen, the same Mr. Aizen you came to be acquainted with. He had no regard for her but only esteemed her fortune of fifty thousand pounds and additional settlements from her brother's death. It pains me to inform you that she had no say in the agreement and was married within a month, her secret engagement nullified in silence. I failed my promise to care for her best interests as I had travelled to Italy on behalf of business. On my return the death, engagement and marriage had already been done and could not be reversed. _

_I recall my first and only visit to her, and she was so broken. Rukia used to be a remarkable character, with strength and an intelligence that made her one of my most valuable friends. I recall never having seen her weakened by any kind of adversity during our childhood, but at that instant her looks had aged to frailty. She requested I substitute my visits for discretely sent letters, she did not mention her lost fiancé. In a reflective comparison between the contents of my visit and her letters, I noticed she allowed herself greater liberty in the latter. It was evident she disliked and feared her husband, but she also held greater qualms on her future. Those fears were met shortly after a year of marriage when Aizen placed a divorce between them, claiming she had been unfaithful with me as her lover. The local community gave power to this falsehood as the letters of our correspondence had been found and deemed a severe act of impropriety. Consequently, Aizen had taken all her fortune, inheritance and hopes; leaving her penniless, alone and cast away from any good society. _

_I failed her again; I was away at Portugal awaiting Renji's return when he made port, in order to inform him of Rukia's marriage, not knowing it had been broken. I believed the news would have been better received when delivered in person as a great probability of an immediate discussion of the matter and how to resolve it would ensue. Renji had been indescribable and will not trouble you with an attempt at a description, but it is important to note that he was desperate for action. We made haste to Derbyshire, but on arrival Rukia was divorced, nowhere to be found and proclaimed dead by her former husband. He had seemed uninterested when Renji and I confronted him, he had inconvenienced himself enough by informing us of Rukia's death by murder at the hands of street ruffians, her body had not been located._

_We obviously did not believe him, but after two years of searching I came to believe the lie. Renji had come to terms with not being able to be reunited, however he had always harboured a faith that she lived and so, he commissioned a search that lasted until a few months ago where he was proven correct. Renji's informants had traced a path from Shropshire to London, he had rode out as soon as he heard which had been on the day of the Brockledale Ball, I followed the day after. He had finally found Rukia after 7 years of searching; she was at a lodging in Lambeth which was known for infamous businesses. Rukia was fatigued and frail from her long journey and from her childbirth bleeding, a great shock to both of us. She would not have reached London had it not been for her companion; a young boy with an extraordinary intelligence by the name of Toushiro Hitsuguya who we later learnt had been Rukia's companion since his early childhood, he followed wherever she went as she had taken him in through pity of seeing him a starving orphan. Despite her destitution, Rukia taught the boy how to read and gave him an adequate education to allow him to seek greater knowledge, his wit and aptitude were no doubt the reasons we had not been able to find Rukia earlier._

_Rukia was dying, we both knew that upon the first sight of her, with her last breaths she communicated the existence of her daughter; a result from her guilty means for daily bread. She also spoke of the imperative need for the babe to be protected from Aizen at all costs, when she came to speak of the location, life had prohibited it and her head fell back dead. The Hitsuguya boy had alerted us to the danger in revealing the location of the child and as he had given his word to his former guardian to hold the secret, Renji could not bring himself to force a confession from him. The boy did inform us that Rukia often talked of her old friends, the boy tried to persuade her to seek our aid, but her response was an unwillingness to show her tainted face of shame when her former image of purity remained in our minds. Renji was understandably distraught by the whole affair; having to grieve a second time as am I, but he feels it more acutely. He is now on a second hunt for the child, seeking to take responsibility for Rukia's suffering by protecting the child himself. _

_If the above events did not persuade you of the reasons for my ill will towards Aizen, I have further proof by events concerning my own sister which I would rather forget than document on paper. _

_Shortly after Aizen's divorce, I sought to admonish the man for his wicked conduct towards my old friend. Aizen's distant relation; Lady Yoruichi is a wise woman and intimate friend of my own aunt; Lady Kuukaku. Her Ladyship was unaware of the incident of divorce or alleged death of Rukia at the hands of Aizen and was only made known of the matter when I informed her. The result was a disownment and a severance of Aizen's entailment, rendering him no longer a benefactor or inheritor of Lady Yoruichi's great house; Castlebrooke at New Castle upon Tyne. Aizen was angered greatly by the transactions and wanted to take revenge upon me by planning an elopement with my sister Yuzu. She was but fifteen years old, I had sent her to Bath with her twin sister for their education under a Mrs. Halibel, whose trust I was most severely disappointed in. Mrs. Halibel allowed an acquaintance to form between the two without my knowledge of it. Aizen then persuaded my sister of his love for her and convinced her of an attachment to him. Yuzu, with an open and affectionate disposition; believed herself in love and consented to secrecy with Aizen against myself. With economy of time, an organised voyage to Gretna Green in order to marry without my consent was made, the plan would not have been sabotaged had I not received a letter of worry from our sister Karin and was able to intercept them on their way to Scotland. I removed Mrs. Halibel from the custody of my sisters and brought them to Derbyshire where Aizen's name has never since been mentioned. It pains myself to see Yuzu hurt as she undoubtedly was and remains so, she has a very soft and delicate heart that had been unapologetically lacerated by Aizen's conduct and I fear she may not be able to recover, despite the event having occurred more than 6 years ago. I do not blame her as I understand the hypnotising arts Aizen holds against young ladies of malleable disposition and temperament. His main motive was undoubtedly her fortune thirty-five thousand pounds, but I firmly believe a solid revenge was the key to the acts. _

_Aizen has always anticipated the taking of Castlebrooke as his own property along with the baronetcy. He does not desire anything more than being name Sir Sousuke, hence he applied himself to the act of pleading for the restoration of Lady Yoruichi's good opinion, I learnt this from the reports of my own aunt. Lady Yoruichi was severely displeased to hear of Aizen's failed marriage, but was made to believe her relation a redeemed and cleansed man when he utilised his arts of persuasion. It was only recently that Lady Yoruichi agreed to reinstate Aizen as a benefactor to her will if he took the custody of his former wife's illegitimate child, whose existence she had learnt of while Rukia was still with child. Aizen is now fixed on learning the whereabouts of this child in order to please her Ladyship. Rukia, with the aid of her companion had learnt of the dealings and was ridden with fear at the thought of her child in Aizen's hands. It was for this reason she had completed a journey to Shropshire, as the Hitsuguya informs me. Aizen had learnt of this manoeuvre and followed her, which was why he had been in your home county. Renji and I are also on the race to find the child and bring her to safety._

_If you are in any doubt of the validity of this letter's words; do not hesitate to consult Renji or Ganju, the latter of which is in joint guardianship of my sisters and understands every particular of the foiled elopement. I am grieved to have transferred the melancholy spirit of the above incidents to your joyful mind; but I believe the information is relevant to you and hope you will benefit from its lessons. I hope to be able to put this into your hands within the course of the morning where you shall likely take one of your inclined walks. I wish you all possible fortune and happiness life can bestow. _

_God bless you._

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

**Dessa's note: So... what did you think? Answered questions or not? Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed me: Uzumaki898, Wil, Nypsy, WestAnimeBrigade, Psychosocial, Aijou829, MeggzieofHyrule, Blitch, Llyza, Snowfur10, Maegan205, world-of-bleach2b and Sewa-san. And for those who will celebrate it this Friday: Happy Eid!**


	18. Chapter 18 Thoughts

**Dessa's Note: Yes, I am horrible, cruel and every other grotesque word you can think of. I know this seems like the general excuse, but I really have been busy! I finished my viva and my studying (hopefully for all time now, no more exams!) and was busy looking for jobs. It was only pure guilt at how long I left this story without any updates and some helpful bugging that drove me to write this chapter. Well, enough from me, enjoy reading!**

Chapter 18 - Thoughts

'Dear me how utterly boring it is without my nephew.' Yawned Lady Kuukaku to her guests. Her audience made responses of reluctant agreement, knowing that any form of discord with her ladyship was not a wise action. Mrs Asano remained silent, having learnt at a very early stage of her marriage that misbalancing harmony between herself and her patron would not bode well for anyone in the county. Mr Asano was about to comment enthusiastically at his own un-entertaining character to his patron when he was halted before the opportunity of speech, 'Miss Inoue, why are you so silent? I dislike this sudden solemn disposition, say something exciting as you usually do! Heaven knows I'm bored enough without your chatter.'

'I am grieved to have disappointed your ladyship, but please pardon my muted expressions, they are only temporary.' replied Orihime meekly.

'And what are the causal excuses?'

Orihime could barely answer, the letter she had received earlier that morning had thrown off her composure for solid hours, making her use as an entertainer to Lady Kuukaku nullified.

When her eyes first read the letter, she hardly knew what to believe and doubted her cognitive abilities, as soon as her capability for feeling returned she felt rash anger and debated if Kurosaki could ever refrain from insulting her family. Her anger doubled when she read the events leading to her sister's pain, but try as she might she could not reason away Kurosaki's motives without introducing gnomes into the equation. Nemu had indeed always reserved her emotions into a reservoir from an early age, despite her friends' advice she did not show her affection as she felt it. And so Orihime grudgingly accepted that Mr Kurosaki's actions had been sanctioned with noble intentions. Orihime's natural curiosity inclined her to continue reading the atrocious document despite the acute indignation she felt on behalf of her sister. Her furious angst had quickly dissipated into dry astonishment as the events of Rukia's biography were unfolded.

A wave of utter melancholy washed over Miss Inoue as Miss Rukia's painful tale humbled her, leading her to a concrete sympathy for Mr Abarai and his turmoil. Accompanying her empathy was an all consuming tsunami of shame; she had obstinately blamed Mr Kuroskai with the ridicule, excommunication and death of his closest friend without fact, reason or logic. She had failed herself by paying heed to the worthless whispers of idle gossip and never before did she feel so disgraceful. However, Orihime gained some semblance of comfort when she learned of Mr Kurosaki's departure, to his home county, took place but minutes after he had given her his letter, hence she was gratefully spared the humiliating situation of seeing his rightfully condescending expression.

'Ah! I understand, you must be so quiet due to the absence of my nephew.' said Lady Kuukaku, who tired of awaiting an answer. Orihime was too absorbed in her dispirited thoughts to contradict the elder lady and simply nodded her head in insipid affirmation, but her attention was suddenly roused to focus outside her own musings when the sharp tongue of her hostess flogged her, 'I do sincerely hope you are not pining for my nephew? It would not do to have you gain attachment to the boy, for he has been bespoken for when he was in his cradle and any diversion from this planned course is simply prohibited.' Lady Kuukaku's strong warning was greeted by several eyes widened by surprise from her audience, who waited with bated breath for the next event.

'Oh no, you misunderstand me ma'am. I merely feel the lack of his... conversation. I hold no such attachments that may worry you, your ladyship'

'You are certainly intelligent. It might brighten your education Mrs Asano to learn from Miss Inoue. She understands the true worth of my nephew, as I do too, despite how idiotic he can be sometimes.' The very Mrs Asano confirmed her ladyship by a reluctant frail nod of the head.

'Pray-tell your ladyship, of whom is Mr Kurosaki betrothed to?' asked Orihime, spurned by her curiosity.

'Ah, I am very pleased you asked, it is no other than my dearest niece, daughter of my late brother, she is very excited at the prospect. Perhaps you would like to meet her?'

'It would be a great honour.'

'Then extend your stay a fortnight more and I will take you myself to the glitters of London where we should meet my niece.' The audience had nothing but eyes of awe for Orihime, believing her the most fortunate soul in the world. Lady Kuukaku herself looked proud of her sudden generosity.

'I thank your ladyship for her infinite kindness, but I am needed at home and must return as planned.'

'Oh I'm sure it must be nothing of consequence, you have much more to benefit in accompanying me to the capital and Mrs Asano can very well do with the added company, particularly in her current predicament' one could almost hear Mrs. Asano's teeth grind.

'I apologise again your ladyship, but I must disappoint. My sisters write for a hasty return, it seems my contribution is required at Livingstone.' Lady Kuukaku's visage was one of dire shock and anger at being outright rejected; nevertheless, she grazed her bored eyes once more at her young guest and offered her a safe a journey by the use of her carriage and servants.

On Miss Inoue's departure, the newly wedded couple made their farewells very differently. Mr Asano was civil but flamboyant in his opinion that Orihime had lost her only chance of a happy marriage as his exemplified, his wife nearly begged her to stay longer and spare her the horror of being left alone with her husband and no soul for adequately sane conversation. Orihime empathised, but there was no offer she could make that would lighten the problem, Kyone had chosen her own fate and had none to blame.

Mr Shiba was very depressed at Miss Inoue's departure, he made several remarks about possible appointments between them in the future and attempted to persuade her to accompany his sister to London once again, where he would also join after some business of his was attended to. Orihime politely declined the offer but was keen to continue the acquaintance.

The return journey was as uneventful as the dry spring weather. However, Orihime's mind was a silent cacophony of thought, debate, doubt and speculation. She had much to ponder on and was astonished when she had arrived at the Livingstone gravel walk much hastier than she had anticipated, she had barely taken notice of the time. Miss Inoue was met by her three sisters who welcomed her tenderly and escorted her as she said her greetings to Mrs. Matsumoto.

'How come you are not married Orihime? This is most atrocious! To be away one month and return empty handed? Oh! I am severely displeased!'

'Ma'am, I had no intention in returning married.' replied Orihime patiently.

'And why not? It would have saved my predicament plentifully. Not that I don't want you around the house, but with the new babe the place has become almost volcanic!'

'Why is that so?'

'She cries and cries constantly for the scent of her mother. It is almost as though she is mourning the loss.'

'We have had to compel the servants to the strictest secrecy on behalf of Miss Rukia's memory, it has not been an easy task as you know how anyone in this blasted county is in total want of gossip, however we have been able to procure trust in them not to mention a word on the matter.' Replied Tatsuki, who seemed to have no more patience for their mother.

'And have you found a suitable wet nurse?'

'Yes, she does not seem capable of leaving the babe and loves her as if she were her own.' Replied the youngest lady, Momo.

It was not long after the reunion of mother and daughter that Orihime rushed to her room escorted by a worried Tatsuki, where Miss Inoue had explained the contents of Mr Kurosaki's letter and the shocking reasons for having received it. Miss Arisawa had thankfully remained silent for the entire explanation which allowed Orihime the gratitude of having a burden lifted.

'He was _in love_ with you? Actually in love? _Him?_ The man who knows no feeling?'

'I think it rather cruel to say so, but yes his affection was certainly not anticipated.'

'I doubt any lady could have expected more than three words from the man, let alone an offer of marriage! And to think you could have shed your name to Mrs. Kurosaki!' Orihime was so struck by the name that her visage had frozen temporarily before she rescued her crumbling composure.

'Do you believe I responded correctly Tatsuki?' she asked tentatively, lowering her lashes to the floor in thought.

'Of course I do. And I'd sooner throw fifty pounds out the window than be disappointed at the outcome!' Orihime smiled at her sisters comforting words, 'But you must not have been then how you are now, how taxing it must have been, poor Orihime.'

'Yes, I was deeply troubled, offended and saddened. His words had thrown me off my guard and I had lost every sense of civility in the heat of anger. Thrice did I read the letter, simply to comprehend its contents. It did nothing to soothe my frazzled nerves, on the contrary, it proved how foolish and fickle I truly am.'

'Orihime, you are not fickle at all. You made a few mistakes I'll agree to that, however, Mr Kurosaki's code of conduct had never bestowed any sort of favourable opinion to anyone he met in our entire community, you are not the only one who saw dislike in his character.'

'And what of Aizen?'

'I am afraid to say we were all covered by blinds of deception. But do not blame yourself Orihime, his actions and the events of Miss Rukia had none of our involvement and we could have prevented but very little in the matter.'

'But we have her child. We hold her last wishes. And as Mr Kurosaki so expressively states in his letter, the child is the sole key for all that Aizen wishes, and if she was to somehow be in his hands... it would be disastrous to Murasaki's future!'

'Which is why she remains and is cared for here.'

'But our mother knows nothing of the detailed accounts leading to the full force of our responsibility for Miss. Rukia's last wishes. If we were to explain to her Mr. Kurosaki's letter I shudder when I ponder over her reaction to the proposal, especially as it concerns the unknown and very intimate dealings of Mr Abarai and even of Mr Kurosaki's innocent sister. Even if we managed to successfully sedate our lady's anger and contain her secrecy, how can we possibly explain to her Mr Kurosaki's actions towards the separation of his friend from our sister?'

'Worry not Orihime, the babe is safe under our roof, the servants and wet nurse will not betray our trust and so our lady need not ever know of the proposal, of the reasons for Nemu's sad state of affairs or of Aizen's conduct. This will prevent much gossip among members of the local community in addition to sparing pain to our family, all with very little inconvenience to ourselves.'

Orihime's mind was not completely at ease by her sister's rationalisation. However she agreed to remain silent for her sister's sake and for the child's safety, but her conscience hammered a steady tune of discord by reminding her of her dishonesty. It constantly brought forth of how she should alert Mr Kurosaki on the whereabouts of Miss Rukia's child with the utmost importance and urgency, how her wilful opposition to this course of action would stain Mr Abarai's respect for her as it would in Miss Rukia had she been alive to see her shameful behaviour.

The passing months held no safe opportunity for Orihime and Tatsuki to discuss the matter again for fear of being overheard by their mother who took to pressing her ears to their chamber doors occasionally. Nemu had returned a few days before she did and Orihime reflected sadly on her sister's predicament, she had become unusually silent during her days. Her normal routine remained consistent, her help to the poor was not dropped, she smiled occasionally but there was a total want in that cheerfulness that had framed her character from an early age. It was at these moments Orihime could not but help feel ire annoyance towards Mr Kurosaki despite his logical reasons for his happiness-shattering actions.

As the last of the cold winds left spring, summer had blossomed from the blue sky and with it came Mr and Mrs Ukitake and their children from London; who were joyously received at the Livingstone front door.

'Oh! I am so happy you are come, you know not how utterly depressing it is for the years to pass by with none of my fine daughters married, why must the heavens frown upon my bad luck?' greeted Mrs Matsumoto.

'I'm sure your luck will change soon.' comforted Mr Ukitake.

'Why? Have you handsome and rich gentleman for my girls? They must be handsome and rich for I am not the sort of mother to sell her daughters for anything less I'll have you know!' she said in reprimand. Her daughters smiled awkwardly behind her.

The Ukitakes brought with them a favourable distraction in the form of energetic children for Nemu's forlorn mind. She had taken it upon herself to act as carer for the children and Orihime was pleased to note that it was a first in several weeks that she had the fortune of observing her sister in a much happier disposition.

She had attempted to voice her concern for Nemu's wellbeing with her, however Nemu only remarked that all attachments and ties to Mr Ishida had been severed when she had faced the truth in London. After a little insistence, Nemu had admitted that she was at a recovery stage but that no-one should be ill at ease for her heart would be whole again soon.

A short week was the duration the Ukitakes had trod on Mrs. Matsumoto's kindness before they left with her fairest daughter for their country visit to Derbyshire. Orihime looked upon the trip with limitless excitement and sought pleasure in viewing the highly esteemed grounds of the Derbyshire county. Little did she know that she would see more than just beautiful scenery.

**Dessa's Note: Yeah, I don't feel like I delivered, but next chapter there will be more 'action', well, as much as this story will allow :P Thank again for my amazing reviewers who honestly deserve much better than this 'filler' chapter. Thank you to aarkee, Aijou829, Chuchootrain, Uzumaki898, WestAnimeBrigade, Psychosocial, Sewa, World of Bleach2b, Wil, SnowFur10, Maegan205, MeggzieofHyrule, Bullet2tm, Somerlia, greyeart01 and the recently returned Mysterious double S. **


	19. Chapter 19 Serendipity

**Dessa's Note: So I managed to update a little faster than my last chapter, I've been looking forward to this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to give a shout out to my readers from non-English speaking countries, I rarely get reviews from you, but from my story stats I've noticed I have a few regular readers from countries I wouldn't have dreamed to get attention from! Thank you very much, it means a lot to me that you read my chapters :D**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to WestAnimeBrigade who has been with me from the very beginning, and now that this fic has been running for nearly 10 months I think her persistence is quite plausible. **

Chapter 19 - Serendipity

_Dearest Orihime,_

_Please accept my advanced apology for writing you a letter of so little exciting information. It is mainly an excuse to request details of your felicity and enviable summer trip. We are all well and thoroughly bored at Livingstone. Murasaki is now enjoying the ability of sitting unaided on the parlour couch, though she remains susceptible to the influences of our mother and laughs as heartily as her little lungs can at mother's silly antics. Which is something I'm growing increasingly more anxious about with the passing days; Lady Matsumoto cannot possibly be nutritious to the babe's growing brain and she will soon be hypnotized into marrying as soon as she can learn to walk. Murasaki now spends alternate days of the week at the wet nurse's accommodation which our mother has organised to be a quaint cottage at the foot of the neighbouring wood, it is barely half an hour's walk from our house. _

_You will be relieved to know that Mr. Aizen has swiftly quit our county, his disappearance was much talked of and induced several broken hearts, I believe it safe to say we two are the only ones truly acquainted with his evil character. _

_And now I wish to ask you how you have been keeping yourself and if you have stumbled upon any country sports suitable for a lady as rebellious as I. Please reply with your normal gusto, I even ask for one of your spontaneous fairy tales as I must emphasise that I am very bored. _

_Your lethargic sister,_

_Tatsuki Arisawa_

Miss Inoue had no sooner began to pick up her pen in initiating a reply, when her aunt and uncle walked into the living room adjoining their chamber rooms at the local inn of one of Derbyshire's towns. Mr and Mrs Ukitake were exceptionally pleased of some venture they proposed to their niece, one that had instilled a certain degree of trepidation in their companion.

'What say you of visiting the great house this country has to offer? I believe it is called a Holkham Hall, Orihime?' asked Mr Ukitake congenially.

'I would be very much obliged Sir, however, would it not be a little intruding to enter without permission of the owner?'

'Ah, but I have been delightfully informed by the maidservant that the estate has been vacated by its owner due to a matter of business and his presence is not to be feared for another few days,' replied her aunt with firm enthusiasm. Orihime remained uneasy and made subtle attempts to dissuade her aunt and uncle, but was finally made agreeable to the plan by promises of spectacular grounds; some of the best in Britain.

And so it was settled, the following day Orihime accompanied the Ukitakes in the direction of the great manor Holkham Hall. The forests, lands and grounds were so vastly appealing to Miss Inoue, who dearly itched to explore them and discover mythical creatures within the wood's dark depths, that she had failed entirely to lay eyes on the manor when the carriage had had come within its view. When she had been manoeuvred by her aunt to divert her attention from the grounds to the house Orihime exclaimed her approval and delight at the handsome building.

'Indeed it is a beautiful house, the Mrs. Kurosaki to be would be a very blessed woman' uttered Mrs. Ukitake admiringly, but widened her eyes in alarm upon observing the shocked face of her niece, 'Orihime? My dear are you well? You seem to have seen a ghost!'

Miss Inoue was not to be roused so easily, her paralysis fortified by her astonishment had begun to worry her aunt and uncle, and they proceeded to giving her Mrs Ukitake's emergency smelling salts, which awoke Orihime from her stupor like a bolt of lightning splitting a tree. As Orihime looked alarmingly back at the manor, the Ukitakes enquired persistently after the cause of her shock.

'I am quite all right, I apologise for worrying you' whispered Orihime distractedly while her eyes remained resolutely on Holkham hall. The Ukitakes spoke their disbelief and further insisted Orihime to dispel the causes for her initial shock. 'I did not know that the owners were the Kurosakis, I happen to be acquainted with a member of the family, but only very scarcely.'

'I suppose that explains your strange reaction' mentioned Mrs Ukitake staring shrewdly at her niece as though knowing much more than what she had just been succinctly told. Orihime could not find strength to resume the eye contact and awkwardly broke away from her aunt's scrutiny to monitor the wooden floor of the carriage, no longer being able to look at the majestic house either. 'In what way are you acquainted with Mr Kurosaki?'

'He and his friend spent the winter at Brockledale Hall and I came to know the party by a few social functions of little importance.' Replied Orihime politely, but it was only when she lifted her eyes to look for her aunts and saw the knowing smile on her face did Orihime venture to analyse the conversation. Suddenly her logic clicked into a solution 'H-how did you know I was acquainted with Mr. Kurosaki?'

'A guess.' replied her aunt with conviction, slowly shifting her gaze to her husband who shared a non-verbal conclusion with her. Orihime could no longer focus her attention towards her aunt and uncle, opting to distract herself by studying the surrounding grounds until the carriage had reached Holkham.

The party vacated the carriage and was met by the care taker, a middle aged man of very large build and an intricately groomed moustache, who went by the name Tessai Tsukabishi. Tessai was very intense in both speech and language, and strove to treat every article of the manor with almost militant respect. As the party were toured around the individual rooms, Orihime was charged with a great tenacity to see distaste and flamboyance. But no such grandeur was to be seen, Orihime was surprised to observe quaint modesty and no unnecessary splashes of wealth were evident, could this be a reflection of the owner?

'And this,' Tessai motioned towards a beautiful piano forte in one of the ornately fashioned rooms 'is a gift for the Miss Kurosaki's from their brother.'

'Is the Mr Kurosaki of your acquaintance known to be quite so generous?' Mrs Ukitake asked her niece, but before Orihime could expel her answer the care taker turned to her with his intense disposition.

'Does the young lady know the Master?' he asked enthusiastically.

'Only a little' certified Orihime, the effect of her words had quite a shocking result as Tessai became adamant to narrate every good deed of his master's life since he had been a child.

'I knew the late Master and never was there more of an eccentric gentleman, but he brought such splendour to the estate, and despite the present Master's dislike of his father's behaviour, he was very deeply affected by his death.' His guests made comments of condolence while Tessai blew his nose and dried his overflowing tears of sorrow. 'I honestly didn't believe the Master had the patience to run the estate or provide for the poor, especially once the late master passed away' he blew his nose again, 'But there hasn't ever been a better master or a better landlord and I've known him since before he could walk. Some people think him haughty, but that is only because he prefers to be quite rather than prance around London and its amusements'

Orihime absorbed the information with new found wonder; she had been long accustomed to heavy insults for the man that hearing the opposite quite disarmed her. Once again she battled within her mind to find falsehood to what she had just heard, but information from a source who had known Kurosaki for the entire span of his lifetime left little space for doubting any validity and she succumbed once again to being wrong in her thinking.

When the party had reached the gallery, Orihime detached herself from the guided tour as she sought the only portrait whose features were familiar to her. When she had reached her destination, Orihime spent almost ten minutes observing the painting, his face was the same, handsome and strong, but even in the picture Kurosaki exuded the characteristic silent scowl he always wore and as she stood in front of his face, she decided she favoured his scowl and with deeper reflection it could be assumed as somewhat comical facial feature.

After the gallery had been explored, the Ukitakes expressed a desire to explore the handsome grounds that had been the result of much recommendation from friends. Orihime requested a solitary walk and was granted one as Mrs Ukitake wished for her husband's arm. As Orihime walked, she came upon a vast lake that which stretched and meandered throughout the forest. She found amusement in following the fishes' swimming paths and it was due to this distraction that she did not immediately notice the peculiar sight of a horse tethered to one of the nearby treas. When she had taken regard to the oddity and pondered the possible reasons behind it the sound of air being gasped into human lungs caused her to spin around.

There, barely two feet away from where she stood, was a man who emerged from the water and was standing to inevitably face her, it was Mr Kurosaki; a Mr Kurosaki dressed in nothing more than his trousers that was now dripping water to his bare feet as he took on an upright posture. His astonishment matched her own and their wide eyed faces blushed heavily with a mixture of absolute mortification and embarrassment at their predicament; she for being caught on his lands and he for being seen in only half his formal attire. Mr Kurosaki recovered first and made to greet her.

'M-Miss Inoue…' However Orihime's cognitive abilities lay temporarily halted and she was not able to comprehend his call for her attention. On Mr Kurosaki's third attempt at uttering any addition of speech he noticed Miss Inoue's eyes had focused a degree south of his collar bone, and in her dazed embarrassment she simultaneously tripped on her petticoat as she tried to step away in an endeavour to run away. Inevitably, the sound of a walloping splash accompanied Orihime's fall into the lake. Kurosaki watched on helplessly and almost a full two seconds later he collected his scattered thoughts and dived to retrieve her, he had found her easily enough but bringing her face to the surface was not achievable as he later diagnosed that some weeds had wrapped grippingly around Miss Inoue's ankle. Almost immediately after Orihime made the same realisation, she felt the unmistakable sensation of a hand on her leg, holding it still and with as much gentleness as possible while the weed was forcibly ripped from foot. And before she could open her eyes, she found herself thankfully gasping air into her deprived lungs.

Her instant apology had no time to be spoken as she had been arrested by Mr Kurosaki's adamant and demanding queries regarding any injuries she might have received.

'I assure you Mr Kurosaki, I am quite all right, lake accidents are hardly a match for drive to live!' she said with a small smile, but Mr Kurosaki's scowl prevailed and he displayed his distrust of her answer by suddenly lifting her into his arms and begin walking to the house, Orihime shrieked in surprise and instantly coloured at her new position. The tethered horse lay forgotten.

'Hold onto my neck tightly or you shall fall,' uttered Mr Kurosaki quietly, not meeting her eyes.

'H-honestly Mr Kurosaki, I-I'm perfectly well, there is not a fibre of evidence to lead to your anxiety' she looked imploringly at her rescuer, her cheeks continuing their rebellious colouring ' P-please let me down... I a-assure you I can walk steadily.'

'No,' was all the answer she received, she considered persisting in her appeals, but decided that her position rather comfortable.

'I-I must apologise for intruding on your… p-property, I was not aware that it belonged to your family and I did not want to displease my aunt and uncle as they were very keen on touring the grounds... you see we are on a fabulous summer trip...' Orihime caught herself before her incessant talk continued further, 'I-I would never have dared to act so insolently, but the caretaker assured me that the Master was away,'

'I returned a day earlier, but more importantly, how do you find Holkham hall?'

'Oh it is a magnificent building!' answered Orihime with energy but blushed immediately as she said the words and registered the lost opportunity to have been the estate's mistress.

Mr Kurosaki gave her a small smile of singular rarity 'Then you approve of it?'

Orihime bashfully made a nod to reply for her, and they lapsed into a strangely awkward yet content silence before Miss Inoue had ingeniously thought of a question to break the quiet. 'Did the weeds catch you in the lake as well?'

'Err.. no, I sometimes employ swimming as a form of recreation.'

'I see, I once attempted to learn the swimming skill when I was younger, but Lady Matsumoto considered me too attractive to accidents to be completely safe around water and so I had to learn in secret, it was all very exciting! But then she discovered my childish attempts at self taught swimming and thereby banished me from any ponds and lakes.'

'I think she was wise to,'

Orihime pouted, 'you must be telepathically connected to my sister Tatsuki, she spoke the same words. Honestly, I only fell three times-'

'Thrice?' interrupted Kurosaki, his face paling, 'You came to the precipice of drowning three times?'

'Well... yes.' Uttered Orihime quietly, 'But that was only when I was eleven years of age, I developed a sort of technique for getting out of the water efficiently a few years later.' Mr Kurosaki blanched to resemble the hue of paper, 'and I would have been able to demonstrate it today had you not been so hasty,' the gentleman shook his head and said nothing more.

Within a few hundred yards more Orihime noticed her aunt and uncle hastily making their way towards them.

'Are they friends of yours?' asked Mr Kurosaki, a slight tremor in his voice, as though nervous.

'Yes, my aunt and uncle in name but technically friends of my mother.' By the time she had finished her brief description, the Ukitakes had finally reached her side and forcefully pounded her with enquiries, before she had composure enough to answer any Mr Ukitake had addressed himself to Mr Kurosaki in whose arms Orihime remained, it was evident in his speech that her uncle considered Mr Kurosaki (judging by his bootless and shirtless attire) anything but the owner of the estate they had spent the best part of the afternoon wondering around in. Orihime then looked quickly at the owner himself anxious of his reaction by the slight to his well known pride, but he replied in perfect civility, assuring her uncle of his position and promises to care for Miss Inoue's comfort. He had even injected some energy into his intonation which sounded foreign to Orihime's ears.

Orihime thought an introduction was wanted 'E-excuse me, Mr Kurosaki this is Mr and Mrs Ukitake, long-term friends of my mother's. Aunt and Uncle Ukitake, this is Mr Kurosaki,' Orihime spent little time brooding over the surreal situation of making an introduction while she was held, dripping wet, in the strong arms of the man she had rejected marrying. Instead she pressed Mr Kurosaki to let her down now that she could rely on her uncle's more appropriate arm, her carrier made no reply but held her tighter and resumed the path to the manor.

Before any of the holidaying party could state the necessity to return to the Inn Mr Kurosaki had made a civil but firm request for the party to remain at the manor and dine with him. The Ukitakes felt his request the result of alternative motives, particularly as their niece remained carried in his arms, but felt it insolent to refuse and were gladly obliged.

Once inside, Mr Kurosaki made demands for Miss Inoue's care to one of the maidservants, she only nodded her head with ill hidden surprise at meeting one of her mater's lady friends. As Orihime was introduced to a guest room where she could safely displace her wet garments for warm dry ones, she hesitated when she observed the elegance of the gown offered to her and enquired after its historical origins.

'It was the master's mother's, the Miss Kurosaki's are young and have a slighter frame than yours Miss. I am ever so sorry if this displeases you but I thought your figure similar to the late Mistress' Miss Inoue felt the full force of discomfort at being made to wear an evening gown of such deep rooted significance to Mr Kurosaki, but she swallowed her blush back and forced herself to wear it, realising that no alternative existed.

Her aunt and Uncle expressed their pleasure upon their niece being so complimented by the beautiful gown. Mr Kurosaki coloured vividly and averted his eyes, a feat that did not escape Mrs Ukitake's shrewd eyes. Throughout dinner Orihime was amazed by Mr Kurosaki's constant efforts to please and impress his dinner guests, she even had the pleasure of observing him scowl-less for a precious few seconds, which was only due to not daring to meet his gaze. In conclusion, she believed him quite transformed from the surely silent gentleman she had been acquainted with in Shropshire.

At the close of the evening, Mr Kurosaki expressed an avid desire for the party to accompany him to his aunt's house the following morrow, where his sisters were residing on a break from their educational institute in London.

'It would do me a great pleasure if you allowed me to introduce you to my sisters at Compton, I am sure my aunt would be delighted to receive you,' Mr Ukitake stated the party's agreement, Orihime meanwhile blushed, feeling an unknown satisfaction, despite doubting Kurosaki's aunt's delight at meeting individuals so out of her sphere of acquaintances.

'We would be greatly obliged,' added Orihime to her uncle's sentences. Kurosaki handed in the ladies into the carriage and bid them goodnight, feeling boundless excitement for the following dawn.

**Dessa's Note: Gosh *puts a hand to her cheek* the action in this chapter is like a Die Hard film compared to my other chapters. **


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner

**Dessa's Note: I know, I've been awful. But honestly I really wanted to update earlier, but I couldn't find the time with my new job and my 3 weeks of night shifts... Anyway, here's the new chapter... no topless Ichigo here I'm afraid.**

Chapter 20 - Dinner

'Orihime please don't fret so, or you will infect us all with your anxiety,' said Mrs. Ukitake to her niece, her visage a reflection of mixed amusement and irritation. Upon the words of her aunt, Orihime suddenly stopped and sat down at the nearest available chair. Her immobile stature persevered for a certain ten seconds before she stood up and repeatedly paced the length of the living room that the party were currently occupying at one of Derbyshire's inns.

'Orihime dear, surely there is nothing to be anxious of in visiting Lady Yoruichi? I hear she is slightly eccentric but a very kind woman' said Mr Ukitake, concern swirling his tone.

'It is not the call upon her ladyship that I worry of,' she answered in mindless haste as her pacing increased.

'Then what else consumes your mind and feet?' countered he, but Orihime was deprived of the exposed embarrassment her answer would give as the very reason for her troubled mind was introduced by the small chambermaid. She had uttered other names too, but the first had carried enough daunting strength that it rendered Orihime temporarily stunned with an accompanying increase in heart rate. During Orihime's temporary lapse in attention, Mr Kurosaki had walked purposely into the room and grew worried when he could not catch Miss Inoue's eye. As four bows, one curtsey and several greetings were made; Orihime had returned to cognitive consciousness by her aunt who graced her with a painful pinch upon her arm.

After Orihime's muffled expression of discomfort, she coloured deeply and could barely speak coherently as she offered an overdue greeting to the gentlemen. Mr Kurosaki replied in a tone of forced tranquillity, as though he too were nervous, however the glimmer of a smile that was displayed briefly at the corner of his lips made her think he was amused by something. Not being able to maintain contact with the enigmatic gentleman, Orihime diverted her eyes elsewhere, which allowed her awareness of two other gentlemen accompanying the first.

'Mr Ishida! Mr Abarai! How pleasant it is to see you again,' Orihime immediately said, genuine warmth reflected in her smile.

'Indeed, it has been too long. I hope you and your family are in good health?' said the former in rushed enthusiasm.

'It pleases me to answer positively sir,' replied Orihime, slightly taken aback by Mr Ishida's overflowing interest.

'And are you the only one of your family to be enjoying travels?'

'Yes, unfortunately my sisters did not want to accompany me as they prefer to exploit Shropshire's summer views.' Mr Ishida visibly relaxed.

'So all your sisters are currently at Livingstone I presume?' Mr Kurosaki rolled his eyes at his friend's poorly concealed attempts at gouging information. The insinuation of the question did not pass Orihime.

'Yes, all three are comfortably situated within its walls,' Mr Ishida gave her an uncharacteristically wide smile and seemed too felicitous to resume any conversation. Orihime then shifted her attention to Mr. Abarai and her tender heart was automatically saddened to observe the forlorn and lost reflection of the gentleman's face.

'How do you do Mr Abarai?' she asked tentatively, almost afraid her words would blow the man to the ground. He responded by sharply turning to face her, his expression gaunt as though trying to reign his composure.

'As well as is possible.' Was the short reply.

Orihime paused a few moments before venturing to resume a dialogue with the emotionally chained Navy officer. 'What ever had been able to distress you I sincerely hope will heal eventually if not soon.' Mr Abarai sent her a mixed gaze of confusion and gratitude, he did not ask her questions as Orihime feared but replaced his possible queries with a simple declaration of appreciation for her tender words. He was not aware the Orihime new of his history with Miss Rukia, the thought brought deep shame to her as she remembered that he was still searching for Rukia's child.

Miss Inoue managed to pursue cracked conversation with Abarai which had in turn managed to sooth both participants to a limited extent but enough to relax strained nerves. It was evident the gentleman would rather reside in the dark depths that his own quarters in Derbyshire offered than be forced to enjoy the company of others while mourning for the loss of his love. Orihime suspected Kurosaki had induced his friend by arts of persuasion to re-acquaint himself with activity in a bid to save the man from his own grief. The remembrance of Mr Kurosaki ignited a memory and Orihime excused herself from Abarai to speak with his friend who stood by the window, her gait seemed confident buy her heart vibrated with bittersweet unease.

'Mr Kurosaki, I wish to thank you vehemently for your great kindness yesterday when I had no right to such treatment. Let me fetch the gown I borrowed, I apologise I had not returned it before departing for the inn last night. ' It had been a slight shock to Orihime when she came to change into clothes more suitable for retiring the night in, when she found her previously sopping garments dried and pressed on her bed, which consequently reminded her that she still wore a borrowed and very grand gown. With that embarrassing though, she made to retrieve the gown from her room, but was held back by Kurosaki's next words.

'Nonsense, I do not allow ladies to be inconvenienced by lakes, particularly on my lands. I acted as I considered dutiful, it is your right to retain your health and not catch cold from offensive lakes. Which reminds me, I hope you did not fall ill from yesterday's... incidents?' said he, a very faint freckling of colour branching out on the gentleman's cheeks.

Orihime coloured slightly in response, 'Oh I am quite all right. And it was not an offensive lake at all! It might have seemed so when we first... introduced, but I am sure I and the lake could be great friends when allowing a longer duration for an acquaintance.' Said she with a genuine smile.

Mr Kurosaki smiled and coloured more before looking around him furtively then speaking in lower tones, 'I am very glad you and my lake have mended your friendship, perhaps you may gain a greater liking for it if you spent a few afternoons among its company.'

Orihime reddened considerably while pondering on how to respond, in a moment of cowardice she decided not to and altered the conversation's path. 'I-I should retrieve the g-gown.' She stuttered.

Kurosaki looked saddened at what he could only interpret as a second rejection and panicked that she wanted to move away from him as quickly as a scared rabbit would at an archer's arrow. He had gratefully grabbed at his composure quickly enough to say quietly. 'No need to.'

'But I must!' said Orihime before she considered how it would inconvenience the gentleman to carry a woman's gown to his Aunt's house 'Would you prefer me to send a servant to return it to Holkham Hall?'

Mr Kurosaki paused before gazing at her with an emotion she could not name. 'I would be greatly obliged if you accepted to keep it as your own.'

Orihime's eyes widened, she stuttered incoherently for a few moments before her wild vocal chords had been reigned back under control, 'I could not acquiesce sir. Such an honour is above me.'

'Nothing is above you. Please, I insist.'

'B-but, that gown was your mothers.' she implored, considering it a high impropriety to accept a gift that held such weight to him. Kurosaki wore a confused scowl which she interpreted as anger and she hastened to explain, 'The maidservant told me she could not find any other suitable garment for me and that it was your mother's, I assure you I would not have accepted to wear it had there been any other possible alternative.' Orihime was surprised to see Kurosaki smile slightly.

'Believe me madam, when I say my mother would not have approved more had she been alive to have known you.' Orihime blushed heavily at the equally heavy compliment and could not find herself to refuse his kindness further. Instead she dropped her eyes to the wooden floor and thanked him excessively.

Mrs Ukitake noticed the interaction between the youths and decided she could no longer act out of her role as chaperone. 'Now that formalities are dealt with, shall we be on our way?' said she, this seemed to have brought the blushing couple by the window out of their trance.

...

The Journey to Compton was not long, but Mrs Ukitake had cunningly made Kurosaki sit next to her niece in the carriage, while she and her husband sat opposite them. Her niece seemed to be highly conscious of this positioning and would resolutely stare out the window pane to avoid exposure of her flushed cheeks. Mr Ishida and Abarai decided to travel on horseback in order to not overcrowd the carriage.

Mr Ukitake had asked the owner of Holkham hall an adequate number of questions regarding the Derbyshire county and his business within its grounds. Mrs Ukitake asked quite a few interesting questions about his lake.

...

Compton was an impressive Manor, if not slightly eccentric with it is potted tropical plants smattered around random locations of the premises and paintings of experimental plumbing works along with one or two statues of giant kangaroos. Mr Kurosaki had explained that the late Lord Urahara was both an inventor and expeditionist with a keen interest in the possibility of indoor plumbing. It was evident Mr Kurosaki feared of his guest's opinion, but he was only half surprised to note that Orihime considered the furnishings and decorations nothing short of awe-inspiring, her Aunt and Uncle looked upon the entrance hall more warily than their niece.

When they were greeted into the main parlour room, Orihime could not help but notice the poorly hidden sour look that Miss Ishida graced her with, which was greatly contrasted by the happily excited expressions of Miss Yuzu Kurosaki and the distantly judging expressions of Miss Karin Kurosaki.

The greatest impression she had was for the lady of the house, who sat on a thrown-like chair, not dissimilar at all to Lady Kuukaku's, but had the addition of being flanked by two identical busts of Persian cats. Lady Yoruichi was a sometimes stern lady, but mostly of a joyfully playful disposition as Orihime had deciphered when her ladyship had greeted her nephew by bringing him into a bear-like unbreakable embrace. When Mr Kurosaki had hastily introduced Orihime to his aunt, Lady Yoruichi had acted very unexpectedly, she grinned at her nephew as though a lad at a public house and commented on how she was pleased he had finally acquainted himself with a decently looking lady friend. Much to no-one's surprise, Miss Ishida bristled angrily but remained silent.

Orihime was surprised when Kurosaki took on a pained expression when introducing her to his cousins, Miss Nanao Urahara and Mr Aoi Urahara. The former was silent and too busy reading an almighty tome to sustain an adequately long conversation with her. The latter was dark haired and very dark eyed, of tall height and regal gait. Upon the reluctant introduction delivered by Kurosaki, Mr Urahara took a very intense interest in her and was able to maintain Miss Inoue's shy attention for well over an hour, all of which was hauntingly watched over by his scowling cousin.

While she was unknowingly courted by Lady Yoruichi's son, Orihime's mind had occupied itself by analysing Miss Urahara's disposition and scarce evidences of her character. All Orihime could decipher was that she was a quiet, young lady, more interested in reading than socialising or acquainting herself with others. At first Orihime was beginning to feel slighted by Miss Urahara's continued disregard towards herself, believing it to be rooted to her lower status in life, however when Miss Inoue discovered that she had disregarded not only herself but every other being in the room save her Ladyship, she had chosen to believe the reason down to her extreme liking for reading. How such a lady was betrothed to Kurosaki baffled her, the two barely spoke, and when they did it was with short civility on necessary matters. Orihime was distracted from her thoughts when the call to dine was proclaimed.

At the dining table Mr Urahara had boldly insisted Miss Inoue was to sit next to himself. Orihime looked distressed, knowing a direct rejection would be uncivil. She looked to her aunt for aid, but she just smiled and nothing more. At her aunt's unhelpfulness, Orihime instinctively glanced towards Mr Kurosaki who looked murderous. Not knowing what to do she acquiesced and allowed Urahara to draw her chair. To make matters worse, Lady Yoruichi began to speak as the courses were revealed.

'You see that Ichigo? That is true courtship, learn from your cousin and you will eventually marry an unlucky girl.' Everyone blushed.

'I think it taking unfair advantage of Miss Inoue's natural inclination to please rather than be pleased.'

'You seem to know our pretty guest quite well,' said her ladyship. An evil glint to her wide smile, Kurosaki glared, Orihime blushed. 'So tell me Ichigo, has Miss Inoue pleased you?'

'What sort of a question is that?' asked he, outraged. Mr and Mrs Ukitake were starting to express concern towards their niece's integrity in the present conversation but could not say much in fear of offending her ladyship.

'An innocent one... do not be alarmed ladies and gentlemen, I am simply attempting to remove the scowl from my darling nephew's offensive face.' Kurosaki scowled in an ever more persistent fashion.

'Absolute poppycock.' muttered Kurosaki tiredly.

'Now now Ichigo, you have to learn to shake those shoulders and smile more... or you'll never get married for frightening all the ladies,' Orihime blushed.

'ma'am this hardly proper dining conversation'

'What could be more important that getting my nephew married?

'Poverty, floods, war, international relations, justice... and so on' replied Kurosaki curtly.

'Pish posh, I just want you to deliver me a love story, heaven knows a woman like myself, no longer with her husband, needs some entertainment in life.' Replied her ladyship, with a disregarding wave of her hand, 'Marrying off young ladies and gentlemen is the only form of entertainment a woman as bored as I can enjoy.' Her nephew scowled. 'Come now Ichigo, can't you let an old lady hae some fun? I just want you married and settled down, and to do that you have to look appealing to members of the opposite sex, if your face stays in its critical condition you'll be rejected left right and centre! And with a heart as sensitive as yours, such an ordeal could break you!' Orihime was mortified, Kurosaki had fought against his instincts not to glance towards the object of his rejection and instead managed to finalise the conversation with a few well chosen words.

After dinner and light flirtation on Mr Urahara's side, Orihime was encouraged by her aunt to join Miss Yuzu at the piano forte. Not being a strong player at all, Orihime was naturally apprehensive but acquiesced when she saw Miss Yuzu's happy expression.

'I was afraid I would be denied an opportunity to properly speak with you Miss Inoue, I have heard so much of you from my brother that I greatly anticipated an introduction to you.'

'I-I'm sure all accounts you've been told of me is a gross exaggeration, I am a very bland person among my family.'

'I do not believe you, my brother has never been inclined to exaggeration.' said she as she fingered the piano's ivory keys.

'Would you like to play a reel for us? I'd be very much obliged.'

' I-I'm not one for displays'

'Nor am I, I actually play terribly. Did your brother tell you that?'

'No..'

'Then he is a careful speaker. We can play together if you'd like, I have not been honoured before in playing a duet, would you oblige me Miss Yuzu?'

Miss Yuzu played remarkably well with a talent beyond her years, her finesse and delicate manners were not at all what Orihime had expected, it was absolutely criminal that a man like Mr Aizen had been allowed to touch her heart and manipulate her. Her sister, Miss Karin, was mostly silent for the evening, but she was undeniably shrewd, particularly in regards to her sister, and had come as an equal surprise to Orihime. During Miss Inoue's tender attention towards Miss Yuzu, Kurosaki had kept a keen eye on her, one that was still furious over his cousin but one that remained warm. More than once did Orihime glance up from the piano's keys and notice his gaze, and unlike other times, she blushed.

Miss Ishida was decidedly vexed. Never had she been so neglected and insulted. Not once had Ichigo glanced her way, not once had he initiated a conversation with her, and to add injury to insult even the handsome Mr Urahara was flirting with her. To be overshadowed by an ignorant and idle woman as Orihime Inoue was a slight to her very personal pride. Through her offended pride she made a small, succinct remark of Mr Aizen towards the young woman. Miss Inoue was startled, Miss Yuzu had stopped playing and Mr Kurosaki scowled mutinously, the latter observation had passed blissfully form Miss Ishida's notice as she was more concerned for Miss Inoue's reaction. Miss Inoue had settled the matter as quickly as it had started and moved to restore Miss Yuzu's composure. Miss Ishida was pleased so far but one look at Mr Kurosaki made her doubt herself... he looked the epitome of rage, and she could not at all understand why.

...

At the close of the evening Mr Kurosaki had accompanied his Aunt in bidding farewell to their guests. Her ladyship had noticed the very gentle way with which Kurosaki had handed a certain lady into the carriage and formulated a mental note to jest of it later. As the carriage drove away, she noticed her nephew smile ever so slightly.

'Besotted'

'Excuse me?' responded Kuroskai, brightening red quickly.

'Please, you cannot fool me, you are completely and utterly smitten Ichigo.'

'I disagree' said he quietly.

'Well, I just hope Mrs Ukitake will reject you kindly, despite being already married, she's certainly above you.' Said his Aunt, feigning ignorance.

...

As Mr Kurosaki returned to the living room, he was greeted with heavy criticism of Miss Inoue by a brutal Miss Ishida. Everything from the roots of her hair to her boots on her feet was to be insulted.

'I do declare she is the most displeasing woman this generation can offer.' Said Miss Ishida sternly, her brother seemed too fatigued to try and stop her.

'I thought she was lovely,' spoke Miss Yuzu kindly yet timidly.

'Oh that is all a shell of her very evil core!'

'I can't possibly imagine Miss Inoue anywhere near the precipice of evil.' Stated Urahara, the only comment he had to contribute.

Miss Ishida changed tactics 'Oh but she is, her skin has gotten unflatteringly tanned, her teeth are all crooked, her eyes are that awful dull grey and her hair is so eccentric I just hate to even think of her.'

Kurosaki snapped. 'I think she is by far the most beautiful lady in all of my acquaintances.' Said he sternly, Miss Ishida was shamed enough not to reply. The gentleman's friends were stunned by his obvious display of admiration and were equally silenced. It was only Lady Yoruichi that had anything to say, despite being nothing of consequence.

'I must say, I do so very much like her. Miss Inoue seemed very interested in my house, she even asked where she could acquire one of my Kangaroo statues. Though her taste in food is a bit eccentric, but after all... eccentricity never hurt a fly.'

...

As Orihime breakfasted the next morning, she replayed over the glance she had been graced with by Kurosaki while she had been at the Piano. Her porridge turned stone cold. She was roused from her dream-like state when the post had arrived. It was from her sister Tatsuki, the address was written in a very fast hand.

_Dearest Orihime,_

_I have been burdened by the task to retrieve you from your country trip. I am indeed very grieved to ask for your presence when you are enjoying yourself but we very much need you. We are well, no one is hurt, so please do not fear prematurely. The cause for my call for your aid is due to Hinamori, she has been taken by the retched blackguard Aizen, whether on an elopement, or as a fool... we do not know. Please hurry home as we need both your assistance and our uncle's in this sad affair._

_Your sister_

_Tatsuki Arisawa_

Orihime sat in paralysed shock for a few moment before sense returned to her numb mind and she made to call for her aunt and uncle who had left for a morning walk. It was only as she reached for the door that it swung inwards, nearly hitting her, and revealed Mr Kurosaki.

**Dessa's note: I'm sorry, I had to put 'poppycock' in there, the only think more British would have been 'Cor Blimey!' Thank you sooooooooo much too all that reviewed me and I'm sorry I delayed my update!**


	21. Chapter 21 Speculation

**Dessa's Note: a much quicker update for you, even those it's tiny compared the others, sorry about that. But yesterday was the 1 year birthday of this fic and I wanted to celebrate with an update, unfortunately I had some trouble with the bank and had to stay there for hours to resolve something that didn't even get done. Anyway, I'll be working on nights again soon so don't expect a rapid update, but I'll try my best.. a person can get bored staying awake for 12 hours straight. **

Chapter 21

The vision of Mr Kurosaki a foot away from her person was a direct shock to Orihime's already highly frayed nerves. His eyes darkened with concern with one appraisal of her face, which had frozen on its way to an unfinished gasp. However the paralysis was temporary and she flew to pass him and urgently call her Aunt and Uncle. Mr Kurosaki had composed himself hastily and managed to prevent Miss Inoue from escaping him by grasping her arms.

'I must go to my Aunt! Please release me!' cried she, tears cascading from her eyes. Her panicked and distressed state only infected the emotions of the gentleman at a viral speed.

'What is the matter? Are you well?' said he equally frustrated. 'Good God Miss. Inoue please speak!'

'All answers can be postponed, now I must make haste for my Aunt' Orihime cried she with emphatic energy.

'Please Miss Inoue, you look very ill, please sit and I'll send a servant for your Aunt.' Mr Kurosaki persisted and after a hasty discussion, Orihime conceded to the care of the very concerned gentleman, his distress due to hers.

After several minutes of Mr. Kurosaki's calming words, Miss. Inoue had pulled her composure enough to stem her tears and resume a healthy respiratory flow. Mr. Kurosaki chose to sit opposite to her; five feet across the room and had personally sought a glass of water for her. He now stared at her, waiting for her to speak and suppress his own aggressive demands for information on the root of her disturbed disposition. Ten excruciating minutes passed this way for him, which ended when her softly shaking voice spoke.

'Excuse me for my display,' said Orihime quietly, her eyes lowering to the floor in shame.

'Not at all, but please do alert me to any way of which I can be of service to you.'

Orihime favoured him the faintest of smiles, 'You are very kind sir, but I have just received a letter detailing some familial circumstances that have been broken beyond aid or repair.'

'Nothing can be so decidedly bleak, there must be something that can be done? Please oblige me the knowledge of the contents of hat letter?' pleaded he, desperately needing to know the cause of her distress.

Orihime smiled but simultaneously sobbed silently. 'There is not a copious amount to declare. Only that my youngest sister, has either been taken away wickedly against her will, or seduced, beguiled and fooled into an elopement. She has thrown her hopes, dreams and life at the feet of a most despicable deceiving man!' Orihime had raised her intonation at her final sentence, feeling disinhibited by her grief. Mr. Kurosaki had paled but his visage morphed into a stern expression, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

'And the man who has stirred such sadness?' asked he, his voice low and almost cold.

There was silence for a few ignorant moments before Orihime quietly uttered the name, 'He is none other than Mr. Aizen. You know what he is capable of, I am disinclined to believe it, but believe it I must. It is highly possible that Momo has been entrapped into an elopement rather than taken by force.' She paused to asses her listener's reaction, but was only disappointed to note that it had not changed. 'If so, then my entire family will be brought into disrepute, we will all be ruined and she will be banned from all boundaries of respectability!'

At this Mr. Kurosaki rose from his seat and began pacing furiously around the room, his face set into its sombre appearance. 'And what motive would there be to induce such a situation on either side? What has been done to recover her? How long has the news been known?'

'My sister Tatsuki posted the letter four days ago, hence it would be understandable to deduce that news of a marriage might have taken place, there is no mention of Momo's plans in the letter, just a simple plea for my return which will be accomplished as soon as my aunt and uncle arrive.' Orihime paused for breath, drying her consecutive tears. 'As for a motive, I can only vaguely formulate an estimation. My youngest sister has always been bashful and silent, constantly in the shadows of our exuberant mother and the fame of our eldest sister. She was seldom granted attention from members of the opposite sex and it pains me to think she may have felt ousted as a result. A trickle of Mr Aizen's charms would have had, no doubt... a striking effect upon the vulnerable girl.'

'And what is your opinion for Aizen's motions towards your sister?'

'I can hardly think of one! She has no money, no connections and no family of power. The only person who would vouch for her is my mother and owing to her schools and orphanages which she funds, I heavily doubt Lady Matsumoto can indulge to settle a large amount of money on any of her charges...' There was silence while Orihime lined her tumbled thoughts and where Mr. Kurosaki let her think. As a light of understanding shone in Miss. Inoue's eyes, Mr Kurosaki decided to break the silence to persuade her of sharing her enlightenment with him.

However, she was hesitant and betrayed glances of guilt towards him, which spurred him forth more demandingly. 'Some light might be shed as to Mr. Aizen's motives, however it directly relates to Miss. Rukia and her child.' Said she with shielded eyes, looking only at the floor, which screened her from Mr. Kurosaki's highly astonished and confused air, but he hid it hastily and pressed her for more information. 'Very few know that Miss. Rukia spent one of her last days at Livingstone, she had arrived to our home under the blanket of night and woken the household with her pleas for her child to be born with the protection of Lady Matsumoto's hospitality. She had seemed raw with fear that night and was absolutely certain of her impending death. My mother consented as soon as she composed herself from the shock and made a quick diagnosis that Miss. Rukia had already been suffering from the contractions of labour, even during her journey from London. A youth named a Mr. Hitsuguya accompanied her and seemed very defensive of her. After the birth the following day Miss. Rukia had wrote my mother and was one foot out of the house before I stumbled upon the scene. I made the obvious enquiries and despite my insistence that she remain within our safe walls she persevered and was adamant to leave. I never understood her reasons, but one command she gave me was clearly imbibed into my memory; that secrecy of the location and mere existence of her daughter must remain hidden at all costs, particularly from Mr. Aizen. At the time I could not fathom why she would ask for such a strange request, none the less we respected her last wishes and abided by them. It was only when I received your letter,' here she blushed lightly in memory of her mortification, 'where I realised her logical fears for her daughter being in Mr. Aizen's hands. I apologise for not informing you earlier, it was out of respect for Miss. Rukia's wishes.' She looked up from her lap to observe Mr. Kurosaki's visage, but he too had directed it away from her and towards the door.

'And how would your sister's circumstance be involved with those of Rukia?' asked he sternly as though needing to suppress anger.

'I-If it were possible that Mr. Aizen discovered the whereabouts of Miss. Rukia's daughter... he might have concluded the most efficient way to acquire the child was to become closer to my family, or use my sister abominably as a hostage to bribe my mother.' Orihime held her sore head in her hands, 'Of course, this is all just mindless speculation, I pray most fervently to God that I be wrong.'

'And this is all the information you can dispel? There is no other fact of importance to be known?'

'I plead for your forgiveness sir, but there is no other lines of importance to offer.' Replied she, hopelessness settling into her vacant chest.

Mr. Kurosaki suddenly paused in his pacing and turned to face her with a grimly set face, 'I am afraid these sad events will prevent you from dining tonight with my sisters and I?'

'Oh yes! Please do apologise to the Miss. Kurosakis but I am unable to accept the pleasure of their company, as I will probably be half way to Livingstone this evening.' And as she spoke, naked emotion drummed with the beat of her heart, whether they were despair or affection she did not know, but the following lines seared the lacerations she already felt.

'I hope your distress is of short duration. Unfortunately I have stayed long while I am needed elsewhere. Please accept my condolences for you and your family.'

She rose at his words 'I gratefully thank you very much for your aid, it has been of much help. Please keep the sad truth to your own consultation, though I know it cannot be kept secret for long.' She curtseyed as he bowed and swiftly left the room.

Orihime collapsed onto her chair when the door swung closed and gave into the strong power of grief, unable to stem her flooding tears... for she knew that she would never see him again.

**Dessa's Note: Now that I've read over what I've written I feel quite sad, but we're roughly four/five chapters away from the end which hopefully should be a happy one. Thank you for Nypsy, Snowfur10, Luvtousall, Chuchootrain, EmmaChan, Alice hattercandy, world of bleach2b, Llyza and MeggzieofHyrule. **


	22. Chapter 22 Anxiety

**Dessa's Note: Erm… hi…. Please don't kill me! I know I'm extravagantly late on this update, but I made it extra long to make it up to you! The next chapter might be the last, and I promise it won't be a long wait because I have another idea for a fic in mind which I'm eager to start but which I promised myself I wouldn't begin until I had finished this one. Anyway… enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Snowfur10 for being my 200****th**** review :D you rule.**

Chapter 22

Within one hour from the moment the door shut after Mr. Kurosaki's cold exit was Orihime in the carriage with her aunt and Uncle. Her despair of never seeing the gentleman was forced to reside at a dark corner of her shaking mind while the panic for her youngest sister's wellbeing dominated.

Her aunt and Uncle seemed not to share a similar distress.

'I do not expect too much harm to come out of all this; you must calm yourself before you incur the wrath of an aneurism.' said her aunt crisply.

'I cannot conceive how one could imitate calmness when a sister is in the hands of the most culpable man of all England.' replied Orihime, her head in her hands.

Her uncle also didn't share her thoughts, 'Surely it cannot seem as hopeless as you seem to persuade yourself of it being so.' Began he, 'Young Momo has no considerable fortune to tempt a man with such a design and she is by no means friendless. It would not be wise for a deceiving man to prey upon a woman who can offer little in the way that will benefit him, the elopement must have a romantic cause and I believe it will have a romantic end.'

'Oh Uncle! Had it been any other man I would have believed you, but I have reason to believe from a source that I am not obliged... that I cannot disclose, that Mr. Aizen has conducted hateful behaviour in the past and is readily able to do so again.'

'Orihime, I understand you are distressed,' began her uncle, 'however, it would not do to have England's most calmest mind torn by panic.' Orihime stilled. 'There is no need to accumulate worry when no hard evidence has been gained to point towards the worst possible scenario.'

Orihime did not utter more than ten words for the remainder of the journey and was gratefully left to the tumult of her own thoughts. Having known more than her relations in the sad affair; her anxiety was rightfully felt. But her uncle was certainly correct; she could not panic. In the tense silence accompanying the return journey to Livingstone, there were brief instances where Orihime allowed herself the gloom of never seeing again the one she had finally acknowledged affection for, as the shame which had now befallen her family would certify his absence.

Perhaps it was her excessive thinking in combination with her sorrow that had urged Time to make haste; as the carriage had no sooner left the lodgings than it had stopped in front of the gates of Livingstone. She eagerly stepped out of the carriage before waiting for the footman and ran towards her sisters who stood awaiting her.

Orihime embraced them each warmly and then greeted her aunt and uncle's children who aggregated around her before their own parents, asking if she brought them anything from their trip. Miss. Inoue managed to dispatch them to their parents and quickly motioned Tatsuki and Nemu to follow her into a secluded room that would ensure their privacy.

'Tell me, what has happened that has not already been written to me?' Tatsuki and Nemu looked at one another, Nemu then proceeded to avert her gaze to the floor when Miss. Arisawa redirected her eyes towards Orihime.

'I suppose you will not pause at anything until you hear all that is to be said,' sighed Tatsuki, her features permeating with sorrowful defeat, her sister looked on determined to be acquiesced. 'On the night of Momo's… departure, if that is indeed the precise word for it, we had no ounce of warning. Momo had not disclosed news of her affection for Mr. Aizen to a single soul.' Tatsuki gazed at her listener, 'There was no warning we could have acquired, nothing we could have done to prevent it. Aizen had moulded Momo to behave to his every exact whim, he told her not to confide in anyone, and she obeyed.'

'Not one of our acquaintances caught a hint of the affair?' asked Orihime incredulously.

'Not one, Momo proved herself dreadfully loyal to the man. I do not know how he hypnotized her into believing herself in love with him. But it was unfortunately effective.'

'How did you hear of her elopement? Did she leave a note to our mother?' before Miss. Inoue could allow time for a reply, she looked around confused, seemingly listening for something. 'Where is our mother? I expected a loud reception from her.' At this point, Nemu grew distressed and left the room promptly, leaving her sister to resume the explanation. Orihime naturally grew anxious by Nemu's dejected behaviour, and pressed her sister for more information.

'Nemu is finding the… exertion a little overwhelming, particularly the viciousness of our neighbours, they have not taken kindly to what can only be our family's downfall in respectability.'

Miss. Inoue looked on dejectedly at her sister, almost pleading with her that it all not be true, but Tatsuki held firm and resumed her explanation.

'The morning after, we could not find her, her bed had not been slept in and her clothes were missing. Lady Matsumoto grew panicked rapidly and within five minutes every maid in the house knew of the disappearance. When finally our mother decided to dress herself she chanced upon a small note left on her dressing table. It was written by Momo; explaining that she had gone to Gretna Green in order to marry Mr. Aizen, the one she believes herself to be in love with. I'll spare you the hyperbole description she wrote of her affection for him. Subsequently, our mother left the house immediately to follow her trail and retrieve her. The next morning we received a letter for our mother, Nemu had been given orders from her to open all letters received, and shockingly the letter was from Mr. Aizen.'

'_Mr. Aizen_?' exclaimed Orihime, shocked beyond comprehension. 'What could _he_ have to write?'

'We were similarly surprised, an emotion which then turned to anger, and then despair. He first described his location, that he was safely concealed in London as opposed to Scotland, he then informed us of the state of our sister. Do not fear Orihime; she is unharmed, remains completely besotted by Mr. Aizen and completely at his mercy. Mr. Aizen then resumed his letter by describing some conditions he held in return for marrying Momo as her dowry was so little as to tempt him to act any further without her family's co-operation.'

'Hateful man.' Interrupted Orihime, her sister smiled with the strange action of having lost the familiarity of the expression.

'A negative word? From the gentle Miss. Inoue? That does not sound quite like you Orihime.'

'Under certain circumstance, it is possible for me to exhibit anger.' Replied Orihime sadly, 'What co-operation does he require?'

Tatsuki inhaled deeply and said 'He demands custody of Miss. Rukia's only child.'

'No! Then it is as I speculated! He will take her and corrupt her upbringing as a means to inherit the title of 'Lord Aizen'. Oh what will we do?'

'I do not know, we are the only two who know the severity of such a circumstance. I too do not want Murasaki in his hands. I wrote my mother, only to inform her that the couple are in London and shamefully deceived her from knowing the full contents of Aizen's letter. I do not know how she would react from the news. Which was why I was so eager for your presence, perhaps you and my uncle will be able to formulate a plan to solve this awful scheme of things?'

Orihime collapsed on a couch, spending a few seconds in silence in order to think, but she found the act impossible with all the fragments of sentences rotating around her head. It took her much longer to clear her mind enough to offer a few words to her sister. 'We must alert Uncle and Aunt Ukitake. It is imperative they know at least most of the information regarding Miss. Rukia and her daughter.' A sudden thought came to her, 'how did Aizen come to know the whereabouts of the child?'

'That is an unfortunate occurrence. After questioning the servants, it was found that Aizen had been trailing Miss. Rukia's journeys the few months before she passed away, his research had led to Shropshire and our estate. He then noticed our employment of the wet nurse and proceeded to bribe her for information about the babe.'

'But her confidence was secure, was it not?'

'Orihime, the wet nurse has seven young children of her own; she is financially unable to support her family. Mr. Aizen knew this and manipulated her desperation for his own benefit. Do not take too severe a dislike upon her, it is not entirely her fault.'

'I suppose you are right Tatsuki, but it does not constrict the severity of our sister's condition.' The two ladies then proceeded to collect their aunt and Uncle. After a second long explanation, the elders were acquainted with the relevant history. They then proceeded to discuss possible methods to detain Mr. Aizen from his requests. Though the party were fatigued by their long journeys, it was decided (mainly at Mr. Ukitake's insistence) that the elders would return with the children to their London house immediately. There they would consult with Lady Matsumoto adequately and hopefully resolve the situation without having to accept the whims of an evil man.

….

That evening the London party left for their home town, leaving the three ladies alone at Livingstone. Everyday they waited with utter trepidation for a simple scrap of news form their mother. However Lady Matsumoto was not an indulging correspondent and wrote very little to her daughters, only to assure them of her safety.

Orihime did not share with her sisters the event of her consultation with Mr. Kuroskai before departing from Derbyshire, she was not entirely sure of why she held it a secret either. However, whenever she reflected back on that fateful morning, she could not help but cringe in mortification at her direct display of distress and need for a confident. She now, more than any other time, was utterly ashamed for not alerting Mr. Kuroskai of the whereabouts of the late Miss. Rukia's child. Despite the departed's wish for her silence on the child's locations, Orihime could not help but mourn over the lost opportunity of informing Miss. Rukia's long term friends who would have undoubtedly aided her with all the power they held. If she had informed the deceased's friends, fear of Mr. Aizen at present would have never been conceived. However, if either Mr. Kurosaki or Mr. Abarai had been noble and accepted parental responsibility for the child, would Mr. Aizen have casted himself in defeat? She doubted it.

Meanwhile, the community had been speaking, murmuring and gossiping with poorly concealed glee. Miss. Kurotsuchi discovered the contents of these reports while on a necessary trip to the high street. When she arrived back at the Livingstone estate, she proceeded to explain the newly dug reports of Mr. Aizen's reputation; involving gambling, debt, deception, treachery and seduction. All the reports were grievously received by all except Nemu who denied believing them at all.

A few days after the departure of Mr. and Mrs. Ukitake, Lady Matsumoto had wrote a few lines to her daughters with the object of informing them of her return. She arrived the day after and shocked her remaining daughters by the solemn silence in which she entered the house in. She walked with a slow gait, her eyes downcast in shame and her face inlaid by fatigue. The young ladies made their speeches of welcome and were quick to question her reasons for returning, but Lady Matsumoto simply made her way to the parlour room and sat down in equal silence.

It was some time before any of the daughters thought it wise to break the silence. But it was in fact Lady Matsumoto that feebly spoke, 'I feel I owe you three girls an apology. Had I behaved with the sincere attention mothers lay to their children, I would not have had one in impeccable danger to herself and her family.'

'You must not blame yourself ma'am,' began Orihime, feeling great sorrow at her mistress' words.

'No Orihime, Momo's elopement was my own doing. I engrossed myself in seeing my daughters married, that I did not teach them in what manner it was meant to be done.' The ladies had never seen their mother in such a state, and as such had no inclination as to how to act. 'I decided to adopt the four of you in order to embellish the very good qualities that you each own. I wanted to provide a lifestyle for you that would facilitate a proper education and a path to be properly married off and taken care of.'

'There should be no blame to lay upon your ladyship' said Nemu, her emotion almost leaking from her eyes.

'It is all that insufferable man's fault.' Added Tatsuki, her anger shaking in her voice.

'No my dears, it is entirely and undeniably my fault to shoulder, and I ought to feel it. For a mother who held no thought of the method in parenting her children; she is worthy of the pain in seeing her child run away from her family and all the shame that follows!' Lady Matsumoto breathed heavily for a few moments and only spoke when she felt commander of herself once again, 'I am deeply sorry that you girls must share in my disgrace.'

….

After the ladies of Livingstone had dined for the day, the mistress indulged their curiosity. She had indeed received a letter from her friends the Ukitakes just a few hours before she was obliged to receive a call by the very authors. They had spoken to her at her lodgings in Chelsea, an explanation of their anxiety over her depleted energies utilised in tracing the missing couple, had been sufficient persuasion for her return home to rest. She was reluctant as she felt it would be a metaphorical abandonment of her youngest daughter, but she could not deny that her efforts had been unfruitful and believed her time better spent in supporting her family while her intimate friends carried on the search in busy London.

She knew no more of the whereabouts of her daughter.

'But Mrs. Ukitake did mention the involvement of the babe who sleeps in the nursery as we speak. Apparently a child barely half a year old is crucial to the restoration of my daughter.' Her other daughters remained silent, 'you're aunt and uncle… either did not know or did not wish to disclose the full truth as to why Murasaki is such an important piece of this negotiation. Do any of you know the reasons?' The ladies remained silent, but one made a small mention of how Mr. Aizen required custody of the child in order to inherit a baronetcy. 'Yes I was told that too, though in the briefest of words. It seems, sadly, that my daughter has been part of a plan played for the greed of a truly despicable man. I have never been able to understand how the powers and reputation of an evil gentleman remain intact through the most strongest of gossiping communities.'

…..

The days passed by slowly, and each ploughed the hearts of the Livingstone inhabitants, their worry grew exponentially as they heard no news from London, no mention of a marriage and no further threats from Aizen. The community grew louder and more excited with each hour spent spreading reports, fact and rumours. The greater portion of the Livingstone ladies' suffering ended one day when Orihime was cutting roses with her sister Nemu; she took notice of her mother walking across the garden with a letter in her hands, her face a depiction of utter confusion. Her daughters made their way to her immediately and enquired after her dazed disposition and the letter in her hands.

Lady Matsumoto waved their queries to silence and spoke, 'Yes it is from London, from your Uncle Ukitake. I came here with a design for you to read it to me, as I know not my self what to make of it. I think perhaps, your intact minds will be able to make much more sense of it than me, please…' and she held the letter out for them, 'do oblige me.'

Miss. Kurotsuchi took the letter from her guardian's hands with her own shaking one, she folded it open slowly and began reading aloud for the benefit of her sister and mother.

_Dear Lady Rangiku,_

_It gives me great pleasure to write you with the knowledge that I own substantial information which will hopefully appease your distressed mind. With the graces of God I have found my niece at lodgings in Whitechapel, with her companion Mr. Aizen. They are unfortunately not married._

_My wife was successful in retrieving your daughter and establishing her under our roof at the Earls Court Road. She is well and unharmed; she also begs to know how her mistress and sisters be. Mr. Aizen was expectedly not very acquiescing when I confronted him on his actions and use of my niece as ransom. Once faced by the possibility of having his relations become familiar to his actions, he became much more obliging. It also seems that Mr. Aizen's circumstances are not so bleak as we expected them to be, moreover after the clearance of some debts I am pleased to state there will still be some money available to settle on my niece._

_All that is required of your ladyship is a promise to provide one hundred and fifty pounds annually until the event of your death where she will be given the promised fortune of 1000 pounds inheritance. If you agree to these terms then allow me to oblige my niece and act as legal guardian in your stead during the wedding preparations._

_I would be obliged to act as soon as I receive your blessing by the next post._

_Your servant_

_Jushiro Ukitake _

Nemu laid down the letter on her lap with happy surprise. 'They are to be married!' said she while looking upon her sister only to find the power of the letter adequate enough to shock Orihime into silence.

'Yes they are to be married,' repeated Lady Matsumoto forlornly.

'Does it not seem strange ma'am that Aizen should consent to marry Momo with so little financial reliance upon yourself?' questioned Miss. Inoue, not finding herself jubilant in the least.

'Of course, the convenience of my required involvement is most questionable to the naked eye.' Replied the mistress.

'And what is your reasoning for it to be questionable?'

'Aizen is a man who believes in manipulating the sacredness of marriage in order to make his fortune, Momo bears him no financial gain in marriage, quite the opposite. Which brings me to the most likely conclusion; your uncle bribed him, and I think Aizen is cunning enough to raise the price as high as possible.'

'Are you certain ma'am? Could there be no other explanation?' begged Nemu.

'I am certain, your uncle must had indeed laid down a considerable sum of money for your sister.'

'A-and how much do you suppose?'

'Considering he did not have his conditions met, I estimate a sum of fifteen thousand pounds, or he has no negotiating ability to credit his scheming character.'

'Fifteen thousand?' exclaimed the two sisters simultaneously.

'How can it be repaid?' said a wide eyed Orihime.

Lady Matsumoto sighed, 'I am forever in your uncle's debt.'

….

The news of Miss Hinamori's soon to be formed engagement was swiftly made to Miss. Arisawa's ears, who read their uncle's letter witch accumulating astonishment.

'They are to be married? I know I ought to feel some measure of felicity, however I feel as mournful as a widow.' Said Tatsuki frowning at the letter.

'I understand your sentiments' began Orihime, 'for our sister will be forever shackled to such a man.'

'I doubt negativity will bring any benefit to the match.' Said Nemu, her sisters looked confused, 'I hope that the tender heart of our sister will change him.'

'On all other accounts I would have encouraged you.' Said Tatsuki darkly 'But I doubt Aizen a man capable of change.'

Lady Matsumoto wrote a reply to her friend's letter shortly after confirming its contents with her daughters. In her reply she gave her consent and promises of any co-operation necessary, but was too angry with Momo to send word to her. Soon the neighbourhood had received knowledge of the coming marriage and Lady Matsumoto was congratulated on receiving a very handsome son-in-law. Their newly restored neighbourhood friends came to call, even Mr. Asano wrote to congratulate the household for the expected nuptial, but even more so for their restored reputation. However, the clergyman managed to contradict himself heavily in reprimanding them all for not exiling Miss. Hinamori from the country entirely.

Mr. Ukitake sent word a few days later to the Livingstone party in order to confirm the marriage of their former inhabitant. The letter also informed the ladies of the new location the couple would be adopting; a house in a neighbouring county to Leicester. The letter ended with expressions of Momo's extreme desire to visit her family before the move was to be made.

Lady Matsumoto's reputable heart could not stretch to facilitate such a request, as she still remained solidly angry at her daughter's poor behaviour. Her other daughters considered the rejection a heavy blow to their sisters barely recovered reputation, hence they attempted to persuade their mother against her decision. She eventually relented only for the sake of her daughter as she abhorred having to lay eyes on her new son.

…

No sooner had a date been set for the Aizens' Livingstone visit than they had stepped out of the carriage in front of the estate's gates. Orihime and Nemu were dreadfully nervous while their third sister struggled for a calm composure; having far too many violent thoughts pertaining to the new addition to their family. Lady Matsumoto spoke not two words, but her natural affection for her daughter overwhelmed the lady upon seeing her and she could no longer hold a frown upon her face for the rest of the visit.

The ladies had expected their sister to arrive with some measure of shame in her disposition. But from the moment she had stepped out of the carriage it was evident to even the most illiterate stranger that she felt no such emotion. The only feeling coursing through her was blinded love for the man that had used her abominably as a hostage. Her only thought was Mr. Aizen, no-one could better him, he was best at everything and by far the most handsome man the world had been graced with. He was her angel.

The older Livingstone ladies were inclined to disguise their appal as best as they could, while Mrs. Aizen continued articulating the measures of the affection for her new husband. Lady Matsumoto only had eyes for her newly married daughter, she waved off Mr. Aizen's ever so charming greeting with disgust and effectively ignored him for the majority of the trip, leaving her daughters to feign some semblance of forced civility upon the man.

Mr. Aizen was himself as though they had last seen each other just yesterday, his manners remained charming and his disposition seemingly captivating. However, now that Orihime's eyes had been opened to the truth she could only detect evil in his every look, expression and action. She sought to speak as little to him as possible and many a time had vacated a room she found him in. Her attempt at avoidance was short lived as Aizen sought her out while collected flowers from the house's outdoor greenery.

'If you are attempting to spend as little time as possible with me I warn you, it will be a futile exercise as I will always seek out your company.' Said he with gentle warmth.

'I believe you are mistaken sir.'

Aizen smiled, 'It is a shame Miss. Inoue that you would attempt to lie to me, we used to be such good friends.'

'I hope you can forgive me for your suffering.' And she turned to walk back to the house.

'I heard you recently returned from a trip to my former home county.'

'I was not aware you were once a resident of Derbyshire.'

'Yes I was, in fact I was also a very close neighbour of Mr. Kurosaki, did you happen to meet the gentleman there?'

'Yes I was fortunate enough to be called upon by him.'

'Oh? And has your opinion of him possibly improved?' said he in sarcasm.

'Very much, I blame it upon learning more of him.' Orihime felt Mr. Aizen stiffen and was pleased that he was now the individual keen on avoiding her. He quickly made his excuses and left her to the peace the garden offered.

On the final day of the Aizen's visit, Mrs. Aizen requested a walk with her sisters, the sisters obliged out of duty rather than actual affection and proceeded to walk to one of their neighbouring friends with the design of calling upon them. Naturally, Momo could speak of nothing but her husband.

'Isn't my husband the most charming man you've ever met?'

'Not really.' Was Tatsuki's succinct reply.

'How could you say so!' No one elongated the conversation and it promptly died, Mrs. Aizen could not remain silent for long. 'But I am so very glad we are married, there was a brief moment where I thought it might not happen at all! As my uncle had to make a call before he returned back to Earls Court road to give me away at the church.' The party listened silently, 'But I suppose it was nothing to worry about, after all Mr. Abarai could have acted in his stead.'

Orihime was shocked, 'Mr. Abarai was at your wedding?'

'Oh yes, he and Mr. Kurosaki.'

'Mr. Kurosaki!' exclaimed Orihime in total astonishment and was rendered incapable of straight thought temporarily.

'Yes, I too was shocked, but only because my husband had sported a swollen cheek. I suspect one of the gentleman had hit him. I could not fathom why either would want to act so abominably to my glorious husband!' her voice ended in indignity but soon turned to remorse 'Oh but it was meant to be a secret, I promised my husband! Oh I do hope he will not be too angry.'

'If it were a secret then it is best you say no more of the matter, we will not press you for information.' finalised Nemu.

And Orihime was forced to fall in silence while she pondered and speculated endlessly about the new information. Once she returned home she made haste to write a very important letter to her aunt.

**Dessa's Note: I'm currently sitting in my empty workplace doing the night shift. Its 2 am and I have six more hours to go before I can go home… I'm soooo tired. Thankfully this fic has enabled**** me to kill about 3 hours (I'm a slow writer). I'll try to update soon. I'd like to make a big shout out to all those who reviewed me last chapter, namely World-of-bleach-to-be, nypsy, luvtousall, MeggzieofHyrule, sorakun9, Snowfur10, Polystyrene tears (I like your name by the way), nisey610 and Abiding Angel. **


	23. Chapter 23 Visits

**Dessa's Note: Wow…. Three months, which seems even longer considering in my last chapter I said it wouldn't be too long. I'm very sorry but I did write a fic called 'My New Neighbour' in that time which I consider a proud gem of mine, I love it very much and one of these days I'll dedicate some time to fixing the spelling mistakes. Anyway, on with the show.**

Chapter 23

It had been a week since Orihime hastily wrote her Aunt Ukitake. From the moment the letter was sent to the post Orihime had fretted and prayed for a speedy answer. The week that passed was agony. But at last, on the day ending her married sister's visit, Orihime was ecstatic to receive a heavy reply.

_My dear Orihime,_

_Your most recent letter had many questions which needed some measure of time to ponder on how best to answer them, so please excuse my late reply._

_As to your first question, the answer is yes. Mr Abarai and Mr Kurosaki were indeed present at your youngest sister's wedding. Thus introducing me to answering your second question._

_Their existence at the wedding were mainly to act as witness to it, however the majority of their input, (particularly of Mr. Kurosaki) were to materialise the marriage from an impossibility to a concrete act. It is a long story so I shall dedicate my entire afternoon to writing this letter._

_On the day your mother had left us, your uncle received a call from a most unexpected visitor, despite the hour being late in the evening your uncle saw to it, imagine his shock when it was Mr. Kurosaki that was introduced by the maid! He apologised for the inconvenient time of his visit but felt the weight of importance of what he had to say could not be delayed a minute._

_The two gentleman talked for a long duration, I know not the details of their discussion but your uncle gave me a summary. Mr Kurosaki confessed to having travelled to town not two days after our party suddenly departed Derbyshire. He claims to have heard the report of your sister's sad circumstances and having once been acquainted with Mr. Aizen's immoral conduct, felt wholly responsible for the entire matter and was resolved to repair any possible damage that was done, considering it his obligation. Mr Kurosaki did not explain explicably but there was some incident of sensitivity that prevent him from making Aizen's evil conduct widely known, it is because of this supposed sin that Mr Kurosaki felt the need to correct what wrong that was made. _

_After explaining the motives behind his visit, Mr Kurosaki then proceeded to inform that he had found the couple in lodgings at Whitechapel. He had received aid from his friend Mr Abarai who had an extensive knowledge of London having once searched the streets himself. The reason behind that search was not unveiled nor was it pressed for as my husband informs me that it seemed to expend a heavy effort for Mr Kurosaki to even disclose that small line of information. There were uncomfortable talks of Aizen's debts, Mr Kurosaki was determined to settle the whole of it while your uncle was adamant to be the only contributor in this matter, feeling that as the incident involved his niece he was directly obliged, especially as he was already beaten to finding the location of the elopers. The gentleman battled it out far into the night, which was far more than what the gentleman in question deserved. After gruelling hours of negotiation the visitor won his debate. It then being the hour of dawn Mr Kurosaki promised to return the next day._

_He was true to his word but brought his intimate friend Mr Abarai with him to our house at the Earls Court Road. I had a glimpse of the man myself, his appearance is most alarming but this dangerous element to him was heightened by a very grim yet anticipating expression that I could not understand at all, how could he be involved in poor Momo's situation? I never did find out. Nevertheless shortly after introductions were made, a desire was expressed by Mr Kurosaki to carry on talks at Aizen's current location._

_The three gentleman then left to the rather notorious area of town, my husband tells me that when they had just set foot into the rooms Mr Abarai had not paused to even utter a word before approaching Aizen and striking him with as much force as his arms could expel. Of course my husband was understandably shocked and immediately moved to halt any more progression of violence, interestingly Mr Kurosaki made no move to halt nor encourage the behaviour of his friend._

_Momo then entered the room and was panicked at the state of her supposed fiancé. She was astonished to see her uncle and the other gentleman in the room, not knowing why they would call upon her and her would-be groom. Mr Kurosaki then spoke directly to her, deploring her to see that the man she believed to be in love did not have the same affections to return, he asked her to leave Whitechapel and return to her friends. Momo would have none of it. So deeply hypnotised by her apparent love for Aizen, Momo clearly rejected leaving her man for any reason, she said they were to be married soon and whether that happened now or later was of no consequence. She was then sent to the Earls Court Road where she was stationed under my guard. _

_Once spirits had settled into a more manageable level of decorum, a discussion involving Mr. Aizen's debts and motives for holding my niece as ransom began. It appears that Mr. Aizen required the babe currently secured under your mother's protection in order to fall back into favour with Lady Yoruichi in order to inherit a baronetcy that had previously been scratched off her will. _

_When asked about his intensions towards Momo there seemed to be no intention in the slightest and Mr Aizen even deigned to make it quite clear he believed his fortune lay in marrying to some other rich lady. I know not further particulars but the result of the visit yielded Mr Aizen to the demands of Mr Kurosaki. The latter would pay for the former to marry Momo and quit any ransoms called for. Aizen wanted more but was forced to be reasonable and eventually an agreement was made._

_Mr Kurosaki had handled everything, from arranging the groom's employment, to organising a speedy marriage contract and a suitable church. There was nothing done that he did not do, there was no other extra effort that he did not contribute. All the your uncle could do was take the credit he did not rightfully earn as Mr Kurosaki wished to remain hidden in these affairs for reasons he did not disclose. _

_As soon as your mother's letter of permission was received the wedding proceeded and was endorsed by Mr Kurosaki and Mr Abarai's presence so that there was no route of escape for the groom. I had tried all the while my utmost to persuade Momo out of her vision of requited love. It pains me to say that maintaining more than three seconds of her attention was a miracle in itself, the only thought in her head was of her groom. She was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Mr Aizen, or so she believed herself to be. Nothing could be done but for the two to marry._

_A grace of light find us that the two did marry, my own eyes witnessed it and sanctions it to be true though I hate myself for signing off my niece to such a horrid man. Enough of sad thoughts. Let me abruptly switch to a more exciting topic; Mr Kurosaki._

_Please excuse me, you must think me very sly, but can I say how much I like him? He is not what most communities accuse him to be. He only seems so due to his character's want in cheerfulness which I believe the right wife might be able to offer._

_There, I have been brave enough to utter three lines and can almost imagine your flushed face that I would think myself slightly cruel if I deigned to continue. _

_I hope I managed to answer all your questions, do not be afraid to let your pen and paper find me another time._

_Your loving Aunt_

_Mrs Ritsu Ukitake_

Indeed Orihime's face was burningly flushed when she put down her letter as her eyes read the final line. She had pondered and speculated endlessly for the motives behind Mr Kurosaki's attendance at her sister's wedding, so much so that she had gained an element of insomnia over the week she had waited for her aunt's answers. But she could never have imagine in a thousand years that he was so deeply entrenched in the matters. To negotiate and eventually bribe a man who had offended him and his family by such deeply lacerating ways was something Orihime did not think heavenly possible! And Mr. Abarai! He must have seeked some sort of revenge on behalf of Miss Rukia's memory. Orihime supposed he wished to aid his friend having suffered at the hands of Aizen's machiavellian callousness. Oh how it must have pained him so, to even be in Aizen's presence...

Orihime's thoughts gradually meandered onto Mr. Kurosaki's motives, was it true that he felt himself responsible because he had not warned society of Aizen's true conduct? Or perhaps... had he exerted himself for her family's sake... for her sake?

Orihime blushed at the idea. It was surely not even conceivable; he certainly could not still feel any tenders for her after she had so cruelly rejected him. Her eyes glanced over towards the end of the letter, her aunt's teasing words embroidered with her approval made Orihime blush deeper and think of her possible answer if the gentleman were to ever humble himself to ask for her hand again...

The door opened and in came Tatsuki looking stretched and depleted. 'Our sister is leaving with that husband of hers. Come with me to the door Orihime, heaven knows I can't keep my temper intact by my own efforts anymore.'

Orihime hid her letter under her pillow promising herself to read it fifty more times before the end of the night. The departure was painful for one and relieving to three. Lady Matsumoto drew fresh tears for her daughter as she stumbled into the carriage. Mr Aizen too tried to say some sweet words in parting but was only met by Lady Matsumoto's vicious glare, he touched his hat to the three ladies who stood solemnly behind their mother and entered the carriage after his wife. The horses trotted and they were on their way to York.

The marriage of the sister rendered the rest of the family once again clean in the eyes of the gossiping community. The flow of invitations to balls and family dinners by acquaintances who were once considered friends resumed. A mere few weeks passed by and the village buzzed with new reports rich enough to sink a carnivore's teeth into. But it was not of the newly repaired reputations of the Livingstone ladies that centred this news, it was of the awakening of Brockledale Hall as a passerby had noticed servants and furniture being shifted back inside the grand house from several horse drawn carriages.

The house had not been let to another, which concluded only one deduction.

'Oh he is coming Nemu!' cried Lady Matsumoto with tears of joy. Nemu blushed, not replying. 'I am sure of it! It must be Mr. Ishida, he has seen the error of his ways and decided the country an undeniably more pleasing sight that the smog of London!'

'If he has come for the country's picturesque views, he is welcome to it as long as he does not burden our house with his traitorous company.' Said Tatsuki.

'I meant my girls in comparison to those of London Tatsuki. Do not talk ill of such a fine prospective husband.'

'Ma'am, he is the same gentleman that used my sister ill. It is doubtful he will come to somehow complete whatever courtship he may have started.' Said Tatsuki forcefully.

'Nonsense, he is a good man, and good men always come back.'

'I believe he is a good man.' Interjected Orihime, Tatsuki looked shocked and Nemu looked torn. 'But I believe it is only right if we protect your daughter's heart in not expecting any gentleman to arrive at our doorstep with certain designs.'

Lady Matsumoto looked disappointed at her daughter's logical statement, but nonetheless harboured expectations for Miss Kurotsuchi. Little did they know that at a very early hour the very same gentleman did appear on the Livingstone gates just three days after the reports circulated of his furniture returning to the manor.

The house was in total panic, Lady Matsumoto was shepherding her servants to tend to her eldest daughter while she had one boot on and her night gown on top of her petticoat. Tatsuki had fortunately gotten ready for their visitor with an economy of time that was miraculous while Orihime was still brushing her hair. Eventually the girls had managed to look their gracious selves in the short limits of time permitted.

As Miss Inoue was the last to enter the parlour, hence she was last with the opportunity to greet the awaiting Mr Ishida, however she was rendered incapable of speech by the shock of observing the addition of Mr Kurosaki to the visiting party. Her face was a perfect reflection to when she had suddenly met him at his own property… red. Similarly to that time Mr. Kurosaki made the first attempt at verbal communication.

'Miss Inoue, I trust you are well?' asked the gentleman, his face betraying no definable emotion.

'Y-yes, and yourself Mr Kurosaki?'

'Quiet well thank you.' Unfortunately Miss Inoue's intellectual capabilities were stalled by her bashful state and she could not fathom an adequate line to open up further conversation. Soon the brittle silence between the gentleman and lady grew for so long that it drew inconspicuous stares from the surrounding party. To Orihime's both dismay and relief Mr Kurosaki retired to his former station of the window to stare out into the gardens in silence.

The rest of the visit blew no further opportunity for Orihime to speak any words to him, she had managed to greet Mr. Ishida in a tolerably civil manner having her mind so deeply occupied on another gentleman. She was acutely aware at the high frequency that Mr. Kurosaki's intense eyes would glance her way, at every instance she would furtively touch her hair; praying that she managed to place the curls correctly during the earlier preparation rush. When his eyes were not assessing her, he was otherwise observing the interaction between Miss Kurotsuchi and his friend. At first the lady made no effort to talk to the gentleman, not having forgotten the neglect Mr Ishida had inflicted at his sudden departure from Shropshire last year. However, once he had struck a conversation Nemu found herself slowly easing back into the comfort of the gentleman's company as she once had before so immensely enjoyed. Within half an hour they were inseparable.

The call carried on far longer than the normal duration of a morning visit, resulting in somewhat mortifying circumstances when Miss Inoue's mother arrived. Lady Matsumoto was absolutely gleeful at the return of her favourite gentleman in the whole world, she graced Mr. Kurosaki with a look of barely contained disdain but otherwise remained civil to him by her powers of ignoring silence. To Mr Ishida she made her full attempts at pleasant conversations, but the gentleman was too engrossed in paying his attentions to her daughter that there was not much left for the mistress of the house to do but to dutifully embarrass her other daughters.

Much to add to Miss Inoue's bittersweet emotions, Lady Matsumoto created an opening for further interaction by inviting Mr Ishida and his friend (reluctantly) when the call came to close. When the gentleman had finally left Orihime breathed a tremulous sigh of relief, having had too many emotions to cope with during the visit she appreciated the calm that settled over her. That calm disappeared as soon as her active mind began to analyse the events of that morning.

Where had the almost congenial Mr Kurosaki vanished to? His character seemed completely at odds with the man she had met in Derbyshire. She could not speculate an answer to his dramatic change in persona. The most painful thought was her mother's uncivil disregard of him, if only she knew how much her family were indebted to him and all the torturous efforts her made to recover her daughter.

The same gentleman dined later that week at Livingstone. There was no further alteration in Mr Kurosaki's behaviour towards Miss Inoue or any other lady in the room, though he seemed to neglect assessing his friend's resumed interactions but was quite content to stare at Miss Inoue much more frequently than on his former visits. When their eyes met both would blush and look away. Mr Ishida and Miss Kurotsuchi spoke to no one but each other. Lady Matsumoto talked vivaciously to anyone who would listen to her; who was normally an obliging Miss Inoue. It ended much the same way with a further invitation for the gentleman to come again.

The invitation was accepted, but implemented by just one of the gentleman. Mr Ishida had arrived early again the following morning, and had proposed to Miss Kurotsuchi at the first moment he could, regardless of there being any other ladies in the room.

Lady Matsumoto's joy could be heard outside Livingstone's sturdy stone walls.

Only when there was adequate peace in the room did Nemu actually accept the offer, and she did so with the sweetest smile her sisters had ever seen bestowed on her beautiful face. Then the whole house was in confusion as Lady Matsumoto launched herself into Mr Ishida's shocked arms to greet her new Son-in-law.

For the next few weeks all was gay and pleasing at Livingstone. Miss Kurotsuchi herself wore constant smiles that had been dormant for several long months. She exuded happiness at such high pressures she could not understand why everyone else was not as happy as she. The Shropshire community buzzed once again with newly ploughed gossip, every aspect of the engagement was analysed by the scrutinising mouths of the people; a large majority of them already married women. At first the ladies lamented for losing such a handsome prospect for their daughters, but this converted to excitement when a ball was announced at Brockledale Hall to honour the master's fiancé.

Eventually the news had travelled so far as to reach Clampton. Mrs Asano had written Orihime to congratulate her house at a remarkable yet much deserved match. Orihime's reply was courteous but lacked the familiarity that once seamlessly filled her pen before the drama relating her friend's marriage to Mr Asano. She had once thought her friend wise, though she did not think her friend now any less worthy of intellectual credit; however Orihime could no longer respect her friend as she once did. Sadly the sparse frequency of correspondence between the two ladies was testament to this.

A week before the once more much talked of Brockledale ball were to commence, the towns folk were preparing for winter as autumn slowly came to retire, but with the changing seasons came a very unexpected visitor when the door of Livingstone was harshly rapped on. A maidservant saw to it but was roughly pushed aside and Lady Kuukaku in all her grandeur and wealth spilling travelling attire made her way imperiously through the house till she reached her destination and found Orihime embroidering in the parlour.

'L-lady Kuukaku!' said an astonished Orihime, Lady Matsumoto gave her a raised eyebrow as though unbelieving of her shock.

'This is a horrendously small parlour room.' Stated Lady Kuukaku by way of greeting, Orihime was rather surprised at Lady Kuukaku's displeasure which was had not normally been directed at herself during her days at Wallington Park. But she was even more surprised when the lady asked for a private audience with non other than herself, she could conceive any idea as to why Lady Kuukaku would wish to speak to her, but accepted the honour that was asked for in more of a command than a request and directed the lady to the gardens.

**Dessa's Note: okay so this wasn't the last chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be. I really really look forward to closing this fic. It's been more than 18 months since I started it and I feel very proud of it but I know that it needs a lot of tempering when I get the time to edit it. Anyway, I wanted to give a shout out to Nypsy, Chuchootrain, Polystyrene Tears, Snowfur-10, Nisey610, sorakun9, Otepbunni, MeggzieofHyrule, Slipperbrick, bowlfullofcherries (mouth watering name you have there btw), thesearemyconfessions and finally it0takes0skills0to0be0me. You are all wonderful patient people that deserve the fruits of heaven to be sticking with this after I haven't updated it for ages. Love you all very very much!**


	24. Chapter 24 Hope

**Dessa's Note: It's finished and I don't know how I feel about that. It's been so long! Since February 2010! But I'm glad I finished it as it allows me to focus on other projects. I'm sorry for delaying it so long, it really is terrible of me, but at least you won't have to wait for another update on this again :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to my early reviewers! And the reviewers who have stuck with me, pushed me and given me the motivation I've always so desperately needed to keep this story going. You guys know who you are. THANK YOU! So... for the last time: On with the show!**

Chapter 24

Lady Kuukaku's over-spilling grandeur was such a stark contrast to the Livingstone's modest garden scenery that she rendered any beauty in her surroundings to be ruthlessly demolished. Her billowing skirts that whipped the ground followed stomped footsteps that crunched the grass with derisive anger. Orihime timidly followed her visitor, confused at the hostility seeping from the Lady's posture and the haughty look bestowed upon her when the lady finally stopped and addressed her.

'I suppose you are perplexed as to my presence in this barren part of the country,' Orihime had attempted to express her surprise but had not time as her ladyship continued her talk barely three moments after she stopped. 'But you should not, you know very well why I am here, so do not attempt to deceive me. I am ashamed to admit that your feigned innocence had indeed once biased me towards thinking you a decent girl. However that shan't happen again and I expect you to answer all my questions in direct truth.'

Miss Inoue was so astonished at the strength of her ladyship's language that her voice had momentarily locked when she became conscious that an answer of some sort was expected. 'As I have never once attempted to speak anything but the truth I hope I may be believed when I confess that I have no knowledge; explicit or blurred, that can explain your ladyship's presence at my home. Please do enlighten me and I shall be as respectfully helpful as possible.'

'Oh do not tire me child! I am not the sort of person who can or will be trifled with, I demand you to answer me now or I will be brought to a level of anger such that not even my own brother has seen.'

'A question has not been asked.' Answered Orihime, a glitter of vexation in her grey eyes though her face was tolerably passive. Lady Kuukaku seemed thrown by this succinct sentence that she staggered in her hostile speech, but reclaimed herself almost immediately.

'Though you know precisely the topic of what I speak and my reasons for being here I shall declare clearly to fortify your shame in the outrageous matter!' Orihime flinched slightly from the strength of the words but made no other act of response. 'I have recently heard a disturbing report of a blasphemous nature. Therefore, I made it my intention to seek out this forsaken place and undo all the wrongs done!' her ladyship's countenance slowly manoeuvred to a questionably maddening state while she spoke that Orihime would have been concerned for her ladyship's eyeball not retaining their place inside her eye sockets, where it not for the alarming sense of the speech. 'Do you still claim, Miss Orihime Inoue, that you know nothing of the shameful proceedings for which I am about to unearth?' Orihime repeated that she did not. 'Very well, it was that you! You with your obscure birth and flimsy broken upbringing are engaged to my nephew Mr Kurosaki!' Orihime's eyes widened in shock, she could not conceive where such a report could originate from and was s lost in thought that she almost missed her uninvited guest's resumed speech. 'I knew it could not be true, the very notion is impossible! _Impossible_! My nephew would never wilfully plunder his reputation by sinking into a _bad marriage_.' Her ladyship's teeth had gritted upon the final two words. 'Nor would he forget what he owes to himself and all the family. You... his wife, Oh what a ghastly thought! And do not believe that even if your arts and allurements had captured him, that you would benefit as your sister has advantageously plotted! Well? What say you on all this?' demanded the lady imperiously.

'I confess there does not seem room for me to add to the matter, it seems your ladyship has the facts already sanctioned and verified.'

Her ladyship was not amused, 'Do not trifle with me Miss Inoue, I am not the sort of person who can or will be digressed or disrespected by flippancy to the call of my orders. I came here with the expectation of a clear answer and I demand to receive one!'

'With all due respect your ladyship, other than expressing how offended I am in being unjustifiably insulted, I know not what else to say.'

'Unjustifiably insulted? My dear you are certainly speaking far above station! Do you not understand? Your offended sensibilities are not worthy of my concern. My concern only revolves around all and intimate dealings of my nephew, now answer me, has my nephew made an offer of marriage to you?'

'I believe my dealings are none of your concern. Nor will your ladyship's behaviour induce me to be obliging.'

'Enough! My nephew is engaged to my niece the daughter of lady Yoruichi, now what have you to say?'

'That there could have been no suspicion of my involvement if that is so.'

Lady Kuukaku looked staggered for a moment. 'The engagement has been arranged since their childhood. A peculiar but not unheard of arrangement. It was the treasured wish for his mother and her aunt. Lady Yoruichi was adequately flippant about the matter to push the boundaries of prudence that it was considered she cared not for the future for her daughter, in conclusion; her opinions was not made nor considered. naturally the execution of the marriage is a priority of utmost importance, the reason was to maintain the proper genteel bloodline and sustenance of superior birth. Therefore, the alarming report of your vile interference angers me greatly!'

'Blood functions in nourishing our bodies, in that function there is no difference between any two humans of this world. What differentiates us is how we treat that blood, either by toxicities or conceited pride. But we will all be brought forth in humble equality when each of us will inevitably reside in the same space of earth six feet under the ground upon our deaths.'

'Naive girl! We live in a world where mankind are set in stages, and the balance of life depends on the fixation of these specific stages by the contribution of the different bands of society knowing precisely where their place is! And you would do well to remind yourself of your own seat in society by directly answering my questions!'

'I fear our difference of opinion prevents me from complying with your ladyship's requests.'

Lady Kuukaku huffed in fatigued annoyance. 'Do not trifle with me, are you or are you not engaged to my Nephew Ichigo Kurosaki?'

Orihime deliberated for a moment and with a frown she spoke. 'We are not.'

Lady Kuukaku's sigh of relief was almost tangible. 'And will you promise to the deepest traces of your honour that you will not enter into such an arrangement?'

'No.'

Her ladyship's disapproval took the form of shocked protruding eyes. 'No? You dare defy your elders? Have you no honour for propriety, prudence and correctness?'

'Yes.'

'This matter is of explicit importance and I demand for your word that no engagement will be entered unto with my nephew!'

'Your ladyship has no rule over the intervention of my private affairs, and so I shall promise nothing. I have been offended in every possible way and must beg for your ladyship's leave.' The lady in question was in such a state of shock that she could do nothing but stare after Miss Inoue's retreating back.

'Insolent insufferable girl!' she cried, finally gaining sense and following hastily after the younger lady. Orihime said nothing and headed towards the grand carriage belonging to her unwanted guest. The stood facing each other in defiance in front of the open carriage door. 'Disrespectful child, I offer no glad departing, nor any word to your mother. I am severely angered and displeased by your appalling conduct.' And with no other word she stepped into the carriage by aid of the footman and left.

Orihime had several questions upon her as she entered Livingstone, her mother and sisters were confused and surprised at the call, Orihime gave vague closed answers that truncated any ideas unearthing the true reasons for the visit. In the private mercy of her bedchambers she remained silent on the matter but was able to reflect in relative peace. Lady Kuukaku's obstinate demands had angered and insulted her greatly, but she could not shy away from the scraps of truth the lady had spoken. Miss Inoue and Mr Kurosaki did indeed come from very different spheres of life and any unity between them would most definitely have accompanied hardships with regard to family ties.

Orihime found herself wishing for Mr Kurosaki's endearments when she no longer could hope to procure them, she had reacted fiercely to his proposal as to offend his pride so deeply that hope for a second was impossible. Oh how she regretted informing him of the family's distresses when Momo had run away, though she was highly grateful for his aid in restoring her sister. The latter act had Orihime pondering over his motives, and wondered if she was his reasoning for acting so, as soon the thoughts settling in her mind she wipe it away, owing it to simple vanity and an over-active female imagination.

Mr Ishida's Brockledale ball in honour of his fiancé was talked of dramatically and exorbitantly among the community of Shropshire now that it was only seven days away. It did not escape Orihime's reflection that the year previous a ball by the same host had been enjoyed by the community and so much had happened since then. She pondered if Ishida's friends would be attending, but importance for her only focused on seeing one of his friends. Not that she expected much from his company as his former calls a Livingstone proved him to be a complete mute in her presence.

Miss Kurotsuchi was blushing and stuttering more than usual in the weeks that preceded the ball her mother insisted on teasing her on every occasion where Mr Ishida was in the room, which had been a daily occurrence since the onset of the engagement. The few days before the ball; the happily engaged lady was pressured under every means by her mother to dress as immaculately as possible for the ball. At first Miss Kurotsuchi listened to her mother's streaming advice with patience but she soon grew fatigued by the onslaught and enthusiasm of her mother's lines of supposed wisdom.

The ball arrived and with it came Orihime's very nervous disposition, she both anticipated and feared seeing Mr Kurosaki and the reasons for her fidgeting fingers were lost on her family. As soon as she stepped foot inside the ballroom against her reasoning and mind, Orihime walked in search of Mr Kurosaki, while reminding herself that there was no hope of a renewal of his feelings which had long been doused. She had found him speaking to his friend Mr Abarai who looked marginally more lively that he had been when she last saw him in Derbyshire, she supposed he had found relief in avenging his lover's pride despite her no longer being present with the living. The moment her eyes moved from Mr Abarai to his orange haired companion, she found the same companion's warm brown eyes on hers. The consciousness of acknowledging each other's presence overwhelmed Orihime who found his eyes too intense for her frazzled nerves and instead of seeking his company as intended; she turned on her heel and marched away to the gardens where she concentrated on cooling her red cheeks in the wintery air.

By the time Orihime encouraged herself to appear indoors again, the Ball had swept into the festive spirit only happily engaged couples and a gossiping community could bring. The couple themselves were far too busy speaking to each other and dancing with each other that all else were ignored, Orihime selfishly hoped they would not entertain such focused attitudes when married for she feared her sister may never spare anytime for herself, but for the present Orihime was delighted with the resumed happiness Nemu glowed in and it gave her hope that happy marriages could in fact be brewed in a world that she only felt accumulating disappointments in.

A gentleman asked her hand to dance, and then another and another. She danced with each hoping for a distraction from her thoughts which were still tossing back and forth over anything remotely involved with Mr Kurosaki, when suddenly at the end of her third dance Mr Kurosaki himself approached her.

'Good evening Miss Inoue,' approached he in a somewhat nervous voice, she wondered if Shropshire disagreed with him as she could not remember him being awkward at all on his home lands in Derbyshire.

'Good evening Mr Kurosaki,' replied she in the same level of nervous trepidation, she smiled a little to calm herself but the effect had managed to bring courage in the gentleman and they spoke of simple things for a little while such as her health, his health, the Miss Kurosaki's stage of education and the moustache of Holkham Hall's caretaker; Tessai. The latter topic managed to capture Orihime's attachments for strange fascinations and calm down her nervous mind as she took upon the subject with such enthusiasm; finding Tessai's moustache such a fascinating aspect of the said gentleman's face that Mr Kurosaki pondered whether he himself should grow one too.

'Would you accept dancing the next two reels with me?' suddenly asked Mr Kurosaki after the topic of finely groomed moustaches was depleted. Orihime remained silent for a few moments thinking of his motives before scolding herself for thinking too deeply of the matter, it was only an innocent dance for heaven's sake! She then agreed and took his outstretched arm as he lead her to the centre of the ball room. As they walked Orihime noticed many of the elderly audience narrow their eyes in disapproval and the reason only alighted her mind when she had started talking; the community still believed many of the lies that was speedily disseminated by Aizen, they all still believed Mr Kuroskai to be a seducer, a conspirer in behaving inappropriately with married women and an owner to a horrid character. This quickly saddened Orihime and it was plainly evident on her dimmed visage. Almost immediately her dance partner enquired after her change in mood. She gazed at him then; coming to an understanding of the pains he must be suffering in simply being in Shropshire surrounded by the poorly hidden slander. He had undertaken such emotional peril and financial burden in seeking out Aizen and ultimately bribing him to marry her sister. And yet, the local community continued to vilify him. The sense of injustice was acutely felt by Miss Inoue who could only open and close her mouth in uncertainty, her feet continued with the dance steps automatically when all she desired was to speak to Mr Kurosaki and inform him of just how much her opinions of him had changed. But she had not courage to fight her bashfulness and instead averted her eyes in both shame at her weakness and sadness of the community's behaviour.

The two promised dances ended with Mr Kurosaki scowling in some measure of concern, and as the dancers left the floor he engaged Miss Orihime in accepting a brief walk in the gardens, she agreed and requested her shawl be brought to her. Once it was brought she put it on with shaky fingers. The walk was silent for the first ten minutes where both parties were too bashful to speak. Soon enough Orihime could bear the tension no longer and she began to tremblingly speak.

'Mr K-Kurosaki please a-allow me to express on behalf of all my family for the heavy involvement you undertook in restoring my sister's character. Though they do not know how deeply indebted they are to you.' Mr Kurosaki was astonished that she knew any particular of the matter and Orihime hastened to explain how she had come to learn of it. 'My sister let slip that Mr Abarai and yourself were present at her wedding which stirred my curiosity I then made enquiries to my aunt and could not stop till I knew the whole. She did not mean to betray any confidences as that was all my own doing'.

'Do not stress yourself Miss Inoue, I have full trust that details of those matters won't fall erringly from your lips. As for your family's gratitude, they owe me none, everything I did was to repent for the evils I had incurred upon you, but I must confess; I had hoped to bring some relief to your troubles as well.'

Orihime face lit into the brightest smile Mr Kurosaki had ever seen upon her handsome face and it caused him to blush faintly, thankfully the evening was too dark for the lady to see it.

'You brought no injustices to me Mr Kurosaki, any critical word I received was to be expected for my truly uncivil behaviour.'

'Do not speak so ill of yourself, it is like watching nature move against itself. And besides, it was not you who required condemnation, but I, I who spoke in arrogant pride; what incivility did I not deserve if you were at all uncivil?'

Orihime knew not what or how to respond, so she simply gazed upon him for a few moments before saying in a tone of admiration and respect, 'You are a good man Mr. Kurosaki.'

The said gentleman blushed again, and searched her face for something, he was not even sure of what he was looking for, but her resumed smile was adequate encouragement. 'Miss Inoue, I am not a type of man one who is eloquent with words, but your Initial rejection last spring was excruciatingly painful, and I could only come to terms with it by regarding it a lesson learned. Since then I had not dared to hope, but you are worth a second broken heart, and I do not hesitate to ask you now again for your hand in marriage.'

Orihime was again overwhelmed by the intensity of his words and expressions that she could not immediately formulate an answer, a few moments of silence turned into a full sixty seconds, which then transformed into two stretched minutes and Mr Kurosaki had begun perspiring despite the chilly winter weather. Orihime could still not formulate a reply so all she did was nod and smile. His elation spread to herself and managed to numb the happy shock. On no other occasion had she ever seen his face so relaxed and joyful and she felt fatefully chosen for it being bestowed upon her. Conversation resumed after a short duration and with it brought Mr Kurosaki's cause for daring to hope; Lady Kuukaku had lost no time in driving towards Derbyshire and confronting her nephew. Despite there not being any evidence to unearth any crime he might have committed in offering an illicit proposal; Lady Kuukaku was dominant in her criticism of Miss Inoue and abused her heavily for incompliance and vexatious temper. During her outrage, Mr Kurosaki had to refrain from acting disrespectfully but was stunned when he heard that Miss Inoue refused to acquiesce to his aunt's commanding requests. He knew Miss Inoue well enough that had she still harboured ill feelings towards him she would have made her thoughts known to his aunt and plainly stated she would never marry him as she had said to his face.

The fact that she had held opportunities open allowed him to hope. And he had made his way down to Shropshire with intensions of observing the situation to ascertain if his hopes could elaborate or dye painfully.

They spoke of his visits at Livingstone, and Orihime stressed at the agony of his silences, he replied that she acted identically.

'But I was bashful and found myself without courage to speak!' She confessed.

'As was I.' explained he with a small smile.

When their lack of presence was evident, the newly engaged couple re-entered the ball and Mr Kurosaki agreed to see her mother the next morning. Orihime left the ball in spirits completely opposite to how she arrived it in, that it confused all who returned home with her. That night no somnolence greeted her, only her rapidly twisting and formulating thoughts accompanied her, it had gotten so late in the evening that she grew fear of how her appearance may form in the morning when she was to hopefully see Mr Kurosaki.

The night was long but the morning arrived as was due and with it came a dishevelled appearance that Orihime was frantic to solve. Before she could attempt to condition her hair by the aide of her faithful hairbrush, the doorbell rang, causing her own heart to ring. She dashed to the corridor, and could hear the sound of a gentleman, and her heart sped up in haste. He was then shown to her mother's room where a lengthy period of time passed. Orihime was all nerves and agitation, she paced her room till the floor boards were sanded by her steps. Eventually Orihime asked a passing maid if her mother was free of company, the maid replied in the affirmative and Orihime rushed to the library where she supposed her mother to be present. She found her Lady Matsumoto frowning heavily, her eyes cast down in concentration, she raised her head upon the door opening and finding her daughter standing in front of her.

'Ah, Orihime, I was just about to call for you. Take a seat.' Said the elder in a sombre tone, one that Orihime scarcely ever heard. Orihime gulped and took the seat opposite her mother's. 'I have had a very sudden visit from a most unlikely caller.'

'Y-yes?'

'It was Mr. Kurosaki, he came to ask permission in taking your hand in marriage. One that you consented to apparently?' Orihime nodded her head blushingly, too shy to actually speak. 'He spoke well and respectfully, but I have refused him any of my permission.'

Orihime gasped in horror 'But why Ma'am?'

'Why? Is that not obvious? He is the most hated man this side of England! And for good reason! I do not know under what spell he has blanketed around your eyes, but his past deviation of morality and honour seems to have escaped your memory. Do you not remember how cold, conceited and uncivil he was to you? Under no circumstances could I let a character such as he take away from me a most beloved daughter. I have already sold one off for the price of her honour, I could never do that to a second even for all the riches she would obtain in marriage.'

'Oh no Ma'am you are most severely mistaken!'

'My dear Orihime, can you not see that you have been bewitched in much the same way that Mr Kurosaki seduced the former Mrs Aizen?'

'No! No Ma'am, he did no such thing!' And Orihime continued on hastily to explain the whole of Mr Kurosaki's history with Miss Rukia, who she was and why she had come to Livingstone. Naturally she felt that including the almost-scandal that fell on Miss Yuzu Kurosaki was too sensitive a topic for her mother's ears and she omitted it out in respect for Mr Kurosaki's honour. She alighted her mother on Mr Abarai's history without disclosing too much that still maintained the gentleman's secrecy. Her mother at first interrupted her repeatedly, but on learning the serious gravity of the tale she was being told she sat quietly; allowing her eyebrows to continuously rise in astonishment.

'What a truly despicable character that Aizen is. And now he is my son in law... splendid. At least my daughter has faithful sisters to rely on if she were to be treated just as abominably. This lengthy history certainly clears Mr Kurosaki's name, but it does not mean the incivility I have seen from his is any less true. I doubt the match would be good and so I maintain my refusal.'

Orihime was desperate. 'Ma'am, please I love him, truly I do.'

Mrs Matsumoto closed her eyes in exhaustion. 'At what point in the universe did this happen?'

Orihime sighed and braced herself for another lengthy conversation, she spoke of her time in Derbyshire, how she had been treated and how she had learned how wrong her estimation for his character was. She spoke of his generosity, his kindness and what he had secretly done for their family with no payment or credit given. Mrs Matsumoto's opinion shifted almost immediately.

'This is certainly surprising news. I suppose I ought to offer to repay him, but he will speak as nonsensical lovers do and say it was all in the name of his special lady.' Orihime blushed 'Very well, he is welcome to take your hand as far as I am concerned. Only if you are absolutely sure of your affections?' Orihime nodded her head fervently. 'I do not know how long my refusal would have held that gentleman he was very adamant for my permission. I had better write to invite him for dinner and you had better brush your hair.' For the first time since entering the library looked at her hair that lay in horrid tatters, she blushed and retired to her bed chambers in an attempt to reconcile what had been left of her appearance.

The evening came and the engagement was announced. The family was most felicitous toward Orihime's fortune, the neighbourhood met the news with the same tone of hearing that England were at war, the doubt settled in huge waves but the gossiping old ladies were gleeful at the fresh news, any thought of Mr Kurosaki being evil left them and was displaced by only talk of his wealth. Mrs Matsumoto took pains to get acquainted with her fiancé, which brought happiness to Orihime's heart, but not as much as when her mother spoke of him in warm fondness.

The wedding succeeded that of Mr and Mrs Ishida's with only a month spread apart. Orihime shed her name to take that of her husband and with the inheritance she became the happiest woman that live, that happiness could only be rivalled by her husband who confessed that he could not imagine a more fortunate man than himself.

Mrs Matsumoto wept that Miss Inoue was to be taken away so far away from her, she compensated by taking sudden trips into Derbyshire and surprising her daughter but evidently annoying her son in law, whom she could not help but tease. Mrs Kurosaki's mother then became acquainted with Lady Yoruichi and the teasing intensified, but Mr Kurosaki persevered for his wife's sake who admitted to missing her mother immensely. Mrs Ishida Moved into Brockledale Hall with her husband, but they quitted it after only a few months as the community's constant interference in her affairs had even crossed her most gentle temper. The moved into the Derbyshire county close to Holkham hall where Mr Ishida had bought a manor. Mrs Aizen's ending was not so happy, her husband would often leave her and pay more attention to London amusements. His affection was never born, hers lasted far beyond what was expected, her husband's love of grandeur assured their always exceeding their income and she would often write to her sisters for poorly disguised aide. Orihime would give from her own allowances and never let her husband know.

Lady Kuukaku disapproved of the match strongly and she made her sentiments known to her nephew by a very colourful letter that abused his wife heartily. This angered Mr Kurosaki to such an extent that he refused contact with his aunt. He was gradually brought round by gentle persuasion from his wife and a channel of communication had been resumed. Eventually Lady Kuukaku came to accept the marriage, but mostly to appease her avid curiosity of Orihime's house-keeping abilities. Every time Lady Kuukaku would call, Orihime would non-verbally thank her for being the reason that produced her marriage.

Despite her sister's misfortune, Orihime lived in excitement and felicity. Her husband had learned to calm his temper and right his faults and she was taught more of the world. She became a sister to his sisters and they respected her immensely, at first they were shocked by her familiarity to him, but were just as shocked by the transformation she brought to his character.

They loved her, just as she loved them and nearly as much as she loved their brother.

THE END

**Dessa's Note: Well, that's it folks. I will be revising my chapters because I am aware of all the horrible mistakes its filled with. No kissing here as it didn't happen in Pride and Predjudice so I see no reason for it to be here. I hoped I managed to rein in some semblance of romance (I know nothing of romance and that has been a big problem for me in writing this fic). Thank you for my wonderful reiewers: Ichimie Shaz, Nyspy (I love you), It0takes0skills0to0be0me, these are my confessions, Snowfor10 (I love you too), Aisaka, Llyza (thank you so much for the support and drawings), World-of-bleach2b (thank you for your support from across the English channel, your support was paticularly effective), Nisey610 and Cristya Blade (Thank you for eventually reading my fic, P+P is truly wonderful and I'm sorry you've been pounded into reading it). Well, now I'm going to work on my sequals to My New Neighbour, be patient with me! **


End file.
